The Snake Pit
by omelets
Summary: What if Draco hadn't insulted Hagrid back in Madam Malkin's? Instead of hating him, Harry decides to take his offered hand, and forms a friendship no one would have ever expected. DM/HP, slash, Slytherin!Harry, Dumbledore bashing, slight Severitus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my very first slash story, and my first HP story in the first place! I'll try my very best, but some things are unknown to me, so I would appreciate it if you all could call me out on my faults? Haha, I hope you all will enjoy my story none the less!**

**Just to be clear to anyone reading, this is a boy/boy story, starring Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, both in Slytherin. If you don't like that, then I suggest you leave now.**

**I do not own any Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form, JK Rowling does. This is purely for my, and others, entertainment.**

**HPDM_HPDM_HPDM**

Draco Malfoy could not, for the life of him, keep his excitement in check. For only a few seconds ago, Draco was presented a chance, not just any chance, but his very first chance to make friends with this small, intriguing boy standing next to him in Madam Malkin's shop. He had short, disheveled hair, and bright green eyes peering out from round spectacles. The boy had glanced at Draco with his green eyes when he stood next to him, and Draco felt an unexplainable feeling stirring in him.

"Hello," he said, startling the black haired boy from his thoughts. "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes." The boy spoke. Draco nodded, half expecting the answer.

"My father's next door buying my books and my mother's up the street looking at wands," Draco stated. The boy didn't seem interested, so he continued the conversation, hoping to make a turning point. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one, and then I'll smuggle it in somehow." The boy frowned, which made Draco panic. He latched onto the most common topic he could think of.

"Have _you_ got your own broom?" The dark-haired boy shook his head, and said "No."

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No."

Draco wanted to swear loudly (although he didn't- what would Father say if he knew what he said!). The boy wasn't going along with the conversation like Draco had hoped. It actually seemed that he'd rather be anywhere else than with the blonde eleven-year old. Draco resorted to bragging, a specialty of his in situations where he was coming out badly.

"_I_ do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" Draco knew he would get into Slytherin- it was crazy to think otherwise. He was born into a family of Slytherins, there was no possible way he would be placed anywhere else. Although, he had heard of a distant cousin of his, who was placed in Gryffindor. His family had disowned him, he recalled. Draco couldn't think of a worse punishment than getting into Gryffindor. Well, maybe Hufflepuff…

"No."

Draco was starting to worry- this friendship thing didn't seem to work out well for him. He had to hurry and fix the problem before the boy left; otherwise he would have to wait until they boarded the Hogwarts Express before he could salvage the relationship.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they? But I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

The boy didn't look very impressed, and Draco realized that maybe, _just maybe_, he wouldn't be able to make friends with him. He felt his insides go cold, and he wondered if this was that dreadful feeling of rejection he often heard about. He didn't like it, not at all.

A shadow crossed the window behind the boy, and Draco started when he saw that it was in fact a man! The scruff-looking giant was peering into the window, searching for something.

"I say, look at that man!" Draco nearly shouted, pointing to the gargantuan beast.

Looking in Draco's pointed direction, the boy finally spoke more than one syllable. "That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts." Draco wanted to sneer, and talk about all the horrid things he heard about this _Hagrid_, but he figured that some connection must be between them, if the boy knew who he was. If he wanted to go about this correctly, he had to act pleasant for the time being.

"Oh, I've heard of him. He's a sort of se- teacher, isn't he?" the word "servant" almost slipped past his lips, but Draco caught it just in time. It wouldn't do to insult him. The boy gave Draco a small smile, happy with his reply, and Draco's heart skipped a beat in excitement.

"Somewhat. He brought me here to get my supplies."

Before Draco could ask why the boy's parents hadn't joined him, he realized that he didn't know the boy's name. _Idiot! That's the first thing you ask someone!_ He mentally chided himself.

"Oh, I see. What's your surname, anyway?"

But luck, not being on Draco's side that day, decided that he had gotten his fill of talking to the boy, for the elderly old woman that owned the shop bustled over, robes in hand, and handed them to the smaller male. "There you go, dear, all finished." Draco suddenly wished he had finished long ago, so that he and the mysterious boy could spend more time together and get to know each other. Hopping off the platform he was standing on, the boy made to leave the shop, when Draco called after him.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose." His heart fluttered when the boy looked back and, nodding slightly, smiled once again in his direction, finally leaving through the door.

Draco kept watching, long after the boy and _Hagrid_ were out of sight, and (after making sure no one could see him) grinned widely. He did it! He had a normal conversation with someone, and that person actually seemed interested in him!

Draco was so happy with his success that he didn't even complain when the witch poked him with a needle.

**HPDM_HPDM_HPDM**

**Next chapter:**

**Draco meets Harry once again on the train, and asks for his hand in friendship. Will Harry take it? What does Ron Weasley have to do with anything?**

**Reviews make me happy. Very happy. And if I don't get reviews, I get sad, and then I stop writing. Or I'd just kill Harry off in some freak accident with Quirrel.**

**So, unless you want Harry to die and Draco become depressed and launch himself from the Astronomy Tower, then I'd like it if you clicked that little review button… *whistles nonchalantly***


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys, for the wonderful reviews! They made me feel so warm and fuzzy inside, haha. As promised, here is the next chapter, and no one dies or jumps off a tower :) Enjoy!**

**I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form, JK Rowling does. This is purely for my, and others, entertainment.**

**HPDM_HPDM_HPDM**

Harry kept thinking about the pale boy back in the robes shop. He seemed so… so… _cultured_ compared to Harry's upbringing. He made Harry feel very small, not knowing what Quidditch was, or what House he would be sorted into. The blond boy's confidence in getting into Slytherin - was that what he had said before? - was astounding. Harry didn't even know what the Houses were. He decided to ask Hagrid, who was busy carrying Harry's bags full of new parchment and ink bottles.

"Hagrid, what are Houses?" he asked.

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know – not knowin' about Hogwarts' Houses!"

"Don't make me feel worse," Harry grumbled. He then gave Hagrid a recount of the conversation he had with the pale boy from earlier. Hagrid scratched his wiry beard absentmindedly.

"So? What are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

"School Houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but –"

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," Harry said dejectedly. Knowing him, everyone would be completely enthralled with the infamous "Boy-Who-Lived," but once they got a good look at him, they'd dismiss him into the vast world he had no knowledge of. For the first time, Harry wished he was like the blond boy, who knew everything there was to know about magic. If, by some miracle, he were placed in Slytherin, he would be able to learn from the boy, and grow to know more than he would have before.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Hagrid muttered darkly, "Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin. There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

Harry felt a bit shocked at this statement. Surely not _everyone_ who was in Slytherin was evil. The pale boy had seemed perfectly nice, if not a bit snotty at first. A House couldn't automatically make you evil, could it?

"Vol-, sorry – You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"

"Years an' years ago," Hagrid said.

Harry left it at that, and followed Hagrid around Diagon Alley to get the rest of his things. Flourish and Blotts was like a great library, full of all kinds of curses – er, _spells_ – Harry couldn't wait to try out on Dudley. His mood was dampened when Hagrid informed him he wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school.

Harry even received a birthday present from Hagrid, in the form of a beautiful snowy owl, which he named Hedwig. He felt like Professor Quirrel with the way he was stuttering his gratitude.

Later on, Harry had gotten his very first wand, which he handled carefully, as if it were made of glass. A wand, all to himself! Harry couldn't think of anything to ruin this day for him (Maybe the fact that the wand's brother belonged to the very man who had wanted to kill Harry).

Hagrid had returned Harry to the Dursley's for the last remaining month until school started, much to Harry's – and the Dursley's – contempt. They wouldn't even acknowledge him when he was in the same room.

But finally, _finally_, the awaited day was here. Harry had managed to convince Uncle Vernon to give him a lift to King's Cross station, and he was now standing very uncomfortably in front of platforms nine and ten. His train ticket said Platforms nine and three quarters, but how was he supposed to board the train if _he didn't know where to go_? Harry was just about to turn around and ask for directions when he heard a word he only associated with magical folk.

"- packed with Muggles, of course-"

Harry watched them as they stopped just feet away from where he was standing, and continued watching as the first three boys literally disappeared from sight between the platforms. Harry blinked rapidly, and then crossed over to the woman.

"Excuse me," he spoke to her.

"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She gestured to the remaining boy standing next to Harry, who was tall and thin, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a rather long nose.

"Yes. The thing is – the thing is, I don't know how to-"

"How to get onto the platform?" she said, to which Harry nodded. "Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

Harry frowned at the instructions, but positioned himself to run anyway. He didn't think it would work, how could it? He was going to crash into the wall, and everyone was going to laugh and point at him. Before he could get cold feet, Harry broke out into a quick sprint, and he was already going too fast to stop. This was it, he was going to hit the wall, and –

The crash never came. Instead, Harry kept running, and soon emerged from the other side of the wall to see a gleaming red train with a sign overhead that said Hogwarts Express. People were rushing around him, calling to their children or reuniting with friends from the summer. Harry had done it; he had made it to the train.

He had found an empty compartment and had received help with his trunk from two of the red haired boys from before – twins, he realized. He was beginning to feel awkward when they realized who he was. They kept staring at him, with their mouths hung open until their mother called for them. Harry made sure to keep himself hidden, in case they sought him out through the windows, after he heard the twins tell their family who he was.

Just then, the train began to move, and Harry felt this excitement bubble up inside of him. He was going to Hogwarts, the place where he just knew he would belong.

The compartment door slid open, and Harry saw it was the youngest red head boy, Ron.

"Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full." He asked, gesturing to the seat across from Harry. Harry shook his head, and Ron sat down. Harry could see the boy glancing at him every now and then, but he chose to ignore it.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins were standing at the entrance, and were looking at Ron.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

Harry saw Ron's miniscule shudder. "Right," he said.

The twins then introduced themselves to Harry, Fred and George Weasley. They left then, and Ron turned to Harry.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" he blurted out. Harry was surprised. He had expected a little bit more poise with the question, such as asking if he had heard about Harry being on the train. Ron's question seemed very blunt, if not rude, and Harry was suddenly reminded of the blond boy in Diagon Alley, who hadn't even knew who he was, yet still seemed interested in him. Harry wondered if he were somewhere close by on the train.

A bit of time passed, where Harry had spent some money on every candy he could possibly find. He had allowed Ron to have some as well, if only to stop the pity he felt when he saw Ron's measly looking sandwiches. Harry didn't really like the way Ron gobbled up everything, his face and hands sticky with sugar. The blond boy would have eaten with more grace, he was sure.

Later, a knock on the door showed it to be a round-faced boy from the platform, who looked quite tearful.

"Sorry," he muttered, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When the two shook their heads, the teary boy nearly started crying. "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" Harry gave the boy his condolences as he left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," Ron said. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." Ron showed Harry a gray, fat rat, who Harry was positive took one look at him and squeaked in fright, shivering.

Again, their door was opened to reveal a girl alongside the toadless boy. She was already wearing her Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she spoke with a rather bossy voice. She had brown, bushy hair and very large front teeth. She didn't listen when Ron told her they hadn't seen it. She was more interested in Harry and, after introducing herself as Hermione Granger and talking nonstop about what he had done to get himself into many books (Honestly, one would think he would be informed of his near-death experience) and how she'd like to be sorted into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, she finally left with the advice to start changing into their robes. Harry hoped he wouldn't be sorted into the same House as her; he would go bonkers within the week.

"I don't suppose Ravenclaw _would_ be too bad," Ron mused. "But imagine if they put me into Slytherin." He gave a shudder and Harry couldn't help but frown. Did everyone in the magical world think Slytherin House was that awful?

Once more, and Harry hoped this would be the last time, the compartment door slid open. Harry blinked when he saw that it was the pale boy he had often thought about since their encounter. He was flanked by two large boys, and was looking at Harry with what seemed like happiness.

"Is it true?" he asked. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, isn't it?"

"Yes." Harry nodded, keeping his eyes on the hulking forms behind the boy. He thought the boy looked pleased, knowing that he had talked to Harry before anyone even knew who he was.

Noticing his attention, the boy said, "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle. And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

They heard a slight cough in the direction of Ron, who was trying to cover up his laughter. Harry didn't think that was all too funny; he figured wizarding families had more traditional names from Muggles. Draco Malfoy seemed to share his thoughts, and narrowed his eyes at Ron.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He turned back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Draco stuck out his hand to shake Harry's. Harry hesitated, biting his lip slightly. If he didn't take his hand, Harry was sure he would gain an enemy before he even reached the school. Draco would make his life at Hogwarts miserable, and Harry wanted nothing more than to have a good time. And if he _did_ take his hand, Harry would be able to learn more about the Wizarding world, since Draco looked more informed about how things ran than Ron did. Harry knew what he had to do.

He reached out, and clasped Draco's hand in his own. Draco smirked widely before pulling Harry out of his seat.

"Splendid! You won't be regretting this anytime soon, I assure you." Harry nodded, shooting an apologetic look back at Ron, whose face was absolutely livid with betrayal. Hopefully the sweets they had shared – or in other words, Ron attacked while Harry watched with slight disgust – would pacify Ron's feelings.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Draco snapped his fingers to the big boys behind. "Get Po- _Harry's_ trunk," Draco said with a fleeting smile in Harry's direction. "And bring it to our compartment. I'll show him the way. Oh, and Weasley," Ron looked up and scowled at them. "See you at Hogwarts." Draco tugged on Harry's hand, which he was still holding, and pulled him out of the compartment.

They walked for a little while, and Harry noticed all the attention they seemed to be getting. People were poking their heads out to catch a glimpse of him, and were startled to see him being led by Draco Malfoy. Draco preened under all the looks.

"Here we are," Draco said, finally stopping. He pulled Harry into the compartment and gestured for him to sit opposite. Harry did so.

"Well then, no need for introductions, then?" Draco asked, and Harry laughed quietly. Looking up, he saw that Draco was smiling happily at him, yet still had the grace to look calm and collected.

"So, is Slytherin a good House?" Harry asked. Draco nodded enthusiastically.

"Definitely. The Sorting Hat says that Slytherin House is for those of great ambition, which I know I have. Although, I'm sure Ravenclaw would be adequate; they are all about learning, after all." Harry shook his head.

"I wouldn't go for Ravenclaw if I were you. There was this girl who came by, talking about how she wanted to be in that House or Gryffindor. Mental, she was." Harry smiled at Draco's laughter.

"Well then, I'll make sure to stick to Slytherin, won't I?"

They were hitting it off pretty well, and they began to talk in earnest with each other over many topics. Harry wished that they had talked this much back at Madam Malkin's robe shop. Crabbe and Goyle had reappeared with Harry's things, and a few sweets they manage to wrestle from Ron's grasp, before they just sat down in the corner, munching on some crisps. Soon enough, they heard a whistle, indicating that they were reaching Hogwarts. Harry, ignorant with his excitement, nearly put on his robes incorrectly, and had to have Draco fix them for him.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled, his face feeling rather warm. Draco only waved his hand.

"Please, that's what friends are for, aren't they?" Harry's stomach twisted from the word friend. His first friend, not counting Hagrid.

Once the train stopped in Hogsmeade – "It's where the students come to shop; but I heard you have to be a third year or above to go, which I think is stupid." Draco had said – they hopped off the train and began to walk until they heard a booming voice say, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Hagrid's bushy face stood tall over all the other students.

Harry and Draco, with Crabbe and Goyle trailing after them, followed Hagrid over to a vast lake, with many rowboats floating there. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called to them.

The four boys settled in a boat, though one side tilted dangerously from the sheer size of Crabbe and Goyle. "Everyone in? Right then – FORWARD!" The boats jerked and started sailing slowly into the lake. It was very dark, and if it weren't for the many lamps attached to some of the boats, they wouldn't have known what they were sailing to.

Harry felt his jaw drop as he got his first glimpse of Hogwarts. It was a castle, with many towers and windows, all lit with a warm glow. Perched atop a high mountain, it looked every bit as magical as Harry had thought.

The boats stopped at some kind of harbor, where they all clambered out and stood in a small pack.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid spoke, holding up a wriggling toad to the boy, Neville. Neville squealed out, "Trevor!" and clutched him close to his chest.

They walked up a flight of steps and stopped in front of a giant wooden door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a ham-like fist and pounded onto the castle's door. Soon enough, they opened up, and a tall, stern looking witch in emerald-green robes stood looking at them. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid announced. Professor McGonagall nodded. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." They followed the witch into a great entrance hall, much bigger than the Dursley's house, Harry noted.

Harry could hear voices coming from two tall doors to his right, and figured the rest of the school had already arrived. But instead of leading them there, Professor McGonagall led them into a slightly smaller chamber. She then turned and addressed them all.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room."

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Draco nudged Harry in the side, giving him a smirk. "Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours."

She turned on her heel, taking quick strides to the door on the side. "The Sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Professor cast a lingering gaze on Neville's cloak, and at Ron's nose, which had a great black smudge on it. Draco snickered quietly next to Harry, and then turned to help try to flatten his black hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you, "McGonagall said. "Please wait quietly." She then left without another word. Harry gulped and look at Draco, who looked at ease.

"How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" he asked. He could hear Ron whispering to Neville how his brother's told him it was some sort of painful test, and Harry paled.

"Oh, no need to worry; Father told me that all they do is place a hat on your head, and it tells you what House you go to. Nothing painful," he sneered in Ron's direction, whose ears turned a weird shade of red.

As they waited, they had met a couple of ghosts (Ghosts! Actual living- err, _not_ living ghosts!), one who had once been in Hufflepuff House – Draco snorted at that – and they wished them luck on the Sorting.

"Move along now," Professor McGonagall had returned. "The Sorting ceremony's about to start. Now, form a line and follow me." She instructed them. Harry got into line, behind Draco and in front of Goyle, and started walking through the doors. It opened up to show Harry four long tables, each filled with students, and a hall much bigger than the one they had just come from. As Harry looked up, he noticed that instead of an open sky he had first thought was there, the ceiling was enchanted, showing the outside darkness to everyone present.

There were many floating candles surrounding them, giving the great hall a warm look. They stopped suddenly, looking up at Professor McGonagall, who was standing next to a stool. She placed a ragged hat on the stool, and he heard Draco mutter, "I can't believe we're expected to put that _thing_ on our heads…"

Harry, along with the rest of the school, stared at the Hat until a large rip appeared at the brim, and it burst into song.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

The whole hall burst into applause when the hat finished. It bowed to everyone and then went still once more. Professor McGonagall pulled out a rather long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she stated. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A blonde girl with pigtails stumbled forward and sat down, pulling the hat on her head far enough to cover her eyes. There was a long pause, and then –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted, and the table to Harry's right cheered and clapped joyfully, welcoming Hannah to the Hufflepuff table. A few more students went after her, Terry Boot being the first Ravenclaw, Lavender Brown becoming the first Gryffindor, and Millicent Bulstrode the first Slytherin. Crabbe and Goyle were both placed in Slytherin.

"Granger, Hermione!" Harry watched as the bushy haired girl was sorted into Gryffindor, and told Draco that she was the one that wanted to be in Ravenclaw.

"Was she now?" Draco asked, astounded. "She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up in the first place. Ravenclaw is for some of the best, and I can tell she's a Mudblood from a mile away." Harry didn't know what a Mudblood was, but he assumed it was something very mean, for Neville had cast a startled look behind him at Draco, as if he had uttered one of the worst words known to man.

Neville went up then, being placed in Gryffindor, and after a "MacDougal, Morag" went, Draco's name was called. He gave Harry's arm a brief squeeze, and then strutted forward with all the grace he had.

The hat had barely settled on his head when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry clapped along with the Slytherin table, earning him weird looks. Draco hopped off the stool and, after giving Harry a friendly wink, went to join the other Slytherins. There were only a few more people left now, and Harry was starting to feel very queasy without Draco there to support him. What if he were placed in Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff? Would Draco stop talking to him because of it? He hoped not, he finally had a friend all to himself; he didn't want to lose that within one day.

Harry's insides jerked violently when, after "Perks, sally-Anne" was sorted, Professor McGonagall called out, "Potter, Harry!"

Harry walked up with stiff movements, hearing the whispered, "Did you hear that? _Harry Potter_, here at Hogwarts!" and "He's going to be in Gryffindor, no doubt, you just wait." He swallowed nervously.

Harry sat on the stool, looking out to the many students who were trying to get a look at him. The last thing he saw was the encouraging smile from Draco, before the hat was dropped on his head, covering his sight.

"Hmm," a small voice said, close to his ear. Harry had the urge to swat at it; it seemed too close for comfort. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"

Harry exhaled and thought quickly, _Slytherin, please Slytherin._

"Slytherin, eh?" the voice said. "Are you sure? Yes, I can see it now, you'd be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin would definitely help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that – yes? Well, if you're sure – better be…"

The hat spoke out loud now, stunning the school with its announcement. Over at the Slytherin table, Draco was smirking widely, his prayers having been answered.

"SLYTHERIN!"

**HPDM_HPDM_HPDM**

**Tada! Chapter 2, just like I promised! Phew, this thing was 14 pages long, and about 4,000 words! Talk about motivation, I didn't think I'd be able to finish this the day after I posted chapter 1. But, I love you all, so I thought this was a nice way to show that.**

**Next chapter:**

**Harry meets Professor Dumbledore, who is certain the Sorting hat made a mistake with Harry's House. Is Harry going to be forced away from the snakes and into the lion's den? Also, Professor Snape wanted nothing to do with the son of James Potter, but what can he do when that boy is now in his very own House?**

**For every review I receive, I get more and more excited to see everyone's reactions to the next chapter, which makes me write faster and faster. Sooo, if you want the next chapter up and running soon, I'd love it if you gave me your thoughts and opinions about this chapter in a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, everyone! I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter! I was having a bit of trouble trying to keep the dialogue from the book the same, but still trying to not make it seem copied, or plagiarized. It'll start getting into my own words soon!**

**This chapter isn't as long as the last one, mainly because I wanted to hurry up and post it before I had to go to school tomorrow, so I'll try to get chapter 4 up to standards, okay?**

**I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form, JK Rowling does. This is purely for my, and others, entertainment.**

**HPDM_HPDM_HPDM**

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry grinned as the Slytherin table burst into cheers, Draco clapping the loudest. The rest of the House tables were in a shocked silence, and stared at Harry as he made his way to sit next to Draco, who patted him fondly on the back.

Harry looked up at the High Table, and his smile slipped slightly at Hagrid's face. He looked none too pleased at Harry's sorting and, when he caught Harry's eye, he glanced away quickly. Harry didn't feel all too happy anymore.

Feeling someone's eyes on him, Harry turned to the middle of the High Table, where an old man with a long, silvery beard was gazing at him with blue eyes. He recognized him from Draco's explanation as Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Harry stared into the calculating blue eyes, and started to feel very distant from his mind. The memories and feelings of his recent sorting were being pulled to the front of his mind, and he was starting to recall why he had wanted to be in Slytherin in the first place. But that's not right, he shouldn't be thinking about this at all, he just finished his sorting, he wanted to eat. But he kept thinking about it, almost forcefully, and was about to remember when he asked the hat to place him in Slytherin when-

"Harry!"

Jerking his eyes away from Dumbledore, Harry turned to Draco, who was giving him a weird look. "Are you alright?" he asked. Harry nodded, mumbling something about the aftershock of the sorting, when the last first year, Blaise Zabini, was sorted into Slytherin as well, sitting down next to Harry. Harry saw that Ron had, in fact, made it into Gryffindor, alongside his older brothers.

Dumbledore had risen to his feet, silencing them all with his presence. He opened his arms wide and smiled down at them all. Harry noticed that he had a rather annoying twinkle in his eyes.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to another new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Everybody clapped as he took his seat again. Harry turned to Draco.

"Is he – a bit mad?" he asked hesitantly. Draco shrugged.

"I suppose so. What self respecting wizard would shout out those words to a welcoming feast? Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened when he saw the once empty plates on the table were now laden with delicious looking food. He had never been hungrier than he was right now; there were all sorts of meats and veggies, puddings of all colours and flavours, and a drink Harry hoped was orange juice, otherwise he'd stay away from it.

He put a slab of lamb chop on his plate and some mashed potatoes and dug in; though he made sure to eat at a leisure pace, lest he look like Ron across the Hall, spilling gravy on the front of his robes. Draco prodded the side of his ribs, and he yelped at the harsh poke.

"Harry, pay attention." Harry rubbed his bruised ribs and let his attention drift back to Draco. "Yes, as I was saying, this is a childhood friend of mine, Blaise Zabini. Blaise, this is my very good friend, Harry Potter." Harry rolled his eyes at Draco as he exchanged pleasantries with Blaise, a tall, dark-skinned Italian boy. He was such a show off, marketing Harry like that.

"You don't have to say that, you know. The 'good friend' bit." Harry mumbled to him. Draco only gave him a confused look.

"Why not? We _are_ friends, aren't we?" he replied.

Harry's face went red-hot, and he said, "Well, yes, we are, but people should already know we're friends, shouldn't they? I mean, I did sit next to you, right?" Draco considered his words and, nodding, smiled.

"Yes, I suppose you are correct. If they don't understand by just that, well then, that's why they weren't sorted into Slytherin, yes?" They went back to their meals for a while. Draco and Harry had the displeasure of being seated near the Slytherin House ghost, the Bloody Baron. He wasn't a pleasant looking person; his body was covered in a silvery substance that Harry suspected was blood. He was just explaining about how Slytherin had won the House cup for the past six years.

"– and I expect you first years to aid your upperclassmen in winning the cup once more this year, yes? It would be a shame if some _other_ House managed to take it away from us." Harry could see him cast a withering look over to the Gryffindor table.

After they all had their fill of the main course, it all disappeared to be replaced with many desserts. There were tubs of ice cream, pies, éclairs, doughnuts, Jell-O, pudding, and everything else of the sort. Harry helped himself to some treacle tart and listened in on the conversation pertaining to wealth and social standing.

"We Zabinis have many estates over in the countryside; if you'd like, I'm sure we can all spend Christmas break in one of them." Blaise said. Harry quite liked that idea, anything to get away from holidays at the Dursley's, but Draco shook his head.

"I won't be able to join you, I'm afraid. Mother has given me specific instructions that I'm to return to the Manor for the break. She wants to make sure that the school is to my liking, you see." He rolled his eyes, as if embarrassed of his mother's actions. "Father had originally wanted to send me off to Durmstrang, in Bulgaria, but Mother was having none of that. I must say, I'm glad that she had her way, otherwise I wouldn't be here!" Draco looked at Harry from the corner of his eye, and Harry, too, felt grateful that Draco's mum wanted him at Hogwarts; Harry wouldn't have been able to make friends with him if he was all the way in Bulgaria!

Harry's stomach was beginning to ache from all the food he consumed. He glanced again at the High Table, carefully avoiding Hagrid's gaze, and settled his eyes on Professor Quirrel, in his large turban, who was talking to a dark-haired man, with a hooked nose and somewhat gray-like skin.

Suddenly, the dark teacher looked away from the trembling Quirrel and right at Harry. Harry felt a white-hot pain burn into his forehead, where his scar was.

"Ouch!" he shouted, reaching up to rub at his scar.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Blaise said from across the table.

"N-nothing."

The pain was gone, but Harry still felt a bit shaken from the suddenness of it. His scar had never pained him before, so why had that happened when that man looked at him?

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrel?" he asked to no one in particular. It was Pansy Parkinson, a short girl with an upturned nose, who answered him.

"_That's_ Professor Snape. He teaches Potions class, and is our Head of House. We'll be meeting him later on, I suspect." Harry nodded blankly, and kept staring at Professor Snape, but the man didn't look back at him.

Soon enough, the desserts disappeared as well, and Dumbledore rose from his seat again. The hall hushed quickly and listened to what he was about to say.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore cast a twinkling eye in Fred and George's direction.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." Harry frowned, wasn't doing magic the whole point of going to a magic school? "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry cast a startled glance at his Housemates, who looked just as freaked out as he did.

"He's not serious?" he whispered to an upperclassman, Marcus Flint.

"He might be," said Marcus, frowning at his plate. "No one really knows why that man says the things he does. He's stark-raving mad, I tell you."

Dumbledore finished his speech with an enthusiastic suggestion to sing the school song. Harry decided to not sing along, like most of his House, and just stood there quietly as everyone finished the song, the Weasley twins being the last ones, using a dreadful funeral march. Dumbledore dabbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his robes.

"Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Slytherin first years all followed behind one of the prefects out of the Great Hall, and down some marble steps. The air seemed to get colder with each passing step, and Harry shivered next to Draco, who looked like he was about to fall asleep any second. They were all nearly frozen to the bone until they stopped in front of a stone door in the wall.

"Caput Leonis," one of the prefects said, and the stone door opened up to reveal a classy looking room, with plush, black couches and armchairs, surrounding a roaring fire. It seemed very welcoming, if not cozy, and the enchanted windows gave an eerie green glow, and what looked like moving water. Harry suspected that they were underneath the great, dark lake.

The prefect told them to settle down in the common room and wait for Professor Snape to come and give them a welcoming speech. Thinking back to Snape's scowling demeanor, Harry figured that the speech would be less than welcoming.

They didn't have to wait long. After a few minutes of sitting in front of the fire warming up and reading a few passages from his new Potions book (he was told that Snape liked to quiz his students on the first day), the stone door opened once more and Professor Snape strode in, his long black robes flying out behind him impressively.

"Silence," he spoke, but didn't need to; the whole common room quieted instantly when he stepped through the door. The respect he demanded drifted through the room, forcing the students into submission.

Stopping in front of the lit fireplace, Snape turned and examined the room. He dutifully kept his eyes away from Harry, ignoring him, and then addressed them.

"To you new students: Welcome. To the older ones, welcome back. You were chosen to be sorted in Slytherin House for a reason, and whatever reason that may be, I expect all of you to abide by our House rules. There will be no riffraff within these castle walls, no tomfoolery of any sort, from _anyone_." Snape's eyes finally drifted to Harry, and he almost flinched when he expected the pain to return. When it didn't, though, he raised his head more confidently and stared back at Snape.

Their eyes stayed locked for several moments, before Snape looked away, crossing his arms.

"Keep to your own if you're out alone; the other Houses don't take kindly to us Slytherins, and there have been far too many occasions where some of you have ended up worse for wear." At this, a few older students nodded forlornly, remembering the times they were sent to the Hospital Wing more than they'd like. "Do not give anyone reason to attack you; we are a strong House, made of only the best, so I'm sure I'll have no worries when it comes to your personal matters."

Snape let his eyes roam the common room, taking in everyone's faces.

"You are dismissed."

Everyone stood up and started heading to the back, where the girls tapered off to the right and the boys to the left. Harry made to get off the couch and follow his dorm mates when Snape's voice hissed over to him.

"Except for _you_, Mr. Potter."

Freezing, Harry turned to look up at Snape, who had glided silently to stand over him. Looking down into his green eyes, Snape's lips curled slightly.

"The Headmaster would like to see you now." He said briskly.

Harry groaned softly under his breath. He wanted nothing more than to slide into his bed and get a good night's sleep, but it seemed that he wouldn't get that for a while. Waving away Draco's offer to stay behind and wait for him, he said, "It's alright, you go on to bed. I'm sure I won't be long." Harry followed Snape out of the stone wall and up several flights of stairs. The tension was tangible, and Harry didn't know whether to just stay silent or start a conversation. He didn't think Snape would enjoy speaking to him.

They arrived in front of a stone gargoyle, and Snape spoke the password.

"Fizzing Whizbee," he drawled. The gargoyle jumped out of their path and the two stepped onto the spiraling staircase. Snape knocked onto the door and waited to be allowed in.

"Enter," Harry heard the cheerful voice called out, and Snape opened the door, leading Harry into the office.

Harry stared at all the unusual artifacts and knickknacks adorning the walls, and at the great, scarlet bird sitting in the corner, staring back at him. Behind the mahogany desk, Headmaster Dumbledore was smiling gently down at Harry over his crescent-shaped spectacles.

"Thank you, Severus," he said to Snape. "You may go now." Snape sneered and left the room in a flurry of robes, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Dumbledore continued smiling at Harry, even after he gestured for him to sit down, and offered him some yellow candies from a bowl on his desk, which Harry politely declined.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore said, clasping his hands together on the desk. "How are you enjoying your stay at Hogwarts so far? You must be exhausted, correct?" At Harry's quiet nod, Dumbledore stood up, moving around his desk to stand in front of Harry's chair. "Don't worry, dear boy, this won't take long at all, and you'll be resting in your bed in the Gryffindor tower."

Harry began to nod, but then sputtered. "The – the Gryffindor tower? But I'm a Slytherin!" he exclaimed, but then hurriedly added, "sir."

Dumbledore gave him what Harry thought was a sad, almost pitying, shake of his head.

"Really now, Harry. Surely the Sorting hat made a mistake. You truly belong in Gryffindor, Where both your parents were sorted. Slytherin House is not for someone like you, Harry." Dumbledore explained, though Harry didn't want to listen anymore. He was trying to take him away from his one true friend, and place him in a House he was sure he wouldn't belong to! Harry suddenly wished he had gone straight to bed.

"But – But sir, if I was meant to be in Gryffindor, why did the hat place me in Slytherin in the first place?"

"It's possible that the Sorting hat wanted to switch things up this year; it can be very mischievous, sitting in my office all year. Come, let's just have the Sorting hat put on your head a second time, and I'm positive that it will tell us your true place." Dumbledore hurried Harry out of the chair, and over to a large cabinet, where the Sorting hat was placed inside. Dumbledore opened the cabinet, taking the hat out, and turned to Harry, his smile hidden behind his white beard.

"If you will, Harry," he said, handing him the hat. Harry swallowed, and stared at the ratty hat in his hands, then placed it on his head.

"Mr. Potter," the same voice from before spoke. "Back again, I see. Is there a problem with your House? You were pretty adamant to be in Slytherin, you know."

Harry closed his eyes from the blackness inside the hat. _Dumbledore thinks I belong in Gryffindor. Do I?_ He asked with his thoughts. The Sorting hat was quiet for a moment, and then said, "It is true, you would do well in Gryffindor," Harry's heart thumped painfully in his chest. "But you'd also do well in all the other Houses as well. You are quite the interesting boy, Mr. Potter. Remember my song from the welcoming feast; Slytherin is where you'll make your real friends."

The hat then bellowed out, for the second time, "SLYTHERIN!" and became lifeless once more. Harry took off the hat, looking up into Dumbledore's disappointed blue eyes, and put the hat back into the old man's hands.

"Ah, I see that I was mistaken," Dumbledore spoke gently, putting the Sorting hat back in its original position in the cabinet. "I'm sorry to have taken up so much of your time, Harry."

Dumbledore crossed the office and sat back down in his grand chair. He laced his fingers together, and rested his chin on them, then gestured to the door with his eyes.

"You are free to leave now."

Harry nodded, still standing by the cabinet, and walked curtly to the wooden door, pulling it open. He glanced back to Dumbledore, who continued to watch him behind the odd, half-moon glasses, and bid him a good night.

"Goodnight, Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry said, closing the door behind him and hurrying down the spiral steps. Dumbledore stayed quiet, waiting for the quiet sounds of Harry's footsteps fade into nothing before saying, "And goodnight to you, Mr. Harry Potter…"

~…~

Harry had walked as quickly as he could down to the dungeons without suspicion, and stopped to catch his breath, a few feet away from the Slytherin entrance. He slumped against the wall, his mind reeling from the events in Dumbledore's office.

He had tried to send Harry off into Gryffindor territory! Harry couldn't explain the anger that had built up inside of him. He wasn't angry at Dumbledore, so much as angry at himself. Everyone had expected Harry to be in Gryffindor, even the Headmaster of Hogwarts himself. But Harry had to stray from everyone's expectations, and instead he was a silver snake. Maybe his Uncle Vernon was right, maybe Harry really was a freak if he can't even live up to everyone's thoughts of him.

Harry felt his eyes water, and he rubbed furiously at his face with the sleeve of his robes. He hasn't cried in a long time, and he won't start now.

Harry pushed himself off of the cold wall and, after brushing himself off of any dirt or cobwebs, he gave the Slytherin entrance the password and entered.

He was about to head to where he suspected the boy's dormitory was, when a spot of white-blond hair caught his attention. Harry moved over to the couch, and peered over the back to see Draco, sleeping deeply, with his head lolling on the arm rest. His face looked more peaceful than Harry has ever seen before, and Harry could see his eyes flickering back and forth behind closed lids, indicating a dream.

"Draco," Harry whispered, trying to softly jostle Draco awake. Draco only grunted quietly, and swatted at Harry's hand. "Draco, wake up." Harry said louder this time, shaking the sleeping blond. Draco opened his eyes and blinked up at Harry blearily.

"Harry," he said groggily, rubbing at his face. "You're back." Harry nodded, and frowned at his sleepy friend. "I am. I had told you that you could go on to bed, it's very late now. You didn't have to stay up and wait."

Draco shrugged. "I wanted to," he stood up from the couch and stretched, his joints giving a satisfying pop. "What did the Headmaster want, anyway?" he asked, moving around the couch to stand next to Harry.

Harry stared at this boy, who was the first wizard his age Harry had met, who always seemed interested in what he had to say, who stayed up and fell asleep waiting for Harry to come back. Harry's chest clenched uncomfortably and he smiled at Draco, who gave his own lopsided grin of his own.

Harry took Draco's hand in his own, and pulled the still lethargic blond to the boy's dormitory. Draco followed behind obediently.

"Nothing important. C'mon, let's go on to bed."

**HPDM_HPDM_HPDM**

**Tada! Chapter 3 has finally been finished! *cheers* Did any of you have a favourite part, scene, or line? Tell me in a review!**

**I actually had a bit of difficulty with the ending, I didn't want it to seem like Harry was already falling for Draco or anything, but make it look like Harry's mind was becoming more concrete with the idea of being best friends with him instead. So, sorry if it seemed like Harry was falling in love or anything, that wasn't my intention at all ^^;**

**Next chapter:**

**Harry and Draco's first week of Hogwarts starts out well, but trouble always seems to find them anyway. How will they get through their very first potions lesson with the sour Professor Snape?**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile going on RIGHT now, with a very important question for you all.**

**Should Harry and Draco become friends with Ron and Hermione? Or any other Gryffindors?**

**Tell me if you'd like for them to become friends with Ron or Hermione, or someone different, Gryffindor or not. If it's not Ron or Hermione, then why don't you leave a review or PM me on which character, and why? I'd appreciate it if you guys did this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, everyone! This is a SUPER long chapter, and I hope you all enjoy super long chapters XD**

**I switched things up here, as you'll see with the flying practice and Halloween scenes. Had this thought out for a while now, and you guys just made my idea more concrete with that poll, so I hope I don't disappoint!**

**Also, thank you all for the suggestions to Harry and Draco's would-be friends! But I must explain, to anyone who suggested Luna; they can't become friends with Luna, since Luna is a year under them, in Ginny's year. But, once they get into their second year, I'll see what I can do ;)**

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form, JK Rowling does. This is purely for my, and others, entertainment.**

**HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_**

"Harry…"

Harry grumbled under his breath, ignoring the voice drifting in his ear.

"Harry, it's time to wake up…"

Harry only burrowed into the soft pillow beneath his head, and continued to doze off. He didn't want to get up, not yet. This was the best sleep he's had in, well, forever, and he was not about to let it end now. He sighed contently, and relaxed, when –

"Harry, you get up right this minute! We're going to be late!"

Harry's covers were swiftly pulled off his body, and the cold air made his legs jerk up in surprise. Blinking his eyes rapidly, Harry looked up to see a blurry object looming over him. He reached for his glasses on the nightstand next to his bed, and put them on, seeing that it was Draco giving him a stern look.

"Honestly, one would think you've never slept a day in your life!" Draco huffed, and Harry had the grace to look sheepish.

"Sorry, Draco," he yawned, quickly climbing out of bed and stretching.

Last night, Harry and Draco had entered the boy's first year dormitory, and found their beds, being the only two unoccupied, sitting right next to each other. They had quickly changed into their night clothes, and crawled under the soft, warm covers, whispering goodnight to each other. Harry had laid there for quite a while, listening to the slow breathing of the other five boys in the room, before rolling over and falling into a deep sleep.

"Yes, yes, well as long as you hurry up," Draco chided. "If we hurry, we might be able to get some of the better things at breakfast. I hear that they even allow the first years to have a bit of dessert before class, you know, as a form of welcoming." Harry nodded, rushing to put on his robes and he headed into the adjourned bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face earnestly.

They were walking out of the entrance hole, Harry trying desperately to flatten his nest of hair, when Blaise caught up to them, panting.

"You two (pant) are mean. I overslept, and you didn't even bother to wake me up!" Harry instantly felt guilty that he hadn't noticed Blaise sleeping soundly in the dorm; he had been too busy trying to get himself in order that he hadn't thought of seeing if anyone else was up. Draco only gave Blaise a haughty look.

"It's not our responsibilities to make sure you're on time Blaise." Blaise pouted at Draco's words.

"You woke Harry up…" he grumbled, shoving his hands in his robe pockets.

"Yes, well," Draco sniffed. "That's different. Now come along, we don't have much time before breakfast ends." He then strutted down the corridor, leaving both Harry and Blaise to stare at his retreating back. Blaise looked at Harry and rolled his eyes, at which Harry laughed.

"C'mon, Harry, let's go catch up to that idiot." They both ran after their friend, turning a corner and seeing that he had waited for them instead.

"Aw, you were waiting for us, Draco? That's nice of you." Blaise teased. Draco turned a light shade of pink and scowled at the other boy.

"Of course not! I just didn't think you two would be able to handle the shame of getting lost on our first day! Nothing more." Harry and Blaise shared a grin behind Draco's back, and began walking alongside him.

As they walked toward the Great Hall, Harry could feel the eyes of the other students following him. He ducked his head and stared at the floor when he began to hear whispers; no doubt about him. Draco puffed up from being under the spotlight, while Blaise merely shrugged it off.

Finally, they reached the Great Hall, and slipped through the doors. Even more people were staring and whispering now, watching Harry like a hawk. He was sure his face was permanently red by now.

The three boys seated themselves at the end of the Slytherin table, and began to pile their plates with food. Harry was busy munching on his eggs when a shadow fell across the table. Looking up, he saw Snape standing there, a thick roll of parchment in his hands.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini," he greeted the two boys on either side of Harry. "Mr. Potter," he then said, after a pause.

"I have your schedules here. Take care to memorize them." Snape handed each boy a timetable, and then glided away to the rest of the Slytherins. Harry looked at his schedule, and tried his best to remember it.

"Hmm, Herbology first, then History of Magic. Easy enough," Draco said, glancing down at his own paper. "After that we have Charms and Transfiguration." Blaise decided to speak up then.

"I can't wait till Transfiguration ends; we have Defense Against the Dark Arts afterward, and then double Potions. This is a great way to start the school year, yeah?"

Harry only nodded, not knowing how he should react to his schedule. They all seemed like interesting subjects, save for History of Magic, and he couldn't wait for classes to begin.

Just then, a great whooshing sound filled Harry's ears, and he looked up to see what looked like thousands of owls flying overhead, circling the tables and carrying letters.

"What are they doing?" He asked Draco.

"They're delivering letters, I suppose. I should be getting a package; my mother said she would send something for my first day… Ah, there it is!" Harry looked up again and saw a great eagle owl flying straight for them, dropping a rather large parcel in Draco's lap. Draco fed it some of his bacon before it flew off, and left them to stare as Draco tore through the brown wrapping.

"Ooh, she sent me sweets! I'll have to make sure to send her a thank you letter. Here, have some treacle tart, Harry, I know how much you like those."

Harry took the offered tart and bit into it, already enjoying his first day at Hogwarts.

Soon, the three boys finished their breakfast and got up, heading to class, leaving the still staring and whispering students behind. They trudged outside and down to the greenhouses, where a lively Professor Sprout greeted them. They entered the greenhouse and took seats next to each other, on one side of the room. Many plants and flowers surrounded them, some giving off sweet smells, the others trying to smell _them_. Harry scooted away from those plants, and closer to Draco's side.

Slowly, the room began to fill with other first years, some from Slytherin and some from Ravenclaw.

The class passed by fairly quickly, as did the rest of the day. History of Magic was, as Harry had first thought, a very boring class, and Harry and Blaise decided to catch up on their sleep while Draco dutifully took notes.

Charms class was taught by a small wizard by the name of Professor Flitwick, who gave a highly embarrassing squeak when he got to Harry's name during roll call. Transfiguration, taught with the Gryffindors, was not a class to slack off in, as Professor McGonagall told them once they entered, and they had to take many notes on the theory of Transfiguring before they could even start using magic. Hermione Granger was the only one to successfully change her toothpick to a needle by the end of the class, much to Draco's annoyance.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was interesting enough, as long as one paid attention long enough to get past Professor Quirrel's stuttering. He smelled of garlic, as did his room, and his turban gave a peculiar smell, something that didn't quite fit right with the surrounding garlic-y smell.

Soon enough, DADA ended, and they were headed towards the dungeons for Potions. Harry was nervous; he knew Snape didn't like him, though he didn't know why, and dreaded losing House points because of it.

They walked into the dimly lit room, filled with vials and glass jars with floating objects in them. Harry looked away quickly when he glanced at what looked like a human foot. They sat down to the right of the classroom, Draco and Harry next to each other and Blaise behind them, sitting next to a boy named Theodore Nott.

Professor Snape took roll call like the other teachers, only he didn't pause at Harry's name, only shooting a quick glance in his direction, sitting next to Draco.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he started. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry felt himself get excited; everything that Snape had said intrigued him immensely. Imagine, being able to stop death itself! Harry wanted to prove that he wasn't a dunderhead, if only Snape would just stop ignoring him for one moment.

For their first assignment, they were set to create a simple boil curing potion. Draco, a natural at Potions, helped Harry with their potion, while Snape snapped viciously at everyone else in the room for their "measly attempt of a potion." He never seemed to have a bad thing to say about theirs, though.

An hour later, after Snape finished yelling at Neville for exploding his potion, and rounding on Ron for not watching him carefully, they all headed out of the dungeon room.

Harry, along with Draco and Blaise, talked about their favorite lessons on the way to the common room, where they promptly fell onto the couch and armchairs in exhaustion.

"Man, what a day," Harry mumbled, and Blaise nodded. They listened to the quiet murmuring of the students milling about the common room, when one topic caught Harry's attention immediately.

" – believe someone would try breaking into Gringotts on 31 July, they're mad, I tell you – "

Harry lifted his head from the couch cushions and looked over at two third-year girls, looking at a newspaper in their hands. He got up and made his way over to them.

"I'm sorry, but can I borrow that article you were speaking about for a moment?" Harry asked them. One of the girls handed over the article and Harry read it quickly, not believing his eyes. Someone tried breaking into Gringotts, they day he and Hagrid were there, his birthday! He gave the article back to the girls and hurried back over to Draco and Blaise.

"Did you two hear about the break in at Gringotts? It was on my birthday!" The two boys nodded their heads.

"Yes, I heard something like that this morning, actually." Blaise said.

"And on your birthday too?" Draco said, filing that information away for later. "Wasn't that the day we met in Madam Malkin's?" he asked. Harry nodded, pleased that Draco remembered, and sat back down on the couch, thinking.

The paper said the vault the thief attempted to break into had been emptied out earlier that day. He and Hagrid had gotten the last remaining thing out of a vault that day, and Hagrid had said that it was important. Could that have been what the thief was looking for? Had Hagrid gotten the little package just in time? Was it here, in Hogwarts, right now? And was the thief going to come here, looking for the item they so desperately wanted?

**~…~**

"We must be cursed. That's the only explainable reason as to why we have to have flying lessons with the Gryffindors today!" Blaise threw himself onto Harry, groaning about the unfairness of it all. Harry laughed, shoving him off, and walked out with him and Draco to head to breakfast.

Harry was actually nervous for the afternoon's flying lesson; he'd never ridden a broomstick before in his life, and he was afraid he'd fall and make a fool out of himself the minute he tried.

The three boys entered the Great Hall, walking between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables to get to their usual seats at the end. Just as they were about to pass the first-year lions, Draco reached out to Neville and snatched a ball out of his hands. Ron jumped to his feet, about to yell at Draco, but Professor McGonagall arrived just in time.

"What's going on?" she asked in a stern voice.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." Neville said quietly.

Draco sneered, dropping the Remembrall into Neville's hands.

"Just looking," he said, pulling his friends to their seats.

At three-thirty that day, Harry, Blaise, and Draco headed down the front steps of the castle. The wind tousled their robes gently as they made their way to the designated flying area. There were two neat rows of broomsticks on the ground, a few Slytherins on one side. They were the last Slytherins to arrive, and now they waited for the Gryffindors, who came right after them.

Their instructor, Madam Hooch, a woman with short, gray hair and yellow hawk-like eyes arrived.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broom. Come on, hurry up."

Harry stared down at his broom, which looked rickety and unstable. He swallowed loudly.

"Stick out your right hand over the broom," Madam Hooch commanded near the front of the group. "and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone hollered.

Harry's broom jerked right into his waiting hand, but his was one of the few that did. Draco's and Blaise's responded to them just as enthusiastically, as did Ron's across from him. He saw that Hermione's and Neville's didn't even budge.

Madam Hooch showed them how to correctly mount and grip their brooms. Draco sneered viciously when she had said he was doing it wrong.

"Stupid woman, I'll grip my broomstick however I want to," he grumbled heatedly. Harry elbowed him harshly, causing Draco to glare weakly at him.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two – Come back, boy!"

Neville, who was nervous and jittery, had kicked off from the ground too early, and was now rising at a steady pace. He kept going upward – twenty feet, thirty feet. His broomstick was lazily guiding him over the other students, who could only stare up at the ashen-faced boy gripping his broom tightly. The broom now brought Neville right above Harry, who had to crane his neck to see everything clearly.

Neville glanced down at them, saw how high he was, and gasped, losing his balance and toppling over the side. It happened so fast that harry didn't have time to move; Neville fell with great speed and landed with a thud and sickening crack on top of Harry. Harry's glasses slammed into his face from the force, and he fell on his arm at an odd angle, with Neville crushing his left leg.

Pain blossomed through him, and he hissed in discomfort.

"Harry!" Harry could vaguely hear Draco calling his name, but he only rolled Neville off of him (a feat in itself) and groaned into the ground beneath him. Madam Hooch kneeled beside the two boys.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter a she examined Neville. She turned to him and did the same thing. "Broken leg and sprained shoulder for you, Mr. Potter," she tsked in worry and helped Neville up.

"Come on, boy – it's alright, up you get. Mr. Malfoy," she called. "Help Mr. Potter up and follow me to the Infirmary. None of you," she now spoke to the students behind them, looking at the scene with fascination. "is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dears."

Draco rushed over to Harry and helped him up without too much trouble; harry was a light boy, so it was easy for Draco to pick him up and sling Harry's good arm around his shoulders, hobbling off after Madam Hooch.

In no time at all, they arrive at the Infirmary, where Madam Hooch deposited them to the care of Madam Pomfrey, the school's nurse. Draco was given permission to stay with them, mainly to make sure Harry was alright, and Pomfrey guided the injured boys into hospital beds. She told them to sit still while she went to get the necessary items to heal them. As soon as she disappeared, Neville turned to Harry.

"H-Harry, I'm really sorry," he sniffled. "I was just s-so nervous, and then when I saw how high I was, I…" he trailed off, staring at the bed sheets. Draco took that moment to give his two-cents.

"You're lucky he wasn't _killed_, Longbottom! You would have been sent straight to Azkaban for that, and you would be sure that my father would be hearing about it!" he snarled at Neville, who squeaked pitifully and shrank back, away from the enraged Slytherin.

"Draco!" Harry admonished, stopping his friend from any further tirades. Making sure Draco wouldn't say any other hurtful things to Neville, Harry smiled at the boy.

"It's alright, Neville, really. I should have moved, it wasn't your fault." Neville stilled looked guilty, but nodded anyway, not making eye contact with anyone. Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's generosity, and Harry stuck his tongue at him.

Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to come back, arms full of bottles of bright, colourful liquids. She set them on a nearby table and gave Harry and Neville one of each, while Draco looked on curiously.

"Something to snap the bones back into place – oh stop with that look, boy, it'll just be a second – and a bit of Skele-Gro for any missing pieces that might have gotten away. Drink up, it'll help you heal."

Neville's sigh told Harry that his broken wrist had been healed, and Harry drank his own potion, which had a sickening sweet taste of cherries. Harry smacked his lips at the numb sweetness in his mouth and let the nurse fix his sprained shoulder.

A faint twinge of discomfort shot through his left leg, shifting the bones back into place and mending them quickly. Harry felt odd as he watched his leg go from and awkward angle to perfectly straight again.

"There you two go, all better. Mr. Longbottom, be happy that was your wand hand, you'll have a bit of trouble moving your hand too much from now on. And Mr. Potter, your leg will be fine, it was a clean break, just take care not to walk too much. Take rests every now and then. Your shoulder will also be sore in the morning." She gave the boys a look. "If you two have any other problems you come see me immediately, understand?"

They nodded, thanking the witch, and headed out of the hospital wing, Draco right behind them. The flying lesson was over, dinnertime quickly approaching, so the three boys went to the Great Hall for some food, while Draco kept poking Harry's newly healed shoulder in amusement. Harry smiled and waved goodbye to Neville, whose eyes widened and waved back hesitantly, before moving to the Slytherin table. Blaise was already waiting for them there.

After assuring him that he was fine and listening to how the flying lesson went ("Weasley was so scared he fell off his broom the minute he kicked off!" Blaise had said), Harry dug into his food, the excitement having left him famished. He looked up and saw Snape coming in their direction.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter," he said, looking down at the two. "It has come to my attention that you two have missed the mandatory flying lesson earlier, due to some… misfortune." Snape eyed Harry's shoulder, and Harry had the impulse to hide underneath the table.

"An alternative lesson will be held for you two tomorrow at the same time, same place, with the Slytherin Quidditch captain. Do not be tardy." He then left, heading up to the High Table. Draco turned to Harry with an eager grin on his face.

"Hear that? A private lesson with the Quidditch captain! This is great; he can teach us everything Madam Hooch wouldn't!" Harry nodded as he ate some kidney and steak pie.

**~…~**

The next day, Draco and Harry went down to the same grounds where the first lesson was held. There, they spotted and tall, dark-haired boy there, with three broomsticks, one in his hand.

"Potter and Malfoy, is it?" he asked, gesturing to the brooms on the ground, which Harry and Draco picked up. "I'm Flint, Marcus Flint, captain of our House's Quidditch team. Well, let's see how well you two can balance on a broom."

Marcus showed them exactly what to do, and helped them with their balance. The two were naturals, easily zooming around the area with ease. Marcus grinned at them from his own hovering broom and said, "Good, good! Now let's see how well you two do against the Bludgers!" Marcus waved his wand and a box from below them shot out two balls, zooming straight for them.

Harry and Draco veered off in different directions, avoiding the racing Bludgers trying to knock them off their brooms. While flying, Harry caught a glint of gold to his right, and he went after it. The gold thing flew in all kinds of ways, testing Harry's agility. He never noticed Marcus' watchful eye following his every move. He was too focused on getting to the gold thing.

Harry reached out his hand, ducking to avoid a blow from a passing Draco and following Bludger, and wrapped his fingers around the tiny gold ball, whose thin wings were fluttering madly in hopes of escaping. Harry turned around and headed to Marcus, a triumphant look in his eye.

"Nicely done, Potter! That there is the Snitch, the fastest ball in the game. Right lucky you managed to catch it; only a handful of first years are even able to see the gold reflecting off of it." Harry stared down at the golden ball, and then turned to watch Draco weasel away from the zooming red Quidditch balls.

A while later, Draco floated over to them, a wide grin on his face and his hair perfectly wind tussled.

"That was great! I love flying!" Harry agreed wholeheartedly, and followed Marcus down to the ground. The sun had gone down long before, and it was pitch-black outside. The only light was coming from the open door to the castle, where they all headed.

"You two get some rest; it won't do to mess up in classes because of a little fun." Marcus left to return the broomsticks to their rightful place, while Draco and Harry went inside.

"We should head to bed, it's really late," Harry said to Draco, about to lead them down to the dungeons. Instead, he looked up at the moving staircase, and saw a mop of bright red hair, followed by two brown figures, one of them very bushy. Harry got Draco's attention and pointed upward.

"Draco, wasn't that Ron, Hermione, and Neville? What are they doing out of bed?" Draco squinted up at the three, then shrugged.

"Who knows. Maybe they're trying to get themselves expelled." Draco looked hopeful then. "D'you think they are, though? Trying to get expelled? Oh Harry, we must go help them!" Draco pulled a hesitant Harry after him up the stairs, taking care to stay in the shadows so they wouldn't get caught by Prefects roaming the corridors. They followed the three Gryffindors and saw that they stopped in front an empty, locked classroom.

"Well, well, well!" Draco said loudly, startling them. Ron whipped out his wand and pointed it at the two Slytherins. Draco only smirked and straightened up. Harry just looked on curiously, having never seen a wizard dual before, while Hermione kept hissing on about how they were going to get into trouble and Neville looked around them nervously. Harry rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Peeves, the school's mischievous poltergeist, bellowed out, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

The five students yelped, and ran from the approaching footsteps, hearing Filch's voice above Peeves' screeching.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, bolting down the hallway. They all made a few turns and then stopped, trying to catch their breath. It wasn't long before Filch caught up to them.

"They're around here somewhere, sniff them out, my sweet," they heard him whisper to his cat, Mrs. Norris.

They tried going into the room behind them only to find it locked.

"This is it!" Ron nearly sobbed. "We're done for! This is the end!" Filch was rapidly approaching.

"Oh, move over!" Hermione said, the same time Draco grumbled, "Let me handle this!"

The two pulled out their wands and aimed it at the lock, saying clearly, "_Alohomora!_"

The force of the combined spell nearly blew the door off its hinges, and they piled into the room, shutting it closed behind them and pressing their ears to the door.

Filch's voice drifted off, and they all sighed in relief.

"That was a close one. One second longer and we would've been packing our bags back for home, I reckon – get _off_, Neville!" Harry shoved off Neville's hand, which had been tugging at his sleeve since they entered the room. "_What?_"

Harry turned, and then felt his blood run cold. He was looking right into the eyes of a gargantuan dog, a dog with three heads, filling up the room from floor to ceiling. The dog stared at the small, quivering, _edible_ children in front of them. It had been momentarily stunned at the appearance f the four, but was quickly getting over the fact, if what they could tell from the loud growls emitting from the beast.

Harry reached behind him and grabbed for the doorknob, just as Draco and Neville let out rather high-pitched shrieks of terror. They fell backward, out of the room just as the dog lunged for where they had once been standing. Harry stood and slammed the door shut, then dragged Draco up by the hand and took off running. He didn't stop to see if the others were following.

They kept running, long after they were sure they were away from that dreaded room, and finally stopped in front of the Slytherin entrance. Marcus Flint was just returning from putting the broomsticks away, and looked at them in surprise.

"I thought you two were already in bed. Where on earth have you been?" he asked.

"Never mind that – pureblood, pureblood," Harry wheezed, scrambling into the common room when the door swung open. He and Draco threw themselves onto the empty couch, panting and clutching the stitches in their sides, Marcus going to his dorm with a confused look on his face.

"What madman would keep a guard dog like that in a castle full of children?" Draco said, his face flushed from exertion. Harry peered at him from under his arm, which he had thrown over his eyes to stop his head from spinning.

"Guard dog?" he said. "What makes you think that – that _thing_ was guarding something?"

Draco sat up, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Before we left, I saw it was standing on something – a trapdoor, it looked like. It's obviously guarding something of great value. Besides, Hogwarts is known as the safest place in the world – "

" – For something you want to hide…" Harry finished, remembering Hagrid's words from Diagon Alley. He and Draco decided to rest, and went up to their beds. Just as Harry was laying his head down on his pillows, he had a sudden thought, and realized just where the ragged little parcel from Gringotts was.

**~…~**

The next morning, Draco and Harry were sitting at breakfast, quietly whispering to Blaise about last night's adventure, when a dozen large screech owls flew in, carrying two long parcels between them. They dropped the parcels into Draco and Harry's laps before flying away. The two open up the letter first, glad that they did once they read its contents.

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

_It contains yours and Mr. Malfoy's new Nimbus Two Thousands, and it would be wise not to let anyone else know that you have received brooms since, as first years, you are not allowed and everyone else would demand one. Mr. Flint has informed me of both of your performances yesterday on the brooms and I have managed to persuade Professor Dumbledore to allow you both on the Quidditch team a year early. Flint will be meeting you two tonight on the Quidditch pitch for a training session at seven o' clock. Use it wisely._

The letter was signed, with a flourish, by Professor S. Snape, and Harry's eyes widened when he saw that. Snape had gotten Draco and him broomsticks – not just any broomsticks, but Nimbus Two Thousands, which Harry has heard to be one of the fastest brooms to be made yet! He couldn't stop his smile as he looked up at the High Table to Snape, who was dutifully looking away from the two, a small smirk on his face.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Blaise whispered, reading Draco's own note. "You two are so lucky; you're probably the youngest players in over a century!" Harry and Draco grinned at each other, and they, along with Blaise, grabbed their packages and hurried out of the Great Hall, hoping to open it in the dungeons. Their path was blocked, however, by Ron and Hermione, who were coming down the stairs from the Gryffindor tower.

"That's a broomstick!" Ron said, looking at their parcels. "First years aren't allowed to have brooms, Malfoy, Potter!" Harry suppressed a wince at Ron's tone; it seemed that he still hasn't forgiven Harry for taking Draco's hand in friendship. Although, who would forgive him; Harry had just up and left Ron back on the train, it was enough to have anyone dislike him.

"It's not just _any_ broomstick, Weasley," Blaise said. "It's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What does your family have, an old Cleansweep?" Blaise laughed. "Cleansweeps are not nearly in league with the Nimbus."

Hermione spoke up then.

"Malfoy, Potter, you two are going to be in big trouble when a teacher finds out you two purchased broomsticks! It's against the rules, and I for one will be sure to inform Professor McGonagall about your rule breaking as soon as – "

"Not arguing, I hope, children?" came Professor Flitwick's voice, appearing at Draco's elbow.

Malfoy and Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," Ron said at once.

"Yes, yes, that's right," Professor Flitwick squeaked, smiling brightly up at Harry and Draco. "Professor Snape told me all about the special circumstances, boys. And what models are they?"

"Nimbus Two Thousands, sir," said Harry, trying hard not to smile at Ron's rage filled expression. Professor Flitwick sent them on their way, and Draco, Harry, and Blaise laughed their way down to the dungeons. Harry felt a bit bad laughing at Ron's anger, but he felt hurt from the red-head's obvious dislike towards him.

They burst into their dormitory and sat the covered brooms on Harry bed, quickly tearing through the wrapping.

Harry, who knew absolutely nothing about broomsticks, thought that his Nimbus Two Thousand was perfect. It was mahogany, sleek and shiny, with neat, pin straight twigs, and _Nimbus 2000_ written in gold at the top.

Draco, Harry, and Blaise spent their time admiring the brooms, until seven o' clock, where Draco and Harry went down to meet Marcus, who greeted them with a smile. They stayed out there for several hours, learning that Harry was perfect for the Seeker position while Draco was an admirable force as a Chaser, before coming back in and went to bed, exhausted.

**~…~**

The next past two months flew by drastically, and before Harry knew it, it was Halloween. They were currently learning the Levitation spell in their last class of the day, Charms class, and so far, Draco, Harry, Hermione, and, surprisingly, Neville were the only ones able to master it. Ron had poked himself in the eye and Seamus Finnigan from Gryffindor has set fire to the feather they were levitating.

Neville, who was sitting next to Ron, beamed brightly when he accomplished the spell, and then smiled at the red-head, who only scowled and rubbed at his swelling eye. They were walking out of the classroom when Harry heard Ron say to Seamus, "It's a wonder anyone can even stand him. He's a nightmare, honestly. Longbottom thinks he's so great, just because he could complete the assignment."

Someone barreled past Harry as they rushed past him. It was Neville, and Harry was startled to see Neville's face; it looked like he was about to cry. Throwing a glare in Ron's direction, he hurried to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, hoping Neville would arrive and be in better spirits. On the way there, Harry heard Seamus telling Dean Thomas that he heard Neville sniffling in the boy's restroom, and wanted to be left alone.

Harry continued to worry about the boy, even as he was helping himself to a baked potato, when Professor Quirrel ran in, his turban slipping sideways and his face white with horror. His voice shook even more than normal when he said, "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know." He then fainted on the spot.

Everyone immediately began panicking, and only Dumbledore shooting fireworks out of his wand did it quiet them down. He ordered the prefects to lead their Houses to their respective dorms. The Slytherins went to the hospital wing since their dorms were in the dungeons with the troll.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they made their way up the stairs. Blaise shrugged from beside him.

"Beats me; they're supposed to be extremely stupid from what I hear. Maybe Peeves let it in as a joke or something."

They were almost to the Infirmary when Harry stopped, grabbing Draco's and Blaise's arms.

"I've just thought – Neville."

"What about him?" Blaise asked, trying to move forward with the rest of the Slytherins.

"He doesn't know about the troll."

Draco bit his lip looking very reluctant.

"Draco," Harry pleaded. Draco sighed, sending a glare Harry knew he didn't mean.

"We better not get in trouble for this, Potter," Draco grumbled, while Harry and Blaise grinned. Harry pulled the two after him, and Blaise mouthed _"whipped"_ to Draco, who scowled at the dark Italian.

On their way to the boy's restroom, they saw Snape passing by, heading to the third corridor. By then, a putrid stench filled their nostrils, and they all covered their noses quickly. It smelled of sweaty gym socks and a public bathroom that no one bothered to clean, ever.

Blaise pointed to the end of the hallway, showing the ugly mug of the troll, lumbering their way. The boys stayed in the shadows as it passed, desperately holding their breath as it came closer. It stopped in front of a chamber room, paused, then went inside.

"Let's lock it in!" Draco hissed in Harry's ear. They were close enough to the door to shut it when a loud scream filled their ears. It was Neville, inside the same room as the troll.

"Oh, no," Draco whispered.

"It's the boy's restroom!" gasped Blaise, his dark face unusually pale in the moonlight.

"_Neville!"_ Harry yelled, just as Blaise and Draco said, _"Longbottom!"_

Not thinking straight, Harry pulled open the door and tripped inside, the other two running in right behind him.

Neville was huddled against the wall, shaking violently, and looked like he was about to pass out. The troll was quickly advancing toward him, knocking the sinks off the wall with its club.

"Try to confuse it!" Harry shrieked, grabbing a lone metal pipe and lunged it at the troll's head.

The troll paused, stopping just feet from the faint-looking Neville. It looked around dumbly, wondering what hit it, and spotted the three Slytherins. It stared for a moment before coming towards them, raising its club high above its head. They split up and went in different directions. Blaise yelled at it from behind.

"Hey, ugly!" Blaise threw another metal pipe at the troll, but it didn't seem to notice getting hit this time, only turning and looking at Blaise, giving Harry the time to run to Neville and tug at his arm.

"Come on, run, _run_!" Harry yelled, trying to drag the boy off the ground, but Neville only stayed in his spot, staring at the troll in open-mouthed terror.

The shouting and banging caused the troll to lose his temper, and it roared, clambering toward Draco, who was backed up in a corner with no means of escape. Before anyone could do anything, the troll swept its meaty hand in Draco's direction, throwing him across the room into the last remainders of the broken sinks. Draco's head cracked against the porcelain and he fell unconscious.

Harry then leapt at the troll's back, and, in an act of stupid, reckless bravery, shoved his wand right up its nostril. The troll howled with pain and rage, swinging its club this way and that, trying to fling Harry off of its back. Harry clung on for dear life, hoping that the club won't knock him out with the massive movements.

"Blaise! _Help_!" Harry screamed, his hold on the troll's broad neck slipping. Blaise had pulled out his wand, but he was shaking with fear.

"I-I don't know what spell to use!" he sputtered. Neville looked up, seeing Harry holding onto the troll.

"Z-Zabini! The spell we learned today in Charms! _Wingardium Leviosa!_" he said. Blaise just shook his head, muttering, "But I didn't master the spell, I can't do it…" Still, he raised his wand and shouted the incantation.

The troll's club only jerked slightly, causing the beast to grow even more irate.

"Levi-_o_-sa, Zabini! Levi-_O_-sa!" Neville screamed, moving out of the way when the club came crashing down close to him.

Blaise screwed his eyes shut, raised his wand once more, and bellowed out, "_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!_"

The club, on its way to finally making contact with Harry's face, froze in midair, as the troll's hand swept onward. The troll stared up at the slowly rising club, as it turned over, blunt side down and fell promptly on its head with a loud crack. The troll swayed for a moment, blinking stupidly, before it fell to the ground with a thump that shook the whole room.

Harry rose from the floor and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose, wiping off the boogers that looked like lumpy gray cream cheese on the troll's trousers. Blaise was still standing with a shocked look on his face, wand raised above his head.

Harry rushed over to Draco's side on trembling legs, falling next to the blond. He checked his pulse, ecstatic to feel a steady _thump, thump, thump_ of Draco's heartbeat, and tried waking the boy up. Blaise was busy helping Neville to his feet and coming over to them.

"Draco," harry murmured, shaking the blond gently. Draco's eyelids fluttered slightly, and Harry smiled. "Draco, come on, wake up," he said. And this time, Draco's eyes opened fully, blinking in the harsh restroom lights. He looked up at the relieved faces of harry, Blaise, and Neville. He glanced at Harry and closed his eyes, sighing.

"That's the last time I ever help save your friends, Potter," he mumbled, and the other boys laughed, glad to see Draco was acting normal. They helped him up slowly, careful not to jostle any sprained body parts

Suddenly, there was a rush of footsteps and door slamming. They looked up to see Professor McGonagall bursting into the room, followed closely by Snape, with Quirrel right behind him. Quirrel caught one glimpse of the troll and whimpered pathetically, stepping out of the room slightly.

As Snape bent over the troll, examining it, Professor McGonagall rounded on the boys. Harry had never seen her looked so furious before, and he hoped that they'd be sent off quickly, not wanting to be around an angered McGonagall.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" she said, her voice shaking with anger. Harry looked at Blaise and Draco, who looked as if they weren't afraid of punishment form their teacher. Neville, though, looked more frightened than he did when the troll was still conscious.

"You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

Snape decided to step in, giving the Slytherins a sharp, piercing look. "I'll take it from here, Minerva," Snape said, his eyes gliding over the boys with disdain. "After all, three of these four students are in _my_ House." This time, Draco and Blaise hung their heads in shame, knowing their punishment from their Head of House would be far from pleasant.

Just as Snape was about to administer House point deduction and cruel detentions, a small voice spoke up from beside them.

"Please, P-Professor Snape – they were looking f-for me."

"Mr. Longbottom!" McGonagall said.

"I-I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could get away from it on my own, if anything happened. But I couldn't and Harry, Malfoy, and Zabini came here to s-save me."

Blaise's wand dropped from his hand, and Draco's mouth opened in shock. Neville Longbottom, telling a lie to Professor Snape, his most feared teacher?

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be d-dead now. Harry stuck his wand up the troll's nose after Malfoy confused it and Zabini knocked it out with its own club. It was about to f-finish me off w-when they arrived…" Neville trailed off in a stutter to rival Quirrel's, who had peeked his head back in to listen to the events.

Snape curled his lip in a sneer. "In that case," he snarled. "Mr. Longbottom, you foolish boy, how could you possibly think of going after a mountain troll on your own?"

Neville flinched and hung his head low. Harry was speechless, but also proud. Neville feared Snape more than anything, and yet he was standing up to him and blatantly lying to him to get them out of extreme trouble. Harry smothered his proud grin.

"Five points will taken from each of you," Snape silenced Draco's protests with a look. "I am most disappointed in all of you, especially you Slytherins. If you're through acting like complete imbeciles, then return to your House. The students are finishing their feast with each other." Snape turned on his heel and left smartly, rounding a corner and turning out of sight. Professor McGonagall turned to them then.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each gain ten House points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed about this. You may go."

The four boys bolted down the corridor and away from the teachers and smell of troll. None of them spoke at all until they arrived at the first floor, in front of the Great Hall. They stopped, catching their breaths, and glanced at one another, shuffling awkwardly.

"Thanks," they said at once, and hurried off to their respective places to eat, Neville in the Gryffindor tower, and Harry, Draco, and Blaise off to the hospital wing.

The next morning, as the three boys entered the Great Hall, they caught Neville's eye from across the room. Neville smiled shyly at them, and Harry and Blaise smiled back, even Draco gave Neville a nod of acceptance.

From that moment on, Neville Longbottom became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.

**HPDM_HPDM_HPDM**

**PHEW! That was the longest chapter yet! An exact 24 pages in Microsoft Word, 7,700 words, I am exhausted! But I had promised myself that I'd complete a chapter each week, and I've kept to that promise so far! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry if your friend suggestion wasn't used. You never know, maybe something will happen later on in the story? Although I doubt it, my creative juices aren't flowing correctly lately.**

**Next chapter:**

**The first Quidditch game of the season, and Harry and Draco surprise the student population with their position on the Slytherin team. Also, it's Christmas time for Hogwarts, and the two find a mysterious mirror, all the while searching for information on the three-headed dog from before.**

**Yes, I kind of look forward to writing next chapter :D Also, look forward to an inside look on Snape's and Dumbledore's thoughts. Snape realizes that Harry isn't like his father after all.**

**Have a favorite scene in this chapter? How about a line? My personal favorite was when Draco said, **"Stupid woman, I'll grip my broomstick however I want to,"** XD**

**Give me your thoughts and opinions in a review, yeah? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh, sorry everyone! It's been **_**four weeks**_** since I last updated, and I'm terribly sorry for that! I'm trying to think of how to get through their first year quickly, so I can get on with everything else and not make this story too long, you know? Ahh, oh well, que sera, sera, as my family say XD**

**Also, where I live, today is my birthday (Sept. 30)! Well, actually, I started typing this early in the morning, but I finished about 15 minutes till midnight, sooo haha. I feel old, even though I'm not, haha. I thought, what better present than a chapter for you all? So here you go!**

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form, JK Rowling does. This is purely for my, and others, entertainment.**

**HPDM_HPDM_HPDM**

Albus Dumbledore was a busy man. A very busy man indeed. What with running a school filled with magical children alongside being the spokesperson for the Light side, his days were very tiring.

Ah, but it would all be worth it in the end. Albus was smarter than a fair amount of people, and he liked to use that power to get the things he wanted, no, _deserved_. Why should some incompetent brat steal all the glory he so rightfully needed?

Yes, Mr. Harry James Potter. Albus was no fool; he knew the sheer greatness of Harry's power, buried deep within the boy's subconscious. And he planned to use it to his own benefit. After all, he was the one who had planned out Harry's whole life since his parent's death.

Sitting at his throne-like chair behind his desk, Albus whistled a merry tune, tapping his wand gently against the armrest. No one knew of his plan, and no one will.

As if anyone would encourage him killing off Harry Potter.

Albus had nothing against Harry, not at all. He just felt that while he had been battling dark lords long before Harry was even conceived, he should be given credit for defeated the greatest dark lord as of yet. How could Harry Potter, who was just a mere 1 year old baby, reduce Lord Voldemort into nothing but vapor, when Albus hadn't so much as laid a finger on the evil man?

So, Albus' plan was simple. The Dark Lord was bound to come back, he knew it. All he needed to do was wait for the perfect moment to strike, and make sure that no one was around to see the confrontation. Harry would defeat Voldemort once and for all, and while he was celebrating in his victory, Albus would attack. Then, he'll tell the unsuspecting public how they both dueled greatly, but Voldemort had finished Harry off in the end. In a rage, Albus had defeated Voldemort for Harry's sake, and the Wizarding world would be eternally grateful to him.

Albus reached across his desk to the bowl of sweets. Plucking one from the top, he placed it in his mouth and smiled, sucking on the treat.

Yes, everything would work out perfectly.

**~…~**

Harry shivered, wrapping his cloak around him tightly. The November air was frigid, letting no one stay out in its weather for long.

The Quidditch season had begun, and on Saturday, he and Draco would be playing their first game, against Gryffindor. If Slytherin won, the other Houses would have no chance of beating them for the House Championship.

Draco and Harry had to train in secret, no one else in the school, save for the team, teachers, and Blaise, even knowing about their making the team.

Neville had shown Harry the library's copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_, after they told him of the two making the Quidditch squad, which helped the two boys with the rules of the game. After reading about seven hundred ways to commit a foul, and how a referee once ended up in an African desert, him, Draco, Blaise, and Neville found themselves back in the library, talking about how the game might go. Neville was very supportive; despite it was his House they were playing against ("It's not like I'm on the team or anything. I'm not that interested in Quidditch anyway." He had said). They started wondering if there were potions to help a person cheat in the game, _not_ that they were contemplating it.

Looking up, Harry spotted Professor Snape walking from out of the Restricted section of the library. He stood up, telling his friends that he'll just ask Snape for their answer, and followed the man out. Harry found him in the staffroom, and was about to speak when he saw Snape's leg.

It was a mess, blood dripping down a long gash on his calf. Filch was standing there, handing Snape bandages, as the dark teacher said, "Blasted thing. How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?" Snape then spotted Harry, who had been trying to leave without notice.

"POTTER!"

Snape dropped his robes, hiding his leg from view and spun to face Harry, who was frozen in place.

"Sir, I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Who would barge into the staffroom unannounced like that, Potter? Have you no intelligence?" Snape limped to Harry, his face marred in a fierce scowl.

"I –" Harry stammered. He glanced down at Snape's leg. "Sir, please, are you alright? That looked really bad." He stated instead. Snape's face relaxed slightly, though it still held the look of extreme displeasure.

"I am _fine_, Mr. Potter." At least he was back to saying Mr. Potter, instead of just Harry's surname. "I do not need caring for by a first year such as yourself. Now leave." Harry hesitated, looking at the grumbling Filch in the background, holding more bandages, then back to Snape's backside, since he had turned form Harry.

"But –"

"_Leave_, Mr. Potter. Now." Snape pointed to the door and Harry hurried out, not wanting to anger his Head of House anymore. He quickly made his way back to the library, and sat in his sit with the others.

"Well?" Draco asked, leaning his chair on its two back legs. "Did he give you an answer or what?"

Harry told them what he had seen in a small whisper. Neville squeaked, Draco's chair toppled backwards in surprise, and Blaise blinked in confusion.

"So what?" he asked. "Snape could have been in the forest for all we know. Maybe he got attacked in there?" Harry went along with that, knowing Blaise didn't understand the importance of Snape's wound. He wasn't there when Harry had seen the three-headed dog, but Draco and Neville were. Neville was staring at the tabletop with wide eyes, while Draco looked a bit green in the face.

They finished their business in the library, heading off to bed for an early start to their Saturday morning. Despite knowing that he had his first Quidditch match in only a few hours, Harry fell asleep promptly, his dreams plagued with images of broomsticks, Snape's leg, and a tall mirror in a dark classroom.

**~…~**

Harry sat, staring blankly at his plate, while everyone else went around him in a sickening cheerfulness. His stomach churned when he thought of what came after breakfast. Draco, beside him, looked the same, pushing his eggs around his plate pitifully.

"C'mon you two, eat up," Neville said from in front of them, next to Blaise. "You need your energy for later on."

Instead of sitting at the Gryffindor table like every other normal first year lion, Neville had came over and asked to sit with them, saying he didn't know anyone else from Gryffindor he was comfortable with. The other Slytherins had sneered ferociously, but were silenced by Draco's icy glare (It helped to be from such an important family, he had told Harry earlier.). It didn't stop the Gryffindors from giving Neville disapproving glares of their own.

"I don't want to eat anything," they both mumbled. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"A bit of toast then? Here, have some with strawberry jam." Neville handed the two boys a single square of toast, each with a healthy amount of strawberry jam spread on it. They nibbled on it for a bit before realizing just how hungry they were, and began to dig into their breakfast heartily. Blaise blinked at Neville in surprise.

"How did you do that? They never listen to me when I tell them to eat." He asked. Neville gave him a small smile.

"My Gran used to do that when I didn't want to eat. It's very helpful when you're stressed." He shrugged. "They need to have something in their stomachs." Blaise nodded thoughtfully, and went back to watching Harry and Draco practically inhale their food.

By eleven o'clock, they made their way to the Quidditch pitch, satisfied and full, where the seats were raised high into the air.

Harry and Draco went into the locker room, while Neville followed Blaise to the Slytherin side of the pitch. Neville had said he didn't like the murderous way the other lions were looking at him.

There was no pep talk waiting for them, the team knew wholeheartedly that they'd win the match. Harry wasn't so sure.

Soon enough, they were walking onto the field, the sun shining down on them and the air brisk and fresh. He could almost feel the stares on his back as he walked behind Draco. Madam Hooch was standing in the middle of the field, and said, "Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," Harry saw that she said this mostly to Marcus, who smirked and shrugged lightly. Madam Hooch gave him a look.

"Mount your brooms, please."

They all stood over their brooms and jerked up as the loud, shrill sound of a whistle blasted through the air.

Harry paid no mind to the commentary, supplied by a Gryffindor named Lee Jordan, who was Fred and George's friend with the tarantula. Harry squinted around the field, wishing the sun wasn't glaring so harshly through his glasses. While he was searching he saw that Gryffindor already made the first goal.

Harry zoomed around the field, dodging Bludgers sent his way from George (or Fred), who wore an apologetic grin on his face. A glint of gold caught Harry's eye, and he raced after it, the crowd screaming loudly around him.

"And I do believe Potter's seen the Snitch! There he goes folks, chasing after it like the hounds of Hell were upon him! Right good player, Potter, it's a shame that he's in Slytherin – calm down, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, I was only joking – Oh, Potter seems to have lost the Snitch!"

Harry blew out a breath of air angrily; he would have caught the Snitch if Katie Bell hadn't intercepted him in the last moment. Draco passed by and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Try not to concentrate on the game, it'll distract you!" he called back to Harry. That was easier said than done, Harry thought. This being the first game he's ever participated in, Harry was very curious to see how it was actually done. He shook his head, flying high above the players to look for the Snitch. He could see Blaise and Neville, the one speck of red in a sea of green, cheering madly in the audience, sitting close by the teachers, in case someone tried messing with Neville.

After 5 minutes of fruitless searching, Harry let his eyes drift toward the game. Marcus had possession of the Quaffle, and was dodging other players quickly, on his way to the goal post. Halfway there, he passed it to Draco, who's smaller, slighter body easily bypassed the remaining Gryffindors, and he flung the ball into the tallest post, earning Slytherin 10 points. Harry grinned at Draco, who gave thumbs up in return. Harry made to turn his broom in the other direction.

But his broom didn't obey. Instead, it gave a harsh jerk, nearly sending Harry flying off the broom. He gripped it tightly with both hands, and stared down at the handle, confused. Did Nimbus Two Thousands normally try to kill the riders? It jerked again, this time rolling to the side and zigzagging around. Harry's heart dropped into his stomach. No one appeared to have noticed Harry's broom trying to fling him off, but people were soon gasping, pointing up at him.

"Something's wrong with Slytherin Seeker's broom; it looks ready to throw him straight to the ground! Someone might want to go help Potter, and fast." Lee Jordan stated, but no one could get close to Harry, for when they did, his broom threatening to fall, dragging Harry along with it. Marcus was busy scoring five goals while everyone was distracted.

Suddenly, it twisted, and Harry was left holding onto the handle with one hand. He could see Draco hovering nervously underneath him, ready to catch Harry if he fell. He also saw Neville jump up with a shout, backing up into Professor Quirrel standing behind him. He, in turn, knocked into Professor Snape, who just so happened to have placed himself behind the stuttering man. Scowling, Snape picked himself off of the floor, sending both Quirrel and Neville a dark look (although the latter didn't notice, he was too busy crying into Blaise's shoulder), before glancing back up at Harry. But by that time, Harry's Nimbus had gotten under control, and he swung himself back on, the crowd cheering loudly.

"Everything's back on schedule, folks, and the broom mishap is over. The Nimbus Company should look into their products if it's going to act like that!" The game continued with gusto.

Not a minute later, Harry was speeding downward, closer and closer to the ground. He suddenly clamped a hand over his mouth and fell off his broom, though he was close enough to the ground not to get hurt. The crowd leaned forward in their seats, trying to see him.

Harry gagged a bit, and then coughed out a small, bright gold ball with fluttering wings.

"I've got it! I've got the Snitch!" he called, waving the hand clutching the Snitch in the air madly. Slytherin roared.

Harry spent the rest of the day celebrating in the common room with Draco, Blaise and all the other Slytherins. Neville had congratulated them and made his way to his dormitory. He never felt so happy in his life, and went to sleep with a large grin on his face.

**~…~**

The next morning, a tawny barn owl dropped a note next to Harry's plate during breakfast, before stealing a bit of scrambled eggs and flying off. Harry opened the note and read it quickly.

_Right impressive play on the field, Harry. Mind joining me fer some tea in my hut? – Hagrid_

Harry smiled, looking up at the entrance to the Great Hall, catching Hagrid's wink as he left, and then went back to his breakfast. He was currently trying to convince Draco to come along with him. Blaise had decided to sleep in that Sunday and Neville was in the greenhouses with Professor Sprout.

"No! No, no, no, I absolutely refuse it!" Draco seethed, stabbing his flapjacks viciously.

"Oh, come _on_, Draco! One little visit won't hurt!"

"That's easy for you to say! Have you seen the size of that man? He can crush us with only the slightest flex of his pinky! His pinky _toe_, that is!" Harry frowned.

"What's wrong with Hagrid? You didn't say anything bad about him at Madam Malkin's." he mumbled. Draco shook his head.

"It's not that I didn't say anything bad. It's just – I say, do you know how easily I bruise? My fair complexion does not agree with heavy handed people, a pat on the back can very well result in my death! No, I refuse to meet the giant."

Harry stared hard at the side of Draco's head, and then chuckled.

"Oh, I get it now." Draco swiveled his head to look at Harry. "You do?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"It's alright Dray. I understand. I mean, it's perfectly normal to be scared, and Hagrid _is_ a big man and all –" Red splotches appeared on Draco's cheeks.

"Scared? Why I never – I'll have you know, I – I'm not scared!" he sputtered.

"Right. Then why don't you prove it by coming with me to Hagrid's?"

"Fine! I will!" Draco continued assaulting his food, grumbling under his breath.

"Scared, he says. Ha! A Malfoy is never scared, especially not of half-giants with large, deadly weapons as hands."

After breakfast, Harry and Draco left the castle, and went down to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked on the door while Draco stood slightly behind him, hunched out of view. Hagrid opened the door wide, smiling behind his wiry beard.

"Harry! C'min, c'min, make yerself at home. Oh, an' who's this?" Hagrid craned his neck, trying to see who was standing behind Harry, and Draco peered back at him quietly. "Malfoy, is it? Draco Malfoy? Hmmm," Hagrid scratched his beard, squinting at Draco.

"Well, alrigh' then. You c'mon in too, I suppose. Any friend of Harry's is a friend o' mine!" Draco followed Harry slowly into the cottage, and they seated themselves at the high table. The edge came up to their shoulders.

"As I said in yer letter, Harry, tha' was some fine playing out there yesterday." Hagrid brought over two cups of tea for the boys and sat down with his own bucket, with what looked like a form of alcohol. Draco wrinkled his nose at the drink but took a sip anyway. Harry wasn't thirsty.

They continued talking about the events of yesterday when they got to the topic of Harry's broom losing control.

"I tell you, not any broom reacts like that!" Draco spouted, and Hagrid nodded his head, his cheeks flushed red. Harry had a suspicious feeling that his and Draco's tea had something more than cream, judging by the blond's pink face and loud voice. He poured his cup into a nearby plant.

"Bu' who would do such a thing to 'arry?" Hagrid slurred. He took a large swig from his bucket, most of the drink sloshing down his front.

"Maybe a teacher did, as a joke." Harry suggested. Draco agreed immediately but Hagrid snorted.

"No teacher would try and do tha' to yeh, 'arry. It's their jobs to protect yer from harm."

"Then why is there a three-headed dog inside a castle filled with children?" Draco blurted out. Hagrid bolted upright.

"How d'you know about Fluffy?" he asked. Harry choked on his saliva.

"_Fluffy?_"

"Yeah – he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the –"

"Yes?" Harry asked, leaning forward. Draco was busy tracing patterns in the ceiling.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," Hagrid said. "That's top secret, that is."

"But someone might be trying to _steal_ it."

"Rubbish," Hagrid barked, drinking some more from his bucket. Draco had fallen asleep in his chair, slumping onto Harry for support. "No one's tryin' to steal that – the secret item. Now, you forget that dog, and you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel –"

"Aha!" Harry exclaimed, shocking Draco out of his slumber. "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid fumed quietly in the corner.

**~…~**

_Dear Draco,_

_I'd like to congratulate you on making a spot on the Slytherin Quidditch team; you can be sure that the team will receive a gift for their good judgment._

_I'm sorry to hear that you won't be joining your mother and I over the Christmas holidays. You must be taking the time to study more for next term's classes. We'll be sure to send your presents via owl. Of course, I'd like to hear more about this friendship you've acquired with young Mr. Potter. Why have I not been informed about this earlier? Be sure to write back._

_Father._

_Dear Father,_

_I apologize for not writing sooner; I was so busy keeping up with my studies that I found no other time to write. I'm sure you'll be hearing a good word or two from Uncle Severus about my performance in Potions._

_Harry and I met in Diagon Alley, the day we went shopping for my supplies. We met again on the train, and we've been practically inseparable once he was sorted into Slytherin alongside me. He's quite nice, I would be thrilled to bring him to the Manor sometime soon._

_Since I won't be coming home for the break, you and Mother can go on that trip to Swahili you were talking about. I'm sure it will be enjoyable._

_Do send pictures._

_Draco._

Draco sealed his letter and sent it off with his owl, leaving the Owlery quickly. It was very cold, December being brutal to his skin. Draco had to constantly use moisturizer to keep his skin from chaffing.

The castle's warmth was greatly appreciated, as Draco slipped off the thick Slytherin-themed scarf from his neck. Now, to find Harry.

Originally, Draco had planned to go home to Malfoy Manor during the holidays, that is, he was before he found out Harry was staying at Hogwarts. Harry refused to say why, only muttering something about wanting to see what Christmas at Hogwarts was like, but that was enough for Draco. He quickly unpacked everything from his trunk and mailed his parents, saying that he was staying at Hogwarts with his friend.

In all honesty, Draco didn't want Harry alone for his first magical Christmas. He knew that Harry was brought up with Muggles (the odd creatures that they were), so he wanted to see firsthand Harry's expression come Christmas morning. Draco was practically vibrating with excitement!

He entered the Great Hall, glancing around for the familiar mop of inky black hair, when Ron Weasley bumped into him from behind. Draco sneered at him, brushing off his coat.

"Hands off Weasley. I don't want to catch poverty." Weasley turned a remarkable shade of scarlet. Draco wondered if he could make the boy any redder.

"Of course, you can always get a job to rid yourself from your poorness. How about gamekeeper, then? I'm sure Hagrid's hut is like a palace compared to what your family's used to. Doesn't your mother sleep in the tool shed?"

Weasley lunged for Draco's throat, just as Professor Snape rounded the corner, spotting them.

"WEASLEY!" he bellowed. Draco smirked at the paling boy.

"Five points from Gryffindor and a week of detention with Filch, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, you two." Draco brushed past Weasley roughly, sniggering lightly as he followed his Potions professor. Snape glance at Draco from the corner of his eye, and the blond put up an innocent face.

"Your father informs me that you've requested to remain at Hogwarts for the holidays, Draco," Snape said, inspecting the Christmas decorations adorning the Great Hall. Draco nodded, before remembering that Snape couldn't see his nod, and said, "Yes sir, I have. I thought a change would be nice, and it gives Mother and Father a chance to vacation for the holidays. They haven't gotten to do that much once I was born." Snape inclined his head, silently agreeing.

"And I see that Mr. Potter has also signed to stay at Hogwarts?" he asked silkily.

"He has, sir."

"Hmm," Snape said, flicking his wand over a miniature broomstick, a small candy strung from its handle. The broom flew in front of Draco, disappearing with a pop once he plucked the sweet from it. Draco unraveled the candy and popped it into his mouth. Mmm, blueberry.

Professor Snape nodded at Draco, sweeping out of the Great Hall without another word. Draco looked at the Slytherin table to see Harry staring at him, and glancing back at Snape's retreating figure. Draco made his way over to him, plopping himself next to Harry on the bench and snatching another small broom from the air, handing it to the other boy. Harry took it and grinned.

"So," he said, unwrapping the candy. "What were you and Snape talking about?" Harry made a face and spat the candy into a napkin. "Eurgh, blueberry." Draco shoved his shoulder.

"Blueberry is the greatest! And if you must know, Snape was asking if I was staying over the hols. And I am." More mini brooms were floating around the, eager to be picked. Draco took half of them while Harry took the other half.

"Really? And why are you staying? I'd have thought you'd be off on some grand vacation with your parents or something." Draco shook his head.

"No, I figured they should have some alone time. Besides, who would stay with you here? All the Slytherins are going home, and Longbottom had said he was visiting his grandmother." The sweet he picked next was banana flavored, and Draco threw it across the Hall in disgust.

"That doesn't mean you had to stay just for me." Harry mumbled shyly. Draco shrugged and tapped the back of Harry's hand, gaining his attention.

"Yes, well I wanted to. And it's all said and done for, so there's no stopping it now. I think these are all banana, do you want them?" After swapping candies, the two boys made their way to the Slytherin dorms, talking on the way.

"I've gotten Blaise to search with me in the library for anything regarding Nicolas Flamel," Harry said. "I'm positive I've read that name somewhere, but _where_ was it…"

"Come on, Harry, it's almost Christmas. Just relax and have fun, won't you?" Harry gave him an odd look.

"Are you sick? Do you feel dizzy at all?" Harry placed a hand on Draco's forehead, who pushed it away, scowling lightly.

"Come off it! Even I don't like to study _all_ the time, you know." Harry was still giving him a weird look, and Draco shoved his hands into his coat pockets, embarrassed. He didn't always study, did he? Besides, nothing was wrong with a bit of extra knowledge, right?

Soon enough, the holidays started, and Draco and Harry were having a grand time. They had the dorms all to themselves, and fought playfully over the favored armchair in the common room, the one right next to the fireplace.

When the clock struck midnight, Christmas day, Draco smiled and tackled Harry, who had reclined on the couch. They fell off the couch with a jolt, laughing loudly. Harry shoved Draco off of him and sat up.

Draco wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "Merry Christmas, Harry." Harry smiled back at him.

"Merry Christmas, Draco."

They both went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

**~…~**

Harry woke up on Christmas morning thoroughly surprised. There, in a small pile at the foot of his bed, were presents!

"Mmm," Harry looked up and saw Draco sitting up in his own bed, stretching. His pile was noticeably larger than Harry's but he didn't mind. He was shocked he had received anything at all.

"Morning," Draco mumbled, still half asleep. They went through their morning duties, brushing their teeth and washing their faces, before bounding over to their presents.

"Will you look at this," Harry said. "I've got presents!"

"What did you expect, goblins?" Draco ripped open the top present on his pile. Thick leather gloves fell out and Draco gave a shout of joy.

"Oh, these are those new Quidditch gloves I saw in Diagon Alley! Made from dragonhide, best there is!" Harry turned to his pile. Picking up a note, he saw it was from his uncle and aunt, and opened it.

_We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia._ Taped to the paper was a mere fifty-pence piece.

"Lovely," Harry said, tossing the coin onto his bed. Draco clambered up onto Harry's bed and picked it up.

"What is this? Is this money?"

"Yeah. Just a fifty pence, though." Draco looked shocked.

"This small thing is worth fifty? Do your Muggle family spoil you often?" Harry laughed and shook his head.

"No, fifty pence is like, er, well, it's very little. Like a…" What were they called, Harry thought. "A Knut. You can have it if you want, I don't want it."

"Oh." Draco made a face and examined the coin more closely. Shrugging, he pocketing the fifty pence and said, "This will do nicely in my collection of Muggle things. Don't tell my father I said I have a Muggle collection."

Harry had given Draco blueberry candies, not knowing what else to give him, but the blond shook his head and said this was enough. He gobbled up a quarter of the treats, a content look on his face. Draco had given Harry strawberry candies in return.

Hagrid had given him a handmade flute that sounded like owls. He played it until Draco threw a pillow into his face.

Harry even received a gift from Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. Shocked, he quickly opened the letter attached to the parcel.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Draco's told us so much about you that you already seem like a part of the family. I hope you will accept this gift from Lucius and I, and hope that you continue to be acquainted with our son._

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Inside the neatly wrapped package was a thick, woolen coat. It was dark blue, coming to just his knees, and looked positively expensive. Harry tried it on and modeled for Draco, who nodded appraisingly.

"I couldn't have done better myself. Mother always knows what will look best on whom." Harry's tongue felt like it was in knots when he stammered his thanks to Draco's mother. Draco promised to write and tell her how much Harry appreciated the gift.

Harry grabbed the last parcel, his new coat placed neatly with his other clothing. He opened it and a something liquid-like and silvery slipped through the tear and onto the floor. Harry picked it up and ran his fingers over the shimmering material. It felt like dry, touchable water.

"Wow…" Harry turned to Draco, who was staring at the item in his hands. "I think I know what that is! If I'm not mistaken, that there is an Invisibility Cloak!" Harry stared down at the cloak, and said, "Yeah? You think so?"

"I know so! Try it on!"

Harry tugged on the cloak and looked down. His body was gone. He ran into the restroom and stared at himself in the mirror. Everything below his neck was missing, and it was odd to see his floating head. He took the cloak off and ran his hands over it again. A note fell out.

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas to you._

It wasn't signed.

"Man, I would give anything, _do_ anything, for one of those." Draco poked the Invisibility Cloak and looked up at Harry. "Harry? Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing." Harry said, hoping his voice didn't sound as strained as he thought. Something deep inside of him ached, and he wondered if it had anything to do with the mention of his father. Who had sent the cloak? Why did they have it? Did his father really "leave it in their possession?"

Draco sat up, shoving his presents to the side of his bed.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go down and see what they have for us to eat." Harry nodded, carefully putting the cloak in his trunk, and then following Draco out of the dormitory.

**~…~**

Harry had never had a Christmas dinner before. The Dursley's had made it clear that Christmas was a family time, and they did not consider him family. Harry's Christmas dinner was eating the leftovers from the party, while cleaning the dishes and tidying up the rooms.

But at Hogwarts, everything was being served, at all hours of the day. There hundreds of turkeys, bowls with delicious mashed potatoes, goblets filled to the brim with either pumpkin juice or eggnog. There were foods Harry's never seen before, some a tasty looking brown, others a sickly looking puce. The party favors were as exciting as anything else; you never knew what you would get. Harry pulled one from Draco and it exploded around them, covering them in a thick blue fog. When it cleared, he saw that it had produced a regal captain's hat, at which Draco placed carefully on his head. He looked all the more prince-like than before. Live, white rats came from the crackers as well.

When the two left, they felt full and fat from food. They relaxed in the common room, playing a game of wizard's chess (played with Harry's new chess set, courtesy of the party crackers), and letting their bodies adjust to the food.

When Draco and Harry finally went to bed, Harry stayed up, staring at the canopy of his bed, before he heard the deep, even breaths of Draco's slumber. Harry quietly tiptoed out of bed, and rummaged in his trunk for his Invisibility Cloak. Throwing it on, he made a dash for the entrance door.

Harry thought this was the perfect chance to scour through the library's Restricted Section. With no one to see him reading, he could find so much more information on Nicolas Flamel than he could from any of the teachers in Hogwarts!

He reached the library, and was soon searching through the tall shelves of the restricted Section. He pulled off a book that looked promising, and opened it slowly.

A loud, wailing shriek rose from the pages of the dusty book, and Harry jumped backwards in surprise. He stumbled over the lamp he brought with him, making it crash loudly to the floor. Harry ran to the library exit, and froze when Filch stepped inside, his eyes scanning the rows of books. Harry held his breath as slowly, Filch's gaze slid past him, before the caretaker left with a huff. Harry ran out as quietly as he could, and kept running.

He stopped in front of a suit of armor to catch his breath. He was so close to being caught, his heart was still pounding from nerves.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library – Restricted Section."

Harry paled drastically, looking around for a hiding spot. Filch was getting closer to him, his rough voice sounding louder by the second. Harry nearly groaned when Snape answered the man.

"The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

Snape and Filch turned the corner, heading right for him. It was a narrow hallway, and they were sure to bump into him if he stayed in place. Glancing around, Harry spotted a door slightly ajar, and he glided over to it. Slipping inside and praying he hadn't moved the door, keeping his breathes as quiet as possible as the two men passed the room. Harry slumped against the wall and held a hand to his chest; that was too close, much too close.

He was in a dark, unused classroom of sorts. The desks and chairs were pushed to the walls to give the room more space, and a wastepaper basket off to the side, but it wasn't those things that caught Harry's eye. It was a tall, beautiful mirror, propped up against the wall opposite him, with a golden frame that shone in the weak light. There were words carved along the top of the frame: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

Harry stepped up to the mirror, his fear of getting caught subsiding, and tried looking at his reflection. Harry's gasp sounded frighteningly loud in the quiet classroom. He spun around and looked; there was no one there. He stared at the mirror some more, wondering where all the people surrounding him in the reflection came from.

There were about 10 other people in the reflection; older men and women, and a young couple, standing right behind Harry and smiling gently at him. The woman was very pretty. She had long, dark red hair, and green eyes. Eyes just like Harry's.

The man next to the woman had messy black hair, and wore thin, wiry glasses. He looked so familiar, so very much like Harry, that his heart stopped beating for a moment. The woman started to cry, still smiling. Harry got so close to the mirror that his breath fogged up the glass.

"Mom? Dad?" he whispered.

They didn't say anything, they only kept smiling at him in that sad, forlorn way. Harry could see a resemblance in the other people in the mirror; some more green eyes, noses, and one little, old man had the same knobbly knees as Harry. He stared at them without blinking, committing the image to his memory.'

A sound outside the room caught Harry's attention, and he pulled away from the mirror. He bit his lip, staring at his mother again, and whispered, "I'll come back," and left the room.

**~…~**

"Really? Your parents, in a mirror?" said Draco, staring at Harry in shock, a forkful of eggs halfway to his mouth. Harry nodded eagerly, his plate left untouched, and said, "Yes! They were there, and they were smiling at me, and – oh, Draco, you have to come see them tonight! I want to introduce you!" Draco scratched his chin in thought.

"Yeah, okay." He said. "I'd like to meet your parents. I bet your mother is really pretty, right?"

"The prettiest," Harry said, beaming. "And I want to meet your family too, all of the Malfoys. I can finally see what your parents look like."

Draco snorted, waving his hand. "You can see my parents any time; you'll be acquainted with them soon enough. It's too bad you weren't able to find anything on Flamel. Do you want your toast?" Harry slid his toast over to Draco, who grabbed it and layered it in jam.

Harry didn't understand how Draco could eat. He had just seen his parents for the first time, and he was going back to them again tonight, with Draco in tow. Nothing was as important anymore, not Nicolas Flamel, not the three headed dog Fluffy, nothing.

Draco stared at Harry's excited face, and then shoved a piece of toast in the smaller boy's mouth.

**~…~**

"It's cold, Harry. We should just head back and try again tomorrow."

"_No!_" Harry whispered, tugging Draco along another long corridor. "I know it's here somewhere."

That night, Harry and Draco hid underneath the Invisibility Cloak and trudged down the dark hallways. They retraced Harry's steps from the library and had been walking for over an hour when Draco started complaining. As Draco whined about how his bones were as brittle as a twig, Harry spotted the suit of armor from before.

"It's here – just here – yes!"

They both pushed open the door, and Harry threw off the cloak and ran to the mirror, smiling widely at his family. They were there, smiling back at him brightly and waving.

"See?" Harry said, his voice hoarse.

"I can't see anyone."

"Look! Look at them all… there are loads of them…"

Draco squinted at the mirror and sighed. "I can only see you, Harry."

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am."

Harry gestured for Draco to take his place, but once he did, Harry could only see Draco's reflection in there. The Potters had disappeared. Draco was staring at the mirror with awe.

"Would you look at that!" he breathed.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?" Harry asked him. Draco shook his head, still staring at his reflected image.

"No… No, I'm all alone. But this is different! I'm – I look older than I am now. And I'm Minister of Magic!"

"_What?_"

"I am, Harry, I am! I'm so tall, and look very important – oh, someone's coming in on the side now – it's you, Harry! You're older too! And I'm –" Draco broke off then, blinking in confusion. "But – wait, why would I do that to –"

Draco's mouth opened in shocked horror, and he quickly looked at Harry before backing away from the mirror. Harry noticed that his face looked a bit pink.

"I don't like that mirror anymore. It lies." Draco mumbled.

"What? What are you talking about, Draco, it's fine! Here, maybe you were standing in the wrong spot…"

"No! Stop it, that mirror is evil, it's possessed!"

Harry struggled to bring Draco in front of the mirror again, but the blond boy was very persistent. Draco tugged his arm out of Harry's grip and back away; knocking into the wastepaper basket and sending it clattering across the room. The two boys froze, hearing a sudden noise outside the classroom door.

"Let's get out of here!" Draco hissed. They threw the cloak over them just as Mrs. Norris' big eyes appeared around the door. Did the cloak work against cats? They paused as Mrs. Norris seemed to stare straight at them.

After a long moment, the cat left, twitching her tail in agitation.

"Let's go – she might have gone looking for Filch, I'm sure she heard us." Draco quickly pulled Harry out of the room, and back to the dungeons.

**~…~**

"Do you want to go flying, Harry?" Draco asked Harry the next morning.

"No."

"Or we can go down and visit… _Hagrid_." He said instead.

"No… you can go…"

"Now Harry," Draco admonished. "I know what you're thinking about. Don't go back to that mirror tonight, it's dangerous!"

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure, it's just – I have a really bad feeling about that mirror. There are teachers, and Filch and Mrs. Norris patrolling the halls. Just because they can't see you doesn't mean you can't be touched."

"You're very bossy, you know. You sound like Granger."

Draco didn't talk to Harry for the rest of the day.

**~…~**

That night, Harry found the classroom far more quickly than the last two days. It didn't matter that he barreled through the door and nearly ran headfirst into the mirror; he only wanted to see his family again.

He was sitting down in front of his parents staring, just staring, at them. They only smiled at him; Harry saw no other emotion come from them, but he didn't mind. It felt as though they were happy to see him come back every night.

"So – back again, Harry?"

Harry spun clumsily, his seated body twisting into an awkward position. His stomach plummeted at the sight of Dumbledore standing there, smiling at him with his annoying twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I – I didn't see you, sir." Harry said.

Harry was still miffed from his visit with Dumbledore at the beginning of the term, trying to get him taken away from Draco – err, Slytherin House. He avoided the old man's gaze during meal times, and took care to never wander alone around Dumbledore's office, in case the man tried stopping him again.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you." Dumbledore smiled, but Harry still felt ill at ease.

"So," the old wizard hopped off the desk he was perched on, and sat on the floor next to Harry. Harry resisted the urge to scoot further away. "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that, sir." Harry mumbled, looking up at the inscription at the top, and reading the first word, _Erised_.

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"

"It – well – it shows me my family –"

"And it shows your friend Draco himself as Minister of Magic, along with something else he didn't care to explain." Harry looked startled.

"How did you know –?"

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," Dumbledore shook his head, as if the thought of a cloak concealing him was ridiculous. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"

Harry slowly shook his head no.

"Why, it only shows us our deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Draco Malfoy, who has always sought power and importance, sees himself as the highest, most influential person in Wizarding society. However, this mirror will neither give us knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they've seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible."

Dumbledore peeked at Harry from above his spectacles, and then sighed greatly. "The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever _do_ run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not so to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?" Not wanting to anger his Headmaster, Harry stood and complied. He paused.

"Sir – Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled up at Harry. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

Harry's left eye twitched.

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?" he asked.

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."

Harry blinked and stared blankly. Dumbledore was keeping secrets from him, and Harry knew it. If the old man knew his deepest desire, why can't Harry know his? He didn't really think this situation was fair.

"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books." Harry thought books were a wonderful thing to receive; how else will one learn more of the world?

Harry returned to the dungeons later on, sparing a small look to the bundle of covers on Draco's bed. He knew the other boy wasn't asleep; Draco always gave off a soft, tiny snore when he was truly sleeping. Perhaps he was waiting for Harry to apologize for comparing him to the Muggle-born girl. Harry reminded himself to do so in the morning, after a good night's sleep.

He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

**~…~**

Severus threw his black cloak onto a chair by his bed, revealing a (unsurprisingly) black button-up shirt, rolling the sleeves to his elbows. During the holidays, he liked to catch up on any potions he was unable to make during his time teaching those idiotic children, so he had just come back from his potions room, having just finished with brewing a batch of Blood Replenishing potion. This was considered advanced potions, and only his Slytherins were smart enough to keep up with him in class, he noted. Two Slytherins in particular, to be exact.

Severus knew Draco had a natural talent for Potions; he's spent many a time at the Manor Draco grew up in, and has come to enjoy the boy's company as much as anyone's these days. Draco was a curious child, and had often bothered Severus about his potions until the older man finally gave in.

But it was Draco's new friend, Harry Potter, which confused Severus.

From what he remembered in his school days, Potter's father was rubbish at Potions; it was his mother, Lily, who had the skill for it. She was brilliant at the subject, only bested by Severus of course, and often helped their classmates with their assignments. James Potter, however, couldn't be bothered to remember the difference between monkshood, wolfsbane, and aconite. The _nerve_ of him, defiling the sanctity of a potions room with his miniscule intellect!

Potter actually paid attention in class, working together with Draco to create one of the best Cure for Boils Severus has ever seen a first year make. If Potter had been paired with anyone else, Severus was sure to descend on them like a crazed werewolf, but he couldn't bear to bring up a bad comment about anything Draco helped create. How irritating…

When Severus heard that Potter would be coming to Hogwarts, he was prepared to talk down to, ridicule, and make a fool of him. When Potter was sorted into Slytherin, Severus' House, he was prepared to simply ignore the boy unless necessary. But when Potter actually paid attention in class, and did everything that is expected of him, he didn't know what he had planned anymore. The damned brat just _had_ to take after his mother when it came to school, didn't he?

The dark man threw himself onto his bed, sinking into the plush covers and sighed.

The next seven years are going to be _very_ long.

**HPDM_HPDM_HPDM**

**PHEW! This made me work a bit to finish it! And once again, I'm sooo sorry for missing the week deadline! I'll try and do my best from now on!**

**Do you have a favorite line, or scene? Tell me what it is in a review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again, and on time like I promised! My school gave us Friday and Saturday off, so I had enough time to finish typing up this chapter!**

**Last chapter got a lot of really good reviews and messages, so I'm happy about that. I hope this chapter is enjoyable as well!**

**Also, last chapter, when Draco was writing the letter to Lucius, I had written Swahili, but what I had meant to write was Morocco. Sorry about that, I really need a Beta, haha.**

**I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form, JK Rowling does. This is purely for my, and others, entertainment.**

**HPDM_HPDM_HPDM**

Scared that Dumbledore would come looking for him again, Harry never went searching for the Mirror of Erised, his Invisibility Cloak hardly being used now.

He had also started having nightmares, bone chilling nightmares about his parents, and then a bright green flash as a high, cold voice penetrated his mind. Harry would often wake up gasping for breath.

Blaise and Neville had returned a few days before the Christmas holidays had ended, and they finally confided in Blaise as to what went down that night in the third-floor corridor. At first, he merely smiled and laughed, thinking they were joking with him, but when even Draco gave him a serious look, Blaise knew that this was anything but humourous.

"A three-headed dog!" he had whispered excitedly in the library. "Imagine that, in Hogwarts! Wonder what it could be guarding? Does this have anything to do with you researching Nicolas Flamel, Harry?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, it does. I know I've seen his name somewhere before, I just can't remember where…" Harry's mind flashed back to possible times he had been reading and didn't take notice. He thought of Ron Weasley, on the train, who had handed Harry a Chocolate Frog card. He waved the thought away, that wasn't important.

"Well, we'll figure it out soon, Harry, don't worry," Neville said, his eyes searching for a title that might help them. "In the meantime, why don't – Draco, don't use the Leg-Locker Curse on Seamus! – why don't you eat something, you're bound to be hungry after all this searching. Chocolate Frog?" Neville pulled out a few Frog cards from his robe pocket, and laid them on a table, where Harry, Draco, and Blaise scrambled for it. Draco and Blaise managed to swipe two each, and Harry was left with one.

"Gits," Harry said, grinning. As Harry ate his Frog, he glanced at the back of the card.

"Dumbledore again," he murmured around a mouthful of chocolate. "He was the first one I ever got, unfortuna-" Harry broke off, choking on the still wriggling frog in his mouth. Spitting it out, he pointed to the card.

"_I've found him!_ I've found Flamel!" Blaise and Draco started choking on their own chocolate, and Neville squeaked, hurrying over to their side from down the aisle. Harry began to read the small amount of information.

"'Dumbledore is particularly famous… blah, blah, blah… Defeat of Grindelwald… here, _and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel_'!"

Neville straightened up quickly, and marched off into a different direction from where he was earlier. The other three watched him go, giving each other glances of concern. Neville came back, carrying a large book in his arms, and Blaise went to help him so he wouldn't fall over.

"Here," Neville panted. "Try looking in this book, I think… it might have something." Draco began flicking through the pages. At last, he found something.

"Nicolas Flamel is the _only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone_!"

"The what?" Blaise said, grimacing under Neville's body weight. He was trying to hold the gasping boy up, but it looked like gravity was winning this round.

Draco rattled off information about the Stone, but Harry only caught important keywords such as "astonishing powers," "metal into gold," and "make the drinker immortal."

"So, in other words, it's a really powerful rock?" Blaise muttered. Draco wrinkled his nose.

"If you want to say it in such plebeian words, then yes, a 'really powerful rock.'" He rolled his eyes.

"We've been looking in recent discoveries, that's why we haven't found any information on him. The man is six hundred and sixty-five!" Draco said. "And the dog must be guarding it! Anyone would want their hands on an object like that.

**~…~**

The next Quidditch match was between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and the others had the pleasure of watching Professor Snape referee the match.

"Knowing Snape, he'll let Hufflepuff win before Gryffindor!" Draco chortled.

They saw that he was right.

The game was highly amusing, to say. Snape awarded Hufflepuff penalties for the smallest of reasons, and the Gryffindors were all booing in hate. Snape didn't seem to care, gliding easily on his broom, looking very out of place atop a broomstick in his all-black attire. Harry and the rest were sitting in the stands.

Suddenly, Draco leaned forward and poked a red mop, hard. It squealed and turned around, revealing a red-face Ron.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley. Didn't see you there." He and Blaise snickered, while Harry and Neville rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Ron didn't say anything.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" Draco said. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Johnson, a macho female with no hopes of ever marrying, then there's the Weasley's, who've got no money – you should be on the team, Weasley, maybe they pay you if your whole family joins the team. Wait, wouldn't you have to wait for your other 12 siblings?"

A vein started to throb in Ron's forehead. Harry frowned and grabbed Draco's sleeve.

"Draco, c'mon, that's enough. You're being mean." Draco shrugged, pulling out of Harry's grip.

"No, I'm being truthful, Harry. There's a difference. Oh!" Draco grinned as the Gryffindor reserve Seeker sped toward the ground. "You're in luck, Weasley, your Seeker obviously spotted some money on the ground!"

"Draco!" Harry admonished, just as Ron finally snapped and lunged to them. They all fell in a heap, limbs swinging and words cursing. Harry tried to help, he tried prying Ron off of the blond, but the red-head had swung back and punched Harry in the face, and he stumbled back, dazed. His glasses were probably broken as well.

Hermione Granger tried helping too, by casting the Leg-Locker Curse, but accidentally hit Ron instead. Ron's legs stuck together, and he struggled to get up and swing at Draco again.

Draco picked himself up off the floor and spat; a few flecks of blood came out.

"You'll pay for that Weasley!" Draco snarled. Harry tugged his arm, pulling him away from the stands and back to the castle while he kept shouting obscenities behind them. Neville and Blaise followed behind.

They arrived at the Infirmary, where Madam Pomfrey began to fix them up. Draco was sporting a black eye, and had to get a few teeth tightened. All Harry needed was a Headache Remedy and a spell to fix his glasses. They came out cleaner than before.

"Stupid, idiotic, intellect lacking…" Draco grumbled, walking out of the hospital wing.

"You do realize that you're saying synonyms for stupid, right?" Harry said weakly. Blaise and Neville had left them after Madam Pomfrey came out to see them, saying that they'll go see how the game turned out. Draco and Harry were currently alone, going back to the Quidditch pitch to fetch their bags, previously forgotten.

When they got there, they saw that their bags were gone, and they threw their hands into the air in frustration.

"Great!" Harry said. "We walked all the way out here for nothing! I bet you Blaise has our things. Let's just go back." They started back to the castle, but stopped and hid in the locker rooms close by when they saw a figure coming toward them.

"Who's that?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear, who shrugged. The figure veered off to the side, entering the Forbidden Forest at a quick pace.

"Let's follow them!" Draco whispered, excited. They grabbed two brooms from the locker rooms, and jumped into the air, silently following the dark figure. Harry recognized the walk; it was one that spoke of darkness, often seen strutting through the dungeons making potions. It was Snape.

They soon found the man in a clearing, surrounded by man beech trees. Harry and Draco landed soundlessly on a thick branch, peering through the leaves. Snape wasn't alone.

"… d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…" Professor Quirrel stuttered. He looked even frailer, shaking like a leaf.

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," Snape said, his voice freezing the very air around them. Harry noticed Draco shiver from beside him. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all." They both held in their gasps. So Snape _did_ realize that they knew!

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I –"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrel," Snape took a menacing step toward the stumbling Professor.

"I-I don't know what you –"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl in the tree next to theirs hooted loudly, and took off into the setting sky. Harry and Draco covered their ears, and uncovered them in time to hear Snape say, "– your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't –"

"Very well," Snape turned on his heel. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie." Snape pulled his hood over his head and, with one last glare at Quirrel, left the clearing. Quirrel stood there for a long moment, frozen to the spot, as if petrified with fear.

Harry and Draco left without a word.

**~…~**

"Snape would never try to steal the Stone, Harry, trust me! I've known him since I was a little boy, he's not like that!"

Draco was explaining to Harry all the reasons why Snape wouldn't be trying to take the Philosopher's Stone, much to his annoyance and Blaise's amusement. They were sitting in a secluded area of the Slytherin common room, after they told Blaise what they saw.

"Okay, okay, maybe Snape doesn't want the Stone for himself." Harry stated quietly. "But what would Quirrel have anything to do with it? Do you think there're some kind of enchantments to get past after Fluffy?" Blaise nodded.

"There's got to be; it's the only logical answer. You can't just guard something that can easily be killed, can you? No, you've got to strategize, plan 3 moves ahead of your opponent."

"Or maybe," Draco whispered, his voice taking on an eerie quality. "Maybe it's actually Quirrel who wants the Stone. He's a pathetic man, he'll want the Stone for power, no doubt."

They were quiet for a moment before Draco said, "The Stone is safe, as long as Snape has got Quirrel in mind. There's no one who can get past Snape, I tell you."

**~…~**

One week, the Harry, Draco, and Neville were piled in the library, trying to complete their assignments. Their teachers had forced mountains of homework on them, hoping to prepare them for the upcoming exams. Harry and Neville didn't see a point to it, when the exams where only ten weeks away. They had enough time, they thought, but Draco didn't agree with them.

"I know you don't want to study, honestly, I know." He said. "But at least finish your homework. It'll be good for you, you'll remember the lesson easier. Get to it, then." Harry and Neville grumbled under their breaths, which Draco ignored.

Harry looked up and said, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

Hagrid's hulking form shuffled into the aisle they were sitting in, his hands placed behind his back suspiciously.

"Jus' lookin'," he said, shifting his gaze away from them. "An' what're you lot up ter? Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"No," Harry said. "We've found out about him a long while ago. Hey, what're you hiding behind your back, Hagrid?"

"_Shhhh_!" Hagrid hissed, looking behind him to make sure no one had overheard them. "Don' go shoutin' out things yeh know nothin' about." Listen –" he leaned in closely, so close that Neville, who was the nearest to Hagrid, was scratched in the face by the giant's beard. "Come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh –"

After agreeing to meet him later (Draco a bit reluctantly), Hagrid left, whatever he was holding hidden from their view.

An hour later, they went down to Hagrid's hut, and knocked on the door. He let them inside and shut the door quickly, peeking out of the window for any followers.

"Blimey, Hagrid, why is it so hot in here?" Harry said, fanning himself with the bottom of his robes. There was a fire burning in the grate, even though it was quite warm outside.

"We were hoping you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy."

"O' course I can't," Hagrid said, shaking his head at them. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts – I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

Draco decided to turn up the Malfoy charm.

"Well, we just thought you'd know who had _done_ the guarding, really," he said. "There must have been a few more people Dumbledore trusted enough to help him, apart from you, of course."

Hagrid drew himself up to his full height, pride evident on his face. Harry hid a grin behind his hand.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that… let's see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… then some o' the teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout – Professor Flitwick – Professor McGonagall – Professor Quirrel – an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

Draco sent Harry a triumphant look.

Well, you're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, right Hagrid? No one else knows?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Not a soul besides Dumbledore." replied Hagrid.

Great.

"Well, that's something," Harry muttered under his breath. "Hagrid, can we open a window? I'm boiling."

"Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. Harry saw him peek at his fire. Harry hopped off the high chair and made his way to the burning fire. Inside the heart of the flames, underneath the kettle, was a great, black egg.

"Ah… That's – er…"

"A dragon egg," Draco stated, staring at the egg in wonder. "And a rare one at that. Norwegian Ridgeback, I take it?" Hagrid beamed.

"Yeh know abou' dragons, Malfoy?" Hagrid asked. Draco nodded.

"Of course, I _am_ named Draco, after all. Dragons are very fascinating, but I've never seen an egg up close before. And it's too bad their illegal, I'd love one as a pet, perhaps a Hebridean Black. Maybe if I could just study it a bit…" Draco leaned closer to the fire, trying to get as close to the black egg as possible.

Hagrid seemed to warm up to Draco even more, after finding out his love for the dangerous creatures.

"Where did you get it?"

"Won it," Hagrid smiled, pleased to answer any of Draco's questions about the egg. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"What are you going to do with it once it's hatched?" Neville said from behind the table, farther away from the egg than the others.

"Been doin' some readin'," Hagrid pulled out a big book on dragons from under his pillow. "It's a bit outta date, o' course, but still good ter use, I reckon. Gotta keep it in the fire, cause the mothers breathe on 'em, an' feed it a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' I got that stuff righ' round here." Hagrid looked mighty happy with this outcome.

"Hagrid…" Neville said. "Your house is made of wood. Wood is fire-prone."

Hagrid only stroked the fire, smiling happily.

**~…~**

A few weeks later, Hedwig brought a note to Harry, only two words written on it: _It's hatching._

They pulled up a confused looking Blaise and waved Neville over to them.

"Come on, let's go see something you'll probably never see again in your lifetime."

"We shouldn't skip classes, who knows how much trouble we'll be in," Neville said, looking forlornly at the greenhouses; they had Herbology next.

"That's nothing compared to what trouble Hagrid would be in if anyone knew what he was up to –" Harry started, only to stop when Blaise whispered, "_Shut up_!"

Ron was a few feet away from them, but you could tell from his face and tense shoulders that he was listening intently to their every word. They hurried out the door away from him, hoping he didn't catch what they had been talking about.

Hagrid ushered them inside when they arrived. "It's nearly out." He said in an awed voice. They all sat and stared at it, waiting.

Suddenly, there was a loud scraping noise and the egg burst apart. A baby dragon wobbled onto the table, huffing quietly. Harry thought it looked like a broken, black umbrella.

"Isn't he _beautiful_?" Hagrid whispered, reaching out his hand to stroke the dragon's head. It nipped at him, revealing sharp, lethal-looking fangs.

"Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!"

"How fast do dragons grow, exactly?" Blaise asked, looking like he wanted to poke and prod the small dragon. Hagrid and Draco both opened their mouths to answer, when Hagrid gulped, jumping from his seat and looking out the window.

"What's the matter?"

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains – it's a kid – he's runnin' back up ter the school."

Harry ran to the door, throwing it open and staring at the retreating figure running back to the castle. There was no mistaking that mess of bright hair.

Ron Weasley had seen the dragon.

**~…~**

For the next week, Harry, Draco, and the rest tried convincing Hagrid to set the dragon free, but he refused to budge.

"He's too little. He'd die."

Little was an understatement. The dragon had grown three times its length since it hatched, and looked ready to breathe fire. Smoke often came from its nostrils.

"I've decided to call him Norbert," Hagrid had told them. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"

"Have you lost your mind, man?" Blaise shouted. Draco had a frown on his face while he looked at Norbert.

"Hagrid, you've got to set Norbert free; you don't know how long it'll be until Weasley goes to Dumbledore, and then you'll be in even bigger trouble for harbouring it! And what about us? We'll be expelled for being your little cohorts!"

Hagrid still looked reluctant.

The next week went by slowly. On Wednesday, Harry came into the common room at exactly midnight, pulling off his Invisibility Cloak. Draco and Blaise were playing a game of chess, and Blaise was winning magnificently.

"It bit me!" Harry hissed, showing them a bloody hand wrapped in a now soiled handkerchief. Blaise occupied himself by examining Harry's cloak. "The ruddy animal bit me! Hagrid _needs_ to get rid of Norbert, before something horrible happens. What if it kills him?"

"Let's send a letter to him with Hedwig," Draco said, standing up and coming over to inspect Harry's hand. "We'll explain the situation again, and hopefully this time, he'll listen. Oh, this is a pretty nasty bite; you should see Madam Pomfrey in the morning about it."

Harry mumbled something about not wanting to bother Madam Pomfrey too much, and Draco grinned.

"Hmm, would you rather I kiss it better, Harry?" he said, his face pink with embarrassment. Blaise howled with laughter in the back.

"No!" Harry sputtered, blushing. "I'll go see Madam Pomfrey, just stop talking in that way!" Stupid Draco, saying weird things like that.

They sent Hedwig away to Hagrid, telling him what they thought. A letter came back soon after, Hedwig carrying it in her beak with a ticked off expression. Some of her feathers looked dark with soot.

While Blaise took care of Hedwig's feathers, Harry opened the note.

_Maybe you all are right, about Norbert. It's just, I don't want him to get hurt out there, he's just a tiny thing, you know. I've decided to let him go into the forest; I know a few people in there who would look after him if anything happens. It would mean a lot to me if you all came down tomorrow to see him off. Around midnight, so try not to get caught, I'll just say you're doing detention with me._

Harry told Draco and Blaise the plan, and they nodded. Harry slipped the note into his book on

The next morning, Harry found Neville at breakfast and told him to meet them at the Entrance Hall near midnight. Neville looked scandalized.

"Sneaking out of bed! What if we get caught! I'm no good at being quiet, I'll be found in a heartbeat!"

"Calm down, Neville," Blaise said. "All you have to do is keep to the shadows when you hear something. Just imagine that you're playing a game of hide-and-seek with Professor Snape." Neville paled dramatically.

Draco escorted Harry to the hospital wing, saying his bitten hand looked worse than it did last night. Madam Pomfrey shooed Draco out and began to treat Harry's hand. Harry didn't think she believed him when he said Hagrid's boarhound, Fang, bit him.

The door to the Infirmary opened up, and Ron walked in, rubbing his shoulder. His grin when he saw Harry was far from pleasant, and he kept shooting happy glances in his direction while he asked Madam Pomfrey to treat his sore shoulder.

As Madam Pomfrey left for a potion, Ron turned to Harry.

"She doesn't know what _really_ bit you, does she, Potter?" Harry kept silent. "Of course, if you're having a hard time talking, I can always tell her for you."

"Sod off, Ron," Harry muttered.

"Don't call me Ron, like we're familiar with each other." Ro- err, Weasley said, glaring. "You've lost all privileges of becoming my friend when you took Malfoy's hand that day on the train. You should have been wiser when picking friends, Potter." Madam Pomfrey came bustling back, a vial of clear liquid in one hand and a vial with a dark green substance in the other. She handed Weasley the one with clear liquid.

"Here you go, drink on up. I hope you weren't bothering Mr. Potter here, he has to heal."

"No, Madam," Weasley said. "I just came here to borrow a book _Harry_ had checked out from the library. I'll just be going now." Weasley took one of Harry's books and left.

Madam Pomfrey applied some of the green substance onto Harry's wounds, and it eased the pain. "Dittany," she had told him. "It helps with many cuts and wounds. Take care to remember that."

Later on, Draco came by with Neville.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Neville asked, sitting at the foot of Harry's bed. He nodded.

"Yeah, although Ron Weasley had to come by, threatening to tell how I really got this bite." Harry held up his bandaged hand. "And he pretended he was getting a book from me, and took the one I was reading, you know, the one about the… dragons…"

The note. The note Hagrid had sent him, telling him to meet them at midnight. Harry had left it in the book Weasley had taken. He voiced this out to the others.

"We can't change anything now!" Draco said. "He'll just keep coming back every day until he catches us! No, we have to finish this, tonight." Harry couldn't reply, Madam Pomfrey came back and told the others that Harry had to rest for a few hours.

**~…~**

At 11:15 that night, Harry, Draco, and Blaise jumped out of their beds, still fully clothed. Harry riffled through his trunk for his cloak, and led the two boys down to the commons. Once there, they threw the cloak over their bodies, hiding them from view. They pushed open the common room door, making their way silently to the Entrance Hall.

They were there in five minutes, and patiently waited for Neville to arrive.

11:30 came, and there was still no sign of the Gryffindor. When it became 11:50, Blaise nudged Harry's arm.

"We need to go; we can't keep waiting for him to show up. Maybe he fell asleep." Harry spared one last glance at the staircase before being pulled along with the other two. He hoped Neville was okay.

They arrived at Hagrid's hut and knocked, only to find him standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They walked up to him, sliding the Invisibility Cloak off of them. Hagrid was wiping his eyes with a tablecloth sized handkerchief.

"Thanks fer comin' out here, you three. I couldn' have done this without yeh. Where's Neville?"

"Neville – err – he had something to do, something about his assignments." Harry lied. Hagrid nodded.

"Right', right', can't have yeh getting' low marks, o' course. Well," Hagrid tucked away his handkerchief and bent down to pick up a crate by his feet. It had holes in it, and smoke was periodically coming out of them. "Let's get Norbert out o' here, before anythin' happens. Follow me, you lot."

They trudged after Hagrid into the forest, keeping close together. Soon, they stopped in a clearing, much smaller than the one Harry and Draco saw Snape and Quirrel in. Hagrid set the crate down and opened the latch.

"Go on then," Hagrid said gruffly, shaking the crate a bit. "Get outta here, you."

Norbert stumbled out, and huffed, a ball of smoke wafting through the air. He had grown even more, he was now about the size of Fang, if not smaller. He sniffed around the clearing before rummaging in the surrounding bushes, struggling with something. He pulled out a fat, white rabbit, and began to tear merrily into it. Harry looked away, suddenly nauseous.

"Look at him!" Hagrid said, prideful. "He's already huntin' fer himself, he is! That's how yeh do it, Norbert! Go on, go inter the forest!" Norbert scampered off, the rabbit clutched in his beak-like snout. They watched until they could no longer see his glowing, orange eyes, or hear his spiked tail banging against the trees.

"We should head back now," Hagrid quietly said. The three nodded, trotting behind the giant. Once they were out of the forest, Hagrid began to speak again.

"I'm glad Norbert was able ter hunt fer himself. Gives me peace o' mind to know that he's doin' his job as an alpha male, yeh know?" Draco nodded.

"Yeah, especially seeing as Norbert is actually a girl."

"_What_?" Hagrid said, spinning around and facing Draco, who looked up in surprise.

"Yes," he spoke slowly, only slightly frightened. "Norbert is a girl, you can tell by how the spikes on her tail are sharper. And female Ridgebacks are known to be more vicious. Norbert is actually Norberta." Draco backed up until he was safely behind Harry.

Hagrid sputtered for a moment, before breaking out into a broad grin.

"A girl!" he said, clapping his hands. "I had me a little girl! An' she's a beauty, I tell yeh! Oh, a natural Daddy's girl!" He went off in the direction of his hut, whistling tunes and humming.

"Wasn't it just last week that he was calling himself 'Mommy?'" Blaise whispered, pulling the Invisibility Cloak over their heads as they made their way back to the castle, and to their beds.

**HPDM_HPDM_HPDM**

**Yay! Finished with this chapter! I'm kind of excited to write the next chapter! It'll be the end of their first year, and then the chapter after next will be a short one about their summer, so stay tuned for that next week!**

**Do you have a favourite line or scene? Tell me in a review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow. I can't believe how much I procrastinated getting this chapter finished. To be honest, I just had no motivation to write. None whatsoever. It's been what? 5-6 months? That's much too long.**

**Also, at the end, you'll see that Narcissa Malfoy isn't as stuck up as she's described in the books. Just a heads up :)**

**So yeah, onto chapter 7!**

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form, JK Rowling does. This is purely for my, and others, entertainment.**

**HPDM_HPDM_HPDM**

The next morning at breakfast, Neville crashed into them at the Slytherin table, and leaned his face into Harry's shoulder.

"Neville?" Harry gasped. "What's the matter?" Neville only blubbered and sobbed quietly. Harry looked at Draco and Blaise, who shrugged, both looking bewildered. Pansy came up to them and explained the story that was circulating Hogwarts.

Apparently, Ron had seen the note in Harry's book, and informed Hermione Granger about it. They had snuck out only to be caught by Professor McGonagall, and they told her the Slytherin's plans on sneaking out. Neville had gotten caught on his way to meet the trio, and was punished for it just as severely. McGonagall had taken away fifty points each from the three Gryffindors, making them lose a total of one hundred and fifty points. Neville was devastated.

"I-I mean, it's n-not like they were in first place a-a-anyway! B-But now they all he-he-hex me when I pass by them, and t-trip me up! I d-didn't mean to lose so many points, I s-swear!" he wailed. Looking up, Harry caught the furious glares the other Gryffindors were sending Neville. Ron and Hermione sat at the edge of their table properly shunned from their year mates.

"It's alright, Nev. Hey, c'mon, there's no need for tears," Harry patted Neville's back awkwardly. The days that followed were torture for Neville, it seemed. Everywhere he went, looks and glares were sent his way, and he had to go to the Infirmary many a time. Harry, Draco, and Blaise promised to stay with him at all possible times, so that he wouldn't get picked on. They didn't care much for Ron and Hermione, though.

Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were furious at the three lions; they were hoping that after so long, Slytherin would finally lose the House Cup to another House. The Slytherins welcomed Neville with open arms, congratulating him and giving him hearty claps on the back.

"If it makes you feel any better," Daphne Greengrass said to him one day. "Professor Snape has been in a much better mood now."

Neville immediately burst into loud sobs, scaring away the girl and her friends.

The four boys worked diligently after then, studying hard for their upcoming exams and taking no time to cause mischief in between.

But it was one day that really stretched Harry's willpower. He was strolling down the hallway when he came across a scared, shivering voice in an empty classroom. Stepping closer, Harry heard Professor Quirrel.

"No – no – not again, please –" The quiet sounds that followed sounded menacing, and Harry shivered.

"All right – all right –" Quirrel cried. Harry backed away from the door when Quirrel bustled out, but the teacher took no notice of him. After Quirrel disappeared, Harry peeked back into the classroom, but no one was there.

When he found his friends, he explained what he saw earlier.

"So, Quirrel's cracked, has he?" Blaise said, spinning a quill between his fingers. "I'm surprised he's lasted this long, to be honest. Not the confident type, that man."

"Nevermind that!" Harry said. "Now someone knows how to get past Fluffy! We have to tell someone! Snape!" Draco shook his head.

"Despite Snape's obvious hate towards Quirrel, what makes you think he'll believe a bunch of first years? Quirrel's too cowardly to admit anything, they'll just think we're fooling around."

Harry's shoulders sagged as he sat down with a huff. They just needed proof, but where could they get it? Harry perked up as an idea rolled into his head. Ohh, that was perfect! But was it worth the risk? Thinking his plan over, Harry smothered down a grin. Yes, it was worth every second.

**~…~**

Later on that night, Harry snuck out of bed, intent on heading to Professor Quirrel's rooms. He was currently rifling through the classroom drawers. There had to be something in here that would prove that Quirrel had told someone his secret to the Stone. Now, if he could just find it…

It was odd, Harry thought. One would think that with all the talk Quirrel said about wanting to protect himself from vampires, there'd be more garlic around the classroom. But yet, there wasn't a single piece of it in sight. There weren't any even on the windowsill, where a rogue vampire could easily sneak in, if they so desired. Why would a man attacked by vampires not have anything around him to protect himself from another attack?

Harry quietly moved to a cabinet, trying to shimmy the lock and get in. Unfortunately for him, the cabinet lock was already loose, causing Harry to underestimate the needed strength, and wrench open the metal doors, making them crash loudly as they were opened. Cursing his horrible luck, Harry quickly closed the cabinet doors and made a rush for the exit, only to be forcedly stopped, by magic.

"Who goes?"

Harry heard Quirrel step out of the adjoined door leading to his bedchambers, and stop behind him.

"Why are you out of bed, child?" Quirrel's voice sounded oddly chilling and in control, quite unlike his morning counterpart. The magic was still holding his body hostage, so he couldn't move to look the man in the eyes, but he was able to answer instead.

"I came here…" Harry tried to rack his brain for an excuse. "Because I wanted to ask you a question. About Defense. Yeah."

Quirrel must have known he was lying, Harry himself knew he had blown his cover.

"Well, Mr. Potter, seeing as how you just can't seem to hold your curiosity in, I'll set up a special lesson with you, with Mr. Filch. Detention, tomorrow night." Quirrel flicked his wand and released Harry from his hold before moving around the boy and going back to his room.

Harry stood there for a moment, his mind churning over the calm professor, before sighing and making his way back to his dorms. He hadn't planned on getting caught or getting detention, and now he was rather morose. He just had to go poking around where he didn't belong.

**~…~**

In the morning, Harry and Neville received notes during breakfast. It told them that they were to meet Filch for detention later on that night in the entrance hall at eleven o' clock. Harry had almost forgotten his and Neville's punishment, and was glad he had one friend to bear this burden with.

At eleven, he and Neville met up at the staircase and made their way to where Filch would be waiting for them. The old caretaker led Harry, Neville, Ron, and Hermione down to Hagrid's hut, all the while cackling with glee and saying things like, "Hope you survive tonight, I hear it's dangerous." Harry shuddered.

Hagrid's form loomed out in the darkness. They were to go into the Forbidden Forest and look for an injured unicorn. Something in there was draining their life force. Neville moaned quietly in despair.

"Don' worry; nothin' out there will hurt yeh as long as yer with me or Fang," Hagrid gestured to the great boarhound by his side, dribbling slobber on the ground.

"I get Fang," Ron automatically said, moving closer to the dog.

"Alrigh', but be warned, Fang's the biggest coward yeh ever seen." Hagrid warned. Ron stayed glued to Fang's side. "We'll be looking fer any clues to where the unicorn migh' be. Righ' here, there's some o' its blood, so yeh know what ter look fer." Hagrid gestured to a silvery patch near the Forest, and it gleamed in the moonlight.

"Me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way, Ron, Neville, an' Fang'll go another. If yeh find the unicorn, send up green sparks, an' if yer in trouble, send up red sparks. Yeh all know how, right'? Good, good," Hagrid looked them each in the eye. "An' _be careful_, the lot o' yeh. I don' wanna hear nothin' bout getting' hurt, yeh hear me?" They all nodded frantically. "Let's go, then."

The stumbled into the dark forest, staying to the path guiding them. A little ways in, they came to a fork in the road, and Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid veered off to the left while Ron, Neville, and Fang went to the right.

Along the new path, Harry kept spotting droplets of silver blood along the leaves of nearby bushes, as if the unicorn had staggered through in a daze. Harry's never seen Hagrid look so worried before.

"You all right, Hermione?" Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter – GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"

Hagrid pulled a crossbow from behind him, and Harry and Hermione lunged behind a large pine tree. Crossbow aimed, Hagrid peered down the path. The soft sound of rustling leaves was the only thing heard. After it faded, Hagrid lowered his weapon.

"I knew it. There's summat in here that shouldn' be." Hagrid spoke gruffly.

Harry wondered if it was a werewolf, but Hagrid shot down that idea when he voiced it. They just knew they had to be wary of all sounds. A little ways ahead, in a clearing, something moved around loudly. Hagrid bellowed for the creature to come out, lest they be shot with an arrow.

And out walked a man, or horse maybe, but he was definitely half-man half-horse, his body a deep chestnut and his hair dark red. Hagrid lowered his crossbow.

The two exchanged pleasantries, and Harry and Hermione were introduced to the centaur, whose name was Ronan.

Ronan was a peculiar centaur; he often made comments about the stars or how bright Mars was whenever Hagrid asked him a question. After a second centaur, Bane, arrived and repeated Ronan's words, Hagrid led the two students away with a huff.

"Can never get a straight answer from centaurs, I tell yeh. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."

"Hagrid!" Beside Harry, Hermione shrieked. "Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"

"You two stay here!" he shouted, drawing his crossbow and commanding them to stay on the path, then left them alone in the dark. Harry and Hermione cast glances at each other, not wanting to be the first to speak.

Hermione finally cracked, whispering to Harry, "You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't care if Weasley has, but if something got Neville…" Harry would never forgive himself if Neville got hurt because of their foolishness. Hermione let out a huff of anger, before ignoring Harry completely.

Minutes dragged by, as the two students waited nervously for Hagrid's return. Soon enough, Hagrid returned, furious, with a sulking Weasley and miserable looking Neville trailing behind him. Weasley had thought it to be a perfect joke to sneak up and scare Neville, who shot up the red sparks in surprise.

"Can't believe the nerve of some folk," Hagrid muttered angrily. "Alright, switch groups. Neville, you come with me an' Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang and this one here." He said, gesturing to Weasley, whose face twisted into a scowl. "Sorry, but you're the only one that can handle 'im, really."

Harry went off with Weasley and Fang, deeper into the forest. The further they walked, Harry noticed, the more blood there seemed to be. There were splashes covering trees and bushes, and Harry held his stomach at the sight. Up ahead, a clearing was appearing.

"Wait-"

The two slowly moved forward, staring down at the dead unicorn just mere feet from them. Its blood shined innocently, and Harry was about to step closer when a rustling came from the bushes across from them. A great, hooded black thing rose from the bushes, slithering closer before lowering what Harry assumed was a head to drink from the unicorn in long slurps.

Weasley gave a startling screech before bolting, along with Fang. Harry could vaguely hear his continued screams before the hooded figure glanced up and Harry was wracked with the most horrid pain ever in his scar. It was far worse than the pain from his first night in Hogwarts, it felt as if his entire skull was splitting from the pressure, and just when Harry was sure, was absolutely positive that he was going to pass out from the pain, a figure jumped over his head, charging at the black thing.

The thing shrank back from the galloping centaur, hissing unpleasantly before turning to flee. The centaur turned back to Harry, and helped him stand back on his feet; Harry wasn't even aware he had fallen to his knees in his pain. The centaur was not Ronan or Bane, but younger, a pale, platinum blond, with startling light blue eyes. He had an ethereal beauty to him, and reminded Harry greatly of Draco.

"You," the centaur murmured, staring at Harry's scar. "You are the Potter child. Come, the forest is not safe for you. I shall take you back to Hagrid." He lifted Harry easily onto his back, before quickly galloping away at a breakneck speed.

"I am called Firenze," he yelled over the wind to Harry, who was clinging around Firenze's torso in fear of falling off.

Suddenly, two more centaurs, Ronan and Bane, burst through next to them, looking livid.

"Firenze! Have you no shame!" Bane yelled. "Letting a human ride you – like some common mule!"

"This is Harry Potter, Bane. The sooner he leaves the forest, the safer we all will be. I'd not like to see another unicorn mutilated like the one back there." Firenze replied calmly. "If you'll excuse me, I will see him to Hagrid." Firenze spun around quickly before resuming his fast pace into the woods.

"Why was Bane angry?" Harry yelled over the wind. "What was that thing? The one that attacked me?"

For a long time, Firenze didn't answer, but he did slow to a stop and glance upwards at the stars. Harry waited patiently.

"Harry Potter," he began. "Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

Harry thought back to his Potions lessons, trying to recall all he knew about unicorns. "No," he said, surprised. "We've only ever used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"Ah, that is because it is a terrible thing to slay a unicorn. Only one who has nothing to lose and everything to gain would even think of committing such a thing. Drinking the blood of a unicorn can keep you alive even if you are on the brink of death, but for a price." Firenze lowered his gaze from the skies to look at Harry seated behind him. "You would live a cursed life, a half-life, from the moment the blood touched your lips.

"But," Harry sputtered. "Why would anyone be that desperate? Isn't it better to, well, die? Instead of living a cursed life?" Firenze nodded.

"It is. I believe so. That is, if you have something to drink afterwards, something to bring you to power once more. Do you know what's hidden in Hogwarts at this moment, Harry Potter?"

"I – The Philosopher's Stone! And the Elixir of Life! But who would want to make-"

"Who do you know that has waited years to rise once again?" Harry's heart stopped short before beating so quickly it nearly hurt.

"Firenze. Firenze, do you think it might be Vol-"

"Harry!"

Neville was running up the path, both him and Hagrid puffing from the effort.

"Hey," Harry heard himself say. "It's alright, I'm fine. Hagrid, the unicorn's dead, behind in that clearing."

"This is where I leave you, you are safe now." Firenze lowered himself so Harry could climb off his back. "Good luck, Harry Potter. The planets have been read wrongly before by centaurs. I pray this is one of those times." Firenze turned away from them and quickly cantered back into the surrounding woods.

**~…~**

Draco was in the common room, sleeping soundly, when Harry walked back in. He awoke with a small cry, but was wide awake once Harry began retelling what happened in the Forbidden Forest. He was stunned into silence.

"So Voldemort wants the Stone for himself," Harry whispered.

"Stop saying the name," Draco said half heartedly.

"What if Quirrel is helping him? He might think Voldemort would reward him or something!"

"Harry, don't say his name," Draco said again. Harry continued to ignore him.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Voldemort to-"

"Merlin's beard, Harry, stop saying his ruddy name!" Draco was definitely agitated, as if Voldemort himself would pop out behind one of the common room couches.

"Let's just go to sleep, there's nothing we can do now." Harry suggested, and Draco quickly agreed.

**~…~**

Harry barely managed to get by with the pressure of exams breathing down his neck. They were tested on nearly everything they learned that year; Professor Flitwick wanted them to make a pineapple tap-dance, while Professor McGonagall wanted them to turn a mouse into a snuffbox. Snape was even worse, staring them down like hawks as they tried to make a Forgetfulness potion.

Harry still had nightmares, and was constantly woken up to sharp pains in his scar. None of his friends were as bothered about Voldemort or the Philosopher's Stone as Harry was, and it was eating him up inside.

History of Magic was their last exam. Harry very nearly cried once Professor Binns announced they could put down their quills and roll up their parchment. Neville did start crying.

"A week of relaxation," Blaise stretched happily under the tree they were occupying next to the Great Lake. "The first thing I'm doing once we get back inside is sleeping forever. Wake me up once summer comes by, alright?"

Harry chuckled, rubbing his forehead absentmindedly. Draco looked up at him.

"Something the matter, Harry?" he asked. Harry shook his head, sighing.

"No, it's just – my scar never hurt this much before. I don't know." He shrugged. "It's nothing important, honest."

After waving away a comment to visit Madam Pomfrey, Harry settled into the grass, thinking. There was nothing to worry about, right? Hagrid said that the Stone was safe, and Harry trusted Hagrid. If he said nothing could get past Fluffy, then he should believe it.

Harry suddenly bolted upright, startling Draco and Blaise from their thoughts.

"Harry?" they both inquired.

"Don't you think it's odd," Harry began. "That right when Hagrid wanted a dragon egg, out comes some random stranger with a dragon egg right in his pocket? What are the odds of that, huh, carrying around an illegal object? Stupid, stupid! Why didn't I see it before!"

"Where're you going?" Blaise shouted after him, but Harry was already scrambling away and towards Hagrid's hut. Draco and Blaise glanced at each other before shrugging and getting up to follow.

Hagrid was outside his hut when they arrived. He was shelling peas, his trousers and sleeves rolled up from the heat. He smiled at the trio when they got closer.

"Hullo, you three. Finished with exams, are yeh? Got time for a drink?" Before Blaise could enthusiastically answer, Harry cut in.

"Sorry Hagrid, we're in a bit of a hurry. You know that night you won Norberta? What did the stranger look like?"

Hagrid shrugged. "Dunno, he never took off his cloak." He saw their startled glances. "S'alright. A lot o' people do that down in the Hog's Head. Could've been a dragon dealer, couldn't he? Never saw his face." Harry lowered himself down next to the shelled peas.

"What did you talk about? Hogwarts?" he asked. Hagrid shrugged again.

"Might've come up. Yeah," Hagrid scratched his scraggly beard. "Yeah, he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here, took care o' the creatures in the forest. Bought me a lot o' drinks, he did. He wanted to make sure that egg was goin' to a nice home, with someone who could take care o' it. An' I said, I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy."

"Was he… interested in Fluffy?" Blaise asked, scuffing his foot across the dirt.

"Well o' course he was – how many three-headed dogs you hear about these days? – Anyway, I told him that after Fluffy, I could handle it. Fluffy's easy, just play a bit o' music and he falls right to slee-" he broke off with a strangled sound.

"I shouldn'ta told ya that! Forget yeh heard anythin'! Oi, where're you lot goin'?" The trio didn't answer in their haste to get back to the castle.

"We've got to tell Snape," Draco huffed. "It was either Quirrel or You-Know-Who under that cloak that night, and it must have been easy getting information after buying Hagrid a couple of drinks! Let's go!" They were just about to head into the dungeons and down to Professor Snape's office when McGonagall rounded the corner, a stack of books in her arms.

"And where are you three going?" she asked, her voice as stern as always.

"We were going to see Professor Snape. We wanted to discuss the exams and what grades to expect." Draco lied fluently. Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes.

"Professor Snape is out at the moment. He had to accompany the Headmaster on an urgent trip to the Ministry. I would be happy to answer any questions you have about the exams."

"He's gone?" Harry wailed. "Now?" Of all the rotten luck…

"Professor Snape is a very busy man, Mr. Potter, he cannot always be at your beck and call."

"But this is important!"

"More important than the Ministry of Magic, Mr. Potter?"

"Okay, look," Harry took a deep breath, readying himself. "It's about the Philosopher's Stone-"

McGonagall dropped her stack of books in her shock, and the young boys scurried to pick them up for her.

"But how – you aren't supposed to know about that-"

"Professor, I think Qu – I think someone may be trying to steal it. The Philosopher's Stone. I _have_ to talk to Professor Snape."

McGonagall eyed them warily.

"He will be back later this day, Mr. Potter. But rest assured, the Stone is safely guarded. No one will be trying to steal it any time soon, as you assume."

"But-!"

"I know what I'm talking about." She took the books the boys handed back to her. "I suggest you enjoy the rest of the day. Good day, gentlemen." She turned on her heel and marched to wherever she was going before intercepting the three.

"Blast!" Blaise cursed under his breath. "Now what?"

"It's tonight, I know it is," Harry mumbled, already walking towards the stairs. "Quirrel knows how to get past Fluffy, he probably sent that note to get rid of both Dumbledore and Snape, seeing as how Snape was on his tail all term."

"Yeah, but do we do-" he trailed off suddenly. Harry and Draco turned around and looked up the stairways.

There, heading into the third floor corridor, was Quirrel, with a confident stride. Gone was the bumbling idiot from class.

"He's on the move! I would've thought he'd wait till nighttime, but… Oh, let's just go!" They ran full speed up the moving staircases, but right as they were entering the third floor corridor, McGonagall intercepted them again.

"Enough of this nonsense!" she yelled. "You three are to go to your common rooms now, before I take fifty points each from you – don't give me that look, Zabini, I'll do it!" she shoved them out of the corridor and marched them back downstairs, waiting until she could no longer see them before leaving.

"Now what?" Blaise asked again. They were just on the inside of the common room, surprisingly empty since all the other students were enjoying the sunshine outside.

"That's it then," Harry exclaimed. "I'm going to try and get to the Stone before Quirrel does."

"Harry, you can't!" Draco yelled.

"Yeah, Harry, you could get expelled, or even worse, killed!

"SO WHAT!" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Quirrel gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursley's and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"

They were silent for a long time.

"I'm going to get my cloak," Harry murmured softly, turning to go to the boy's dormitory.

"But will it fit all three of us underneath it?"

Harry spun around, almost losing his footing, before staring gob smacked at Draco and Blaise, who were eyeing each other's heights.

"Dunno," Blaise said, "We could hunch down a bit, you think? Harry's a tiny guy; he won't be that hard to hide."

"All – All three of us?" Harry asked, ignoring the jibe about his height. Draco and Blaise glanced up, surprised.

"Of course. You didn't honestly think we'd let you go by yourself? You're mad."

"But you two would be expelled too." Harry kept on. Draco scoffed.

"As if. Flitwick told me that I had gotten a hundred and eleven percent on his exam afterward. They're not going to want to let me go that easily."

"We should go after dinner," Blaise piped up. "Best not make McGonagall anymore suspicious of us as it is."

Dinner was a quiet affair. They caught Neville up to speed with what was happening, and he turned an alarming shade of puce at the thought of confronting Quirrel.

"What if you three get hurt?" he whispered feverishly. "This is an awful plan!"

"Don't worry Nev, we'll be fine. Just stay in the Gryffindor Tower and don't do anything that could get you into trouble. We'll come see you when we get back." _If we get back_, Harry thought glumly. Neville went back to morosely picking at his dinner, the only trusted Gryffindor in a sea of Slytherins. Harry hoped that if something were to happen to him, the rest of his House would still take care of Neville.

After dinner, Harry rushed into the common room, happy that Slytherins were early to go to bed. He grabbed his cloak from his trunk before pausing and staring down at the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. He grabbed the flute, stuffed it in his robe pockets before bolting back to the common room.

"C'mon, let's try it on and see if we all fit."

"What are you three doing?"

Pansy Parkinson had come down to retrieve a book she left on the couch. She was staring at the three suspiciously, occasionally eyeing the cloak in Harry's hands.

"Nothing," Harry stuttered, shoving the cloak behind his back guiltily. Pansy narrowed her eyes.

"You're leaving for somewhere." She looked at Blaise, who dutifully kept his eyes on the carpet, and then to Draco, who stared back without a care in the world. Pansy huffed.

"Fine, don't tell me," she muttered, tucking her book under her arm and turning smartly from them. "But don't be complaining when you manage to get yourselves into more trouble than even a Gryffindor can. Boys…" She disappeared back into the girl's dorm.

"Cheery girl, isn't she?" Blaise laughed, tugging at Harry's cloak. "Come on, let's head out."

**~…~**

The only person they encountered on their way to the corridor was Peeves the ghost. After making an admirable impression of the Bloody Baron, though, Peeves was well on his way somewhere else, promising not to come by the corridor again that night.

The door to Fluffy's room was already slightly open.

"Look, Quirrel's already passed by. Let's check it out." They eased their way into the room, stopping short when three low growls turned their way. Fluffy was staring in their direction, not knowing where the smell of humans was coming from. A lone harp lay at his feet.

"Let me just…" Harry pulled out his flute and blew into it. He wasn't technically playing a tune, but the beast's eyes were falling shut already. Soon enough, the low growls turned into low snores.

"Keep playing," Draco whispered. He moved from under the cloak and tiptoed to Fluffy's feet. Blaise went to help and, together, they shoved the giant paws off of the trapdoor and swung it open.

"Wanna go first?" Blaise asked Draco, who wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"No."

Harry gestured to himself, still playing the flute, and then pointed to the trapdoor. Draco took the flute and continued to play while Harry lowered himself into the dark cavern of space. Harry let go, dropping, the wind rushing by, cold, before he fell with a muffled THUMP! Harry looked down and saw vines from a plant underneath him, having broken his fall.

"It's alright, there's a soft landing!" Harry called above him. A shadow crossed the entrance before another thump landed beside him, and Blaise's face blinked at him. "What's this we're on?" he asked.

"Some kind of plant, I suppose." Another shadow crossed by before seconds later, Draco plopped down in the other side of Harry. Before Harry could comment, Draco leapt up from the plant and struggled to free himself. Harry never noticed that the plant's vines had wrapped themselves around his and Blaise's legs, stopping them from moving.

"Devil's Snare! Stop struggling, it'll try to crush you if you do!" Draco shouted, going absolutely still. Within moments, he began to sink below the plant. "Stop struggling!" he repeated, now below them.

Harry held his breath, willing his heart to slow down its frantic beating. As Draco before, the vines loosened its hold on him, allowing him to slip downward and out of sight. He dropped onto a stone floor, where Draco helped pick him up. Blaise was right beside him in a moment.

"That was close," Harry muttered, wiping sweat from his forehead. "This way." He pointed to a passageway to their left, and the trio began walking forward cautiously.

They walked for quite a while, listening to the steady dripping sounds of water against stone. Suddenly, Harry paused.

"Do you guys hear that?" the other two cocked their heads, listening intently. There was the faint sound of tinkling and rustling.

"A ghost?" Blaise suggested.

"We'll see."

The next room they came into was a tall chamber, with brightly coloured birds fluttering near the top, and a lone wooden door at the other side of the room. Harry peered up at the birds, and shouted.

"Keys! Those aren't birds, they're keys! We've got to find the right one!" He gestured to the broomsticks to their side, going over and grabbing one for each of them.

"But that could take ages!" Draco whined, even as he took a broom.

"Try looking for a silver key, if judging by the lock on the door." Blaise squinted towards said door and nodded, mounting his broom with the others. They kicked off and circled the swarm of flying keys.

Harry wasn't the youngest Seeker in a century for nothing. After 5 minutes of twisting and turning, his eye caught a bulky looking key, one wing slightly bent as if already manhandled into a lock.

"There! That one key with the battered wing! Blaise, you go on top, Draco you go underneath, and I'll try to catch it. Okay… NOW!" They all zoomed for the key.

Of course, Harry caught it. He chased it into a wall and slammed a hand over it to prevent its escape. He flew down and rammed it into the keyhole and turned, opening the door immediately. The key flew off again, a slightly more prominent limp in its flight.

The next room was dark, but light sprang up from oil wells as they stepped in. A giant chess board sat right in the middle, the pieces easily towering over the smaller boys.

"Think we've got to play to get across?" Blaise asked with an awed look on his face. He reached up to touch one of the black bishops before thinking better of it and dropping his hand.

Harry moved to pass the white chess pieces on the other side, but he got no further than the pawns; they drew their swords and crossed them, forbidding passing.

"I guess we do," Draco mumbled, staring at the white pieces. They had no faces.

"Well, no offense or anything," Blaise started. "But you two are pretty rubbish at chess-"

"I am no such thing!" Draco exclaimed, affronted.

"Shut up Draco," Harry said. "Blaise, do your thing." Blaise nodded, grinning.

"I think… Yeah, Harry, you switch places with that bishop, and Draco, you're next to him as the castle. I'll be a knight." The said black pieces moved off the board to make room for Draco and Harry. Blaise mounted on top of the knight's horse.

"White moves first, of course." On cue, one of the white chess pieces moved forward two spaces.

Alright," Blaise cracked his knuckles. "Pawn to E-4!"

**~…~**

Harry had never been more nervous than he was now. Not even when he was first being sorted did his heart pound this hard, this loud.

Blaise was doing wonderfully directing their chessmen across the board. From what Harry could tell, they were almost through, with very few casualties to their side. Though when one of their men did fall, the white pieces were brutal in their attacks. They'd slash out with such a force that the pieces would dissolve into dust at their stone feet.

"Just a bit more…" Blaise said to them. The white queen stared faceless at Blaise. "That's it… I'm going to have to sacrifice myself."

"NO!" Both Harry and Draco roared, but Blaise ignored them.

"It's the only way! This is the only thing I'm good at and can help you with! Just let me be an idiotic hero for once, you two."

"But-"

"Do you want Quirrel to get the Stone?"

Harry's shoulders slumped, and Draco shot menacing glares at the back of Blaise's head.

"I swear to Merlin, Zabini, if you die I will _kill_ you!" Blaise laughed nervously.

"Good to know, mate." His horse moved in front of the queen. "Don't stay around afterward, go straight on, you hear?"

The queen slashed at Blaise, crumbling his horse and throwing him from the statue with a great force. Harry flinched when he heard the sickening crack of Blaise's head connecting with the chessboard. On shaking legs, Harry moved three spaces to the left, and the white king took off his crown and threw it at his feet. They had won the game.

"Let's go!" Draco whispered, suddenly appearing at his side. His face was pale and clammy, and he kept glancing at Blaise's unmoving figure being dragged to the side by the queen. Draco looked like he was about to cry. "Harry, let's go, please!" They raced through the door and out of the room.

Inside, they were met with a horrible stench, and Harry saw that a giant troll, much larger than the one they had battled on Halloween night, knocked out cold with a bloody lump on its bald head.

"This must be Quirrel's obstacle," Draco said nasally, pinching his nose closed. The smell was awful, and they quickly crossed around the unconscious troll and opened the door to the next room.

Finally able to breath, Draco said, "All there's left is Snape's obstacle. Look," he pointed to a table in the middle of the room, holding several small bottles and a slip of parchment. When they walked up to the table, a wall of fire surrounded them, one side black and the other purple. The black flames were guarding the door to the next room.

Harry picked up the parchment and read.

"_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_

Draco laughed loudly, and Harry had the urge to punch him in the nose. "I seriously doubt this is a time to be laughing, Draco," he snapped, lowering the parchment back to the table. He honestly had no idea which potion would let them pass, or worse, kill them.

Draco smiled brightly at Harry, then pointed to the smallest bottle on the table.

"That one," he said. "That one will let you pass the black flames." Harry sputtered, astonished.

"But – How'd you know-"

"I've known Snape since I was a baby, I know exactly what potion would work." Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly Harry, have a bit more faith in me."

Harry picked up the small bottle. "There's only enough for one swallow."

Draco stared at him.

"Which one would send you back through the purple flames?" Harry asked. Draco pointed to the bottle to the farthest right of him.

"Take it and go back – No, listen! – Take the potion and go back and help Blaise, get out of here and send a letter to Professor Snape. I'll be able to hold off Quirrel for a while, but I doubt I can keep him from the Stone forever."

"But… But what if You-Know-Who is there with him?"

"Well, I got lucky once, right?" Harry said, fingering his scar. "Maybe I'll get lucky again."

Draco bit his lip and, suddenly, pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug, knocking the breath out of him.

"Draco!"

"Harry – you're a great wizard, you know that, right?"

"Err-"

"Just stay safe, okay? Don't do anything stupid that could get you killed."

"This is starting to feel a bit weird, Draco, could you just-"

"What am I saying, you'll be safe. Stubborn guy like you won't go down easily, yeah?"

"Um, not to break the – the _mood_, or anything, but don't you think we should-"

"Bloody hell, Potter! I'm trying to be sentimental, here!"

Harry squirmed in Draco's arms, his cheek squished against Draco's shoulder.

"Sorry," he mumbled against his shoulder. He raised his arms and gave Draco a quick squeeze before releasing him and stepping out of his hold. "Sorry, Draco. I'll be safe. Promise."

Draco nodded silently, his face flushed.

"Yes," he coughed. "Well then," Draco picked up his vial and raised it in the air. "Cheers." He downed the contents in one gulp.

"Hurry, before it wears off," Harry said, pushing him back to the purple fire. Draco crossed through without any trouble shutting the door behind him. Harry turned to his own vial and raised it to his lips. It was like ice was spreading through his veins, and he shivered. Quickly, he walked past the black fire. He was finally in the last chamber.

And there stood Quirrel.

"Quirrel," Harry said. Quirrel smiled.

"Me," he replied pleasantly. "I was wondering if I would meet you here, Mr. Potter." Harry stayed silent. "I was rather hoping you would believe Severus was the one trying to steal the Stone. It would have been believable, since most of the student population hates his guts. It also seems like he hates you just as badly." Quirrel chuckled lowly. "It's a shame you didn't die Halloween night like I had planned."

"You let the troll in?"

"Of course I did," Quirrel said coolly. "I have a certain affinity with trolls, if you saw what I did to the one back in the chambers behind you. I was also the one trying to knock you off your broom that day during Quidditch, if you didn't realize it earlier. That blasted Longbottom broke my concentration before, well, you know." Quirrel snapped his fingers, and thick tendrils of rope appeared in the air and wrapped themselves around Harry's body tightly.

"Now, stay quiet Potter, while I examine this interesting mirror."

Quirrel turned around to stare into what Harry identified as the Mirror of Erised.

"The mirror is the key to the Stone, I know it," he stared greedily into its depths. "I can see myself presenting the Stone to my master… but where do I get it?"

_Got to keep him distracted,_ Harry thought. _Just long enough for Draco to get Professor Snape._

"So you are working for Voldemort, then?" Harry asked. Quirrel turned with a hiss.

"_Don't speak his name!_" Quirrel's nostrils flared angrily at Harry. "One such as you has no right to speak the name of my master. Even I," a quick look of fear came across Quirrel's face. "Even I cannot speak it. I am weak, and my master has to constantly repeat to me my duties, for I keep failing…"

"You mean – Voldemort was in that classroom with you that time!" Harry exclaimed.

"He is with me wherever I go," Quirrel said quietly. "I met him during my travels, and he showed me the true meaning to our lives as wizards. There is no light or dark in this world, only _power_, and those too weak to seek it. But he was most displeased when I failed at Gringotts, so he had to keep a closer eye on me."

"But I don't understand… Is the Stone inside the mirror? Do I have to break it to retrieve it?"

Harry tried shifted to the left to try and look into the reflective glass. Maybe if he could get a glimpse of the mirror, he'd be able to find the location of the Stone. But Quirrel's ropes were too tight, and he toppled over the second he moved. Quirrel ignored him.

"Please, Master! Tell me how the mirror works so I can please you!" he yelled into the air.

A chilling voice came from Quirrel himself, and Harry shuddered horribly.

"_Use the boy… Use the boy…"_

"Yes – Potter – come here," Quirrel snapped his fingers and the ropes binding Harry disappeared. Harry climbed shakily to his feet, slowly moving toward Quirrel.

"Come here," he repeated, moving Harry in front of the Mirror of Erised. "Look into the mirror and tell me what you see, Potter."

_Lie, lie for all you're worth!_ Harry's mind told him.

Quirrel came close behind him, the funny smell from his turban surrounding the pair. Harry looked into the mirror.

His reflection stared back at him. But instead of the frightened, pale face Harry knew was on his own, the other Harry wore a confident smile, hands in his pockets. He pulled out one hand from his pocket, holding a blood red rock the size of his palm. "Harry" winked at him and dropped the Stone back into his pocket, and at that moment, Harry felt an extra weight in his own. He shifted his leg and felt the rock brush against his thigh.

"Well?" Quirrel asked, shaking him slightly. "What is it, what do you see?"

"I-" Harry swallowed audibly. "I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," As if. "I've just won the House Cup for Slytherin."

"Oh, get out of the way!" Quirrel shoved Harry to the side roughly. Again, a voice came from Quirrel, though he wasn't moving his lips.

"_He lies… He lies…"_

"Come back here, Potter!" Quirrel roared, swiveling around to grab Harry round the shoulders. "Tell me the truth! What did you see?"

"_Let me speak to him… face-to-face…"_

"Master, you're not yet strong enough!"

"_I have enough strength for this…"_

Harry couldn't move, he couldn't speak from fear. Quirrel was removing his turban from his head. Was it an animal he was hiding in there? It would certainly explain the smell. The turban fell to the ground silently, and Quirrel's head looked oddly small without the giant wrap on his scalp.

He turned around slowly, and Harry nearly screamed if he could find his voice.

Instead of smooth skin, on the back of his head was another face, pale white with gleaming red eyes and slits for nostrils. It took in a rasping breath.

"Harry Potter…" it breathed.

Harry swallowed even more forcefully.

"Ah, yes… You see what I've become…" the face said. "Just mere shadow and vapor… only able to have a form through someone else's body… The unicorn blood has helped, as you saw Quirrel just a few weeks ago drink for me… But once I have the Stone, and the Elixir of Life, I may have a body once more… Now, give me the Stone that's in your pocket." It hissed.

So he knew that Harry had the Stone. He took a step back from the face, shaking his head.

"You are brave," Voldemort breathed. "I value bravery… Though Quirrel tells me you are a snake, just as I was. Give me the Stone, Harry Potter, and I shall spare your life, unlike your parents. They died begging me for mercy…"

"LIAR!" Harry screamed, finally able to use his voice again. Quirrel was walking backward so that Voldemort could still be within seeing distance of him. He was smirking evilly.

"Ah, but it's true, boy… Your father died first, thinking he could hold me off and save your mother. And your mother, she died trying to protect you. Give me the Stone and it wouldn't have been in vain."

"NEVER!" Harry scrambled toward the exit door, but Quirrel grabbed him in the next moment, keeping a vice-like grip on Harry's wrists. The same pain he had been feeling all year, the same needle-sharp, searing pain exploded in his forehead, causing him to yell in surprise and struggle against Quirrel's hold.

Quirrel released him with a gasp, and Harry opened his eyes to see his hands covered in blisters and multiplying rapidly.

"Seize him, you fool, SEIZE HIM!" Voldemort bellowed. Quirrel lunged again, knocking them both off of their feet and onto the cold floor, his hands wrapped tightly around Harry's throat. The pain in his scar felt like it was splitting his head in two, it was so excruciating. Quirrel roared in agony.

"Master! I cannot hold him! My hands – my hands!"

Quirrel withdrew his hands and Harry saw through his pain that they were shiny red from the blistering.

"Kill him then! Kill him now!" Voldemort screeched. Quirrel raised his wand in one injured hand.

Harry leapt up and grabbed onto his face, stopping him from casting the deadly curse. Quirrel screamed, throwing Harry away from him, but Harry got back up and charged again, latching onto an arm and holding on tightly. Quirrel shook with all his might, but couldn't shake Harry off of him this time. The pain was too much for him now, he couldn't see, and Harry tasted blood from where he bit into his lip too hard. All he heard was Quirrel's screams, Voldemort's own shouts of "Kill him! KILL HIM!" and a voice inside his head, a familiar, feminine voice saying "Harry! Harry!"

The last thing Harry felt was Quirrel wrenching his arm from Harry's grasp before he fell into darkness.

**~…~**

Harry opened his eyes and blinked against the harsh light. Something was glinting above him – the Snitch? No, it was a pair of glasses.

He blinked again and the face of Albus Dumbledore came into focus. Harry gave a short jump of surprise.

"Good afternoon, Harry," Dumbledore smiled. Harry looked around and spotted his glasses on the nightstand next to him and, after sliding them on, finally noticed that he was in the Infirmary. Harry suddenly remembered the reason he came to be here.

"The Stone! Sir – Professor Quirrel – Voldemort – the Stone, he's got it!"

"Calm down, Harry, or Madam Pomfrey will throw me from the room. The Stone is safe."

Harry leaned back into the bed reluctantly. He looked back at the nightstand and noticed that it was stocked with what looked like half a candy shop.

"Ah," Dumbledore said. "Tokens from your friends and admirers. What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrel is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. It looks like someone tried sending you a toilet seat earlier, but Madam Pomfrey confiscated it."

"How long have I been in here?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, and Harry added, "sir?"

"Today makes three days. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, and Mr. Longbottom have been worried sick, from what I could tell. They'll be relieved to hear that you are well." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled happily behind his spectacles.

"But the Stone-"

"It seems you are not to be distracted. The Stone has been destroyed, Harry. My dear friend Nicolas and I have agreed upon that."

Harry frowned, thinking about how Nicolas Flamel and his wife now had a set time until they died.

"They believe that it's like going to bed after a very, very long day, Harry," Dumbledore said, catching the look on Harry's face. "After all, many well-organized minds believe that death is but the next great adventure. It is not such a bad thought at all, no?" Harry shook his head.

"I thought Draco had sent word to Professor Snape, sir."

"He did, though it was lucky of me to have forgotten something within my chambers and returned early. I intercepted young Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini and made my way to you immediately."

That was all fine and dandy, Harry thought, but he still would have rather Snape found him instead of Dumbledore. Harry changed the subject.

"He'll be back, won't he, sir? Voldemort?" Harry asked. Dumbledore's smile faded slightly.

"Yes, Harry, he will. I cannot say when, or how, but it is inevitable that he will."

"But why me? He said my mum died trying to protect me. Why is Voldemort after me, of all people?"

Harry saw a look flash in Dumbledore's eyes, so briefly that he couldn't even hope to catch it. Then he sighed very deeply.

"Alas, I cannot tell you, Harry. Not now, not today. Perhaps when you're older, I shall tell you the secret of Voldemort's mind." Dumbledore rose from the chair he was seated in. "If that is all, Harry, I do believe that you need some rest." He turned to the door to leave.

"Sir!" Harry called out. Dumbledore paused at the door, and turned back. "Why did I get the Stone?"

"Ah, that's a clever little trick I created with the mirror. Only one who wanted to find the Stone – find it, not use it – would be able to get it. Otherwise you'd see yourself creating gold, or mixing the Elixir of Life. Anything else, Harry?"

"Sir, if that's all you had to do to retrieve the Stone – then how come _you_ couldn't get it in the beginning of the year, before all of this even started?" Dumbledore smiled gently.

"You need your rest, Harry." With that, he exited the room and closed the door behind him with a final snap.

**~…~**

The next time Harry woke, it was to the sight of Professor Snape hovering over him. Harry's voice gave an embarrassing squeak at the sight, and Snape curled his lip lightly at the sound.

"Mr. Potter," he drawled. "I'd rather you not die on my watch, if it is of any importance to you." Harry gulped.

"Professor – I'm really sorry, sir, I am! It's just, you were out, and Quirrel was going after the Stone and we-" Snape held up a hand, silencing Harry.

"Spare me the insight, Mr. Potter. I wish to inform you that under normal circumstances, this would lead to an automatic expulsion, and you could kiss your years at Hogwarts goodbye." Harry hung his head low, properly chastised, but then frowned, and perked up. "You said – you said under 'normal' circumstances, sir?" Snape rolled his dark eyes.

"But," he drew out the word like it pained him to say so. "Seeing as how you had successfully apprehended a worker for the Dark Lord and retrieved an object of great value, the staff has allowed this rule breaking to be… _overlooked_ this one time." He fixed Harry with a stern glare. "Be happy that your luck hasn't run out yet."

"Thank you, sir. I am very sorry, still."

"Yes, do try not to cause any more damage, Potter." He rose to leave.

"Wait, Professor!" Snape sat back down with an irritated huff. "Um, back in the dungeons – Quirrel, he had said to me that you hated me." Harry shifted awkwardly in his bed, glancing at Snape's blank face. "I – do you hate me, Professor Snape?"

Snape didn't answer for a long while, staring Harry down until he wished he had never opened his mouth. Finally, he sighed, raising a hand to rub his forehead.

"I do not hate you, Mr. Potter." Harry smiled. "You irritate me greatly, yes. But after seeing the potions you are able to complete with Mr. Malfoy shows me that you're far more talented than your father ever was."

"My father?"

"An idiot, in all sense of the term," Snape spat out. "He never had a passion for Potions, not like your mother. If it weren't for that blasted life debt, I'd be…" he shook his head. "No matter. This is something you do not need to know of as of yet."

"Were you the one that sent me the cloak during Christmas?" Harry asked instead. Snape raised one eyebrow.

"That was most likely Dumbledore. I would not send you garments for the holidays. Now, good day, Mr. Potter."

Snape rose once more and strode out of the Hospital Wing, his black robes making an impressive swoop before disappearing altogether.

**~…~**

A few minutes later, Draco, Blaise, and Neville came to visit as well.

"Do you think he planned for all of this to happen? Dumbledore, I mean?"

Harry looked at Draco and shrugged. He had just finished recapping what went down that fateful night in the dungeons to the three. They gasped at the right places, shouted furiously in others, and when Harry told them what was beneath Quirrel's turban, Neville even screamed shrilly.

"Dunno," Harry replied. "If he did, well, it's terrible, isn't it? What if I had been killed?"

"I always knew Dumbledore was off his rockers." Blaise said cheerfully. Blaise was sporting a large bandage on the side of his head, where he had fallen off of the chess horse. There was a small bald spot where he had lacerations, but it would grow back over the summer, he was told.

"Completely nutters," Draco agreed, and Harry and Neville shifted nervously, not saying anything. "It's a good thing Slytherin won House Cup again this year. We'll be undefeatable with our secret weapon!" he gestured to Harry, who smiled.

"Whatever. I'll just be happy to get this year over with."

The next day, Harry had one last visitor.

Hagrid shuffled inward, looking far too bulky for the dainty Infirmary. He took one look at Harry, all bandaged up and small, and burst into tears, his wails echoing loudly in the room.

"It's – all – my – ruddy – fault!" he sobbed. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy, the only thing he didn't know! Yeh could've been killed! All fer a dragon egg! I should be chucked out, I should! Made ter live as a Muggle!"

"Hagrid, it's all right!" Harry had never seen Hagrid so remorseful, shaking with grief and agony. "This is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out one way or another. He didn't get the Stone, so it's fine, honest!"

"No excuse fer my behavior!" Hagrid sniffled. "An' don' say the name!"

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed, shocking Hagrid out of his cries. "I've met him Hagrid, and I'll call him by his name. I'm not afraid of him." _Much_, Harry added silently, as an afterthought.

Hagrid pulled out a giant handkerchief and dabbed at his eyes. "Yer mighty brave fer that, Harry. Makes me wonder how you ended up in Slytherin an' not Gryffindor." Harry stayed silent.

"Reminds me, I've got yeh a present." He rummaged in his coat pockets for something. Harry hoped it wasn't one of his stoat sandwiches again. They weren't easy on the stomach.

Hagrid placed a small, leather bound album in his lap. "Called a bunch o' yer parent's old school friends, yeh know. Had them send me pictures, knowing yeh didn't have any. Go on, then! Open it!" Harry did as told.

Inside was a photo album, filled with nothing but pictures of his mother and father. The pictures moved, just like the paintings in Hogwarts, and the couple smiled up at Harry and waved. Harry looked up at Hagrid with tears shining in his eyes.

"Hagrid," he croaked. "Hagrid – I-"

"No need to say anything', Harry," Hagrid waved him away. "It's the least I can do, after all."

Harry walked to the Great Hall alone that night. Madam Pomfrey kept him back for extra checkups as she fussed around him. As he slipped inside the Hall, the entire student body went quiet, before speaking louder than before, standing up in their benches to get a look at him. Harry ducked his head and catapulted himself to the Slytherin table.

The entire hall was decked out in green and silver, to show Slytherin's win. Harry sat next to Draco, with Blaise across from them. The other students were still staring at him and no doubt talking about him; Harry turned and buried his face into Draco's shoulder, who only laughed and shoved his friend off.

Fortunately enough, Dumbledore chose that moment to arrive.

"Another year gone by!" he said, raising his arms to everyone. "And what a year it has been! You have all summer to get your heads emptied for the next term, to fill it back up again."

"The house points are as follows. In fourth place we have Gryffindor, with three hundred and

twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two."

Harry cheered with the rest of the Slytherins, while Blaise stamped his feet and Draco slammed his goblet on the table merrily.

"Yes, congratulations to Slytherin House," Dumbledore smiled. The other three Houses clapped sullenly. "I'd also like to dish out last minute points, if I may." The hall quieted at once.

"Hmm, yes… First – to Mr. Blaise Zabini…"

Blaise choked on his tongue, turning very purple in the face.

"...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Slytherin house fifty points." Dumbledore beamed down at Blaise, who was stuttering profusely.

Slytherin cheered loudly, many people jumping up to hug Blaise or ruffle his hair. He sat shell shocked, grinning underneath all the praise.

"Second – to Mr. Draco Malfoy... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, and extraordinary Potions skills, I award Slytherin house fifty points."

Again, Slytherins came up to clap Draco on the back and ruffle his platinum locks. Draco scowled at them, smoothing his hair back down before smirking and nudging Harry in the side proudly. Snape was hiding an enormous smirk behind a goblet of wine.

"Third – to Mr. Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet "for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Slytherin house sixty points."

The din was deafening. It didn't matter if you could add correctly or not; Slytherin house was awarded one hundred and sixty points. No one was going to beat them this year.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our housemates, and to befriend even the most unlikely of people. I therefore award fifty points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Surprised, the Gryffindors shouted in happiness, surrounding Neville and hugging him to their sides. While the Gryffindors didn't win the Cup this year, they weren't in last, beating Hufflepuff house by less than twenty points. The Hufflepuffs didn't mind, they were happy for the lions.

Neville smiled brightly out at the Slytherins, who all raised their goblets for their favourite (most likely only and ever) Gryffindor. Harry clapped loudly for his friend.

Professor McGonagall was shaking Snape's hand with a forced smile, while Snape outwardly smirked at her. He caught Harry's eyes and raised one dark eyebrow; a silent acknowledgement, Harry assumed.

All in all, it was a fantastic end to an odd first year.

**~…~**

They were riding on the Hogwarts Express, eating the candy Harry had received while in the Infirmary and playing Exploding Snap to pass the time. The landscape slowly changed from magical forests to Muggle greenery, until they came to a slow stop. They quickly pulled off their wizarding robes and donned Muggle attire, jackets, denim trousers, hoods and the like.

Draco, Neville, and Blaise walked with Harry through the barrier wall, and they all hugged when they passed through.

"You've _got_ to come by my home during the summer Harry. You too, Blaise, Longbottom." Draco said, clapping Harry on the back happily. He still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he could call Neville by his first name now. "Send letters, as well." They all nodded.

All around them, kids were shouting their goodbyes, and Harry got a fair amount of them.

"Bye, Harry!"

"See you next year, Potter!"

"Still famous," Draco smirked, leaning in close to Harry. Harry laughed loudly.

"Not where I'm about to go, I'll tell you that."

Harry saw Ron Weasley surrounded by his family; his younger sister, who he remembered was called Ginny, spotted him and waved happily. Harry waved back, bemused.

"Draco, darling?" someone called from behind them. Harry turned to see one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen in his life.

It was obvious that she was Draco's mother. Despite her eyes, a bright, shining blue, she had the same pale blonde hair, slightly pointed features, and regal look to her. Draco ran up and hugged her.

"Mother! Come here, Mother, I want to introduce you to Harry." He dragged Mrs. Malfoy back to the group of boys.

"Harry," Draco said. "This is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Mother, this is my best friend, Harry Potter." Harry warmed under Mrs. Malfoy's stare.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy." He mumbled shyly. Mrs. Malfoy practically beamed.

"Draco, you didn't tell me he was so polite! Hello, dear, I am Narcissa, as Draco said. Oh," she noticed Blaise and Neville standing next to him. "Hello Blaise, a pleasure to see you again."

"Nice seeing you too, Mrs. Malfoy." Blaise grinned.

"And who is this?" Mrs. Malfoy craned her neck to try and see Neville, who was hiding shamelessly behind Blaise.

"N-Neville Longbottom, ma'am…" he stumbled.

"Longbottom? Oh, that's right… Yes, do say hello to your grandmother for me?" Neville nodded frantically.

"Mother!" Draco huffed, drawing Mrs. Malfoy's attention back to him. "Mother, is it alright if Harry, Blaise, and Longbottom visit over the summer? Father wouldn't mind, would he?"

"I'm sure that would be lovely, Draco dear. We can ask him when we get home."

Harry smiled at the pair, still a bit stunned from the beauty they both emitted; families were staring at the two, jaws hanging open and eyes lingering.

"Ready, are you?"

Harry turned around and spotted Uncle Vernon, purple-faced and furious that Harry had the audacity to carry around a carrier of trunks and an owl. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were standing behind him, looking fearful.

"And you must be young Mr. Potter's… family," Mrs. Malfoy said, eyeing Uncle Vernon with a hint of disgust on her face. "Charmed, I'm sure." Uncle Vernon puffed up in rage.

"How dare you-" Mrs. Malfoy turned from him without another word, making Draco and Blaise smother their grins and Neville to stare horrified at the walrus-like man.

"I do hope to see you again, Harry," Mrs. Malfoy said, smiling at Harry. "It would be a shame if you were not to visit because of something _mundane_, don't you think?" she gave him a tiny wink and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, guiding him away. Draco looked back at Harry and grinned, waving goodbye. Harry raised his hand in farewell, slightly perplexed.

"Have a good summer, Harry," Blaise nodded, also steering away with Neville in tow. "C'mon, Neville, let's see if we can find your Gran."

Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and pulled him along, grumbling about freaks and their disrespect. Harry stayed silent.

As he got into the car with Dudley pressed against the other side in fright, Harry let a small smile out, already thinking about plans to torture the Dursleys.

After all, they didn't know he wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school.

**HPDM_HPDM_HPDM**

**DONE! A whole 31 pages, longest chapter yet! The next chapter will be very short, most likely, just some tidbits into their summer and whatnot.**

**And again, I'm terribly sorry about the 6 month delay. This time I'm going to FORCE myself to write new chapters, even if I have no inspiration!**

**Do you have a favourite line, or scene, in this chapter? Tell me what you thought of it in a review! Every review helps me improve my writing and gets me motivated to write another chapter!**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edit: the line breaks weren't working at all, so this is a repost!**

**Well. Long time no see, right? Heheh… I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever finish this story… I hope so. At least I'm getting a new laptop that will make me want to use it and type all the time!**

**This chapter contains veeeery mild gayness (implications, no interaction) and a bit of Ron "bonding"! **

**Also, any languages presented in this chapter and future chapters are courtesy of Google Translate, and I apologize for any mistakes and such. I'd be grateful if someone who spoke the languages fluently could send me the corrections!**

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form, JK Rowling does. This is purely for my, and others, entertainment.**

**HPDM_HPDM_HPDM**

Harry sighed, staring out the barred window of his small bedroom with his head resting heavily on a raised fist. The Dursley's had given him Dudley's spare room when they realized that the school knew Harry slept underneath the stairs. Harry was only given the necessities; a small worn bed, an even smaller rickety desk, and a cabinet to hold his few pieces of clothing. The door had locks placed on the outside, to ensure Harry would stay in all day and not bother them, and a cat flap was installed to push in his food each day. His window had jail bars attached to them, and Harry truly felt like he was in prison.

Right now, Harry was waiting for his snowy owl, Hedwig, to arrive, carrying a letter from Draco. The two had exchanged letters nearly every day since school ended. Aunt Petunia had shrieked when she found out that Hedwig was flying in and out of her home, and threatened to lock her up the whole summer, but Harry convinced her that caging the owl would only irritate her further, and she'd make a racket. It was only with the promise of checking to make sure no one was watching was Harry allowed to let her out.

In the distance, a small dot started to grow. Harry sat up, pushing an arm out past the bars for Hedwig to land on. Once landed, he carefully pulled her back in, stroking down any feathers that became ruffled.

"Hey there, girl," he murmured soothingly, untying the letter from her leg. Hedwig fluttered her wings gently before flying over to her cage to sleep. Harry opened the letter quickly.

_Dear Harry,_ it began.

_I hope this letter finds you well, just like the others. I can't wait until you're able to visit! Mother said we can come and get you around noon tomorrow, so be prepared!_

The rest of the letter consisted of activities the two would do, questions whether Blaise and Neville would be able to join them, and talk of the upcoming school year. That had made Harry think back to a couple of days ago.

It was the day the Dursley's were having a dinner party with Uncle Vernon's co-worker and his wife. Harry was told to stay in his room and be quiet, like always. But he had never expected a small elf wearing a pillowcase as a tunic to pop into his room.

The elf had warned Harry that terrible things were to come should he return to Hogwarts this year. Harry refused to abandon his home away from "home" because of that. The elf began to bang his head on every surface in Harry's room in punishment, until Harry was forced to hold him down.

After promising to not go to Hogwarts (which was a lie, but who would know that besides himself?), the elf wiped at his buggy eyes and disappeared with a sharp crack. Uncle Vernon had burst into the room shortly after to yell at Harry for the disturbances.

Harry had decided not to tell Draco of this encounter, since it had no difference in his life. He just couldn't wait until it was time to leave.

The next morning, Harry got up to do his chores and make breakfast for the Dursley's, making sure the bacon was extra crispy like Dudley liked it, and Vernon's coffee steaming hot. He didn't want them to have any reason to keep him at home, terrified of him or not.

The morning passed uneventfully, with Harry doing his chores (though they've lightened considerably since coming back, since Aunt Petunia believed Harry would turn her into a toad otherwise) and staying out of his relative's way, and finally, _finally_, noon hit, and a sharp knock echoed from the doorway. Harry dropped the toothbrush he was using to clean the upstairs restroom and raced downstairs, coming to a halt at the bottom step as Uncle Vernon opened the door.

As promised, Draco was there, along with his mother, and both were dressed primly in their finest wizarding robes. Harry stifled a groan, seeing Uncle Vernon's wide, furious look at the pair, and he immediately swiveled around to Harry.

"Boy!" he hissed. Mrs. Malfoy raised one thin eyebrow. "What did I say about bringing – bringing _your_ kind around my house!" Harry shifted uneasily, edging towards the door.

"Err – to not?" he questioned. Draco snickered quietly until his mother placed a calm hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Dursley," she spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were peeking around the corner at them from the living room in fright. "If you may graciously invite us into your…" she glanced around disdainfully. "_Home_, then I can gladly tell you the reason of our visit. Surely Harry has informed you that my son and I would drop by for him?"

Harry coughed and instead shuffled away from the door, a guilty expression on his face. Truthfully, Harry _didn't_ tell the Dursley's anything, afraid that they would do anything in their power to ensure he would not have an enjoyable summer.

"No," Vernon said, his voice lowered with suppressed anger. "He did _not_."

Still, Vernon did not invite Mrs. Malfoy and Draco into the house, and looked like he was in the process of slamming the door shut when Draco burst out, "Mother, I'm tired of standing here. Tell the Muggle to let us in _now_." Ever the brat, Harry thought with affection. Vernon didn't seem to think so.

"Now Draco," Mrs. Malfoy admonished, while Uncle Vernon turned purple in the face and sputtered about being ordered around. "You know we cannot just go around commanding things from everyone. Although, I am getting weary of standing myself. Perhaps I should…" she casually pulled her wand out from her arm holster. Aunt Petunia screeched and pulled Dudley out of sight, and Vernon backed away hastily and bumped into a small table, knocking over a vase and framed family photo.

Mrs. Malfoy stepped into the house, lifted her robes slightly so they didn't touch the floor, as Draco sped in and went straight to Harry, giving him a hearty clap on the shoulder. As the two were exchanging greetings, Mrs. Malfoy gave Vernon a sneering look from where he fell onto the floor, her impression of him less than pleasant.

"Now, we have come to take young Harry to our home for the remainder of the summer. Will there be a problem with that?" Vernon shook his head jerkily, his beady eyes trained on the wand in Mrs. Malfoy's hand. "Splendid. Harry," she turned to the two boys by the stairs. "Do collect your things so we can be on our way, yes?" Mrs. Malfoy sent Harry a charming smile, and he nodded, gripping Draco's wrist.

"Er, yeah, I will. C'mon Draco, help me get my things." The two rushed upstairs and barreled into Harry's room, grinning.

"Blimey, Draco! Your mum can be scary!" Harry breathed out, grabbing clothes and shoving them into the trunk by his bed. Draco merely shrugged, eyeing Harry's messy trunk and opting to fold the clothes.

"Sometimes, I suppose. You should see her when she and Father are arguing! Even my Father knows when he's lost a battle." The two continued to pack quickly, listening intently for any talk from downstairs, but all was quiet. After Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage, they hurried downstairs and into the small living room, Draco making comments about the housing the whole way.

"Is that beige I see? My God, these Muggles obviously don't know anything about home décor, seeing as how they have _beige_ on their walls. I think a light cream would have gone best, but I guess not everyone can have a home as splendid as mine, don't you think Harry? Oh hello Mother, we've finished packing Harry's belongings. Can we leave now?" Draco waltzed over to where Mrs. Malfoy was standing in the middle of the room, refusing to sit on any of the couches or chairs. The Dursley's were huddled in one corner and staring warily at her hand, the one that was still daintily holding her wand. She smiled at the boys and raised her wand – Harry's relatives flinched violently and Dudley let out a blubbering wail – and flicked her wrist, murmuring a small spell.

Harry's trunk came zooming down the stairs and stopped just at her feet, floating gently.

"Is that all, Harry?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Err, well _no_, but…" he peeked at Uncle Vernon, who was doing his best at trying to ignore the fact that there were three magical people in his home. "I need my broom, but it's… uhh…" He gestured to the hallway, where the small cupboard under the stairs was locked tight. "It's in there."

"And you won't be getting the key from me, boy!" Vernon spat, foregoing his determination to ignore them. "So you and _those two_ can just leave right now, and don't come back!" Mrs. Malfoy sighed heavily.

"It bothers me that you have no understanding to what a wizard can do, Mr. Dursley. Honestly, it does." Once again she flicked her wrist and the lock on the cupboard undid itself with a click. "Grab your broom, Harry, and we can be on our way." Draco let out a whoop of victory as Harry smothered his grin at Uncle Vernon's face. He looked ready to explode at any moment.

Harry quickly retrieved his broom and shut the cupboard door, hurrying after Mrs. Malfoy and Draco, who were exiting the house with his trunk following obediently.

"_Boy!"_ Harry turned to see Vernon looming in the doorway, his finger crooked menacingly. "You get back here _right now_ or so help me –" He cut off and craned his neck this way and that. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see one of the neighbours peeking out their window at them and gawking at the Malfoy's clothing. Vernon backed away from sight.

"Fine then. Go! Be gone with you, we'll see if I decide to take you back in next year, oh we'll see!" And with that, he slammed the door shut. The neighbour returned to whatever they were doing earlier.

"Well, that was amusing." Draco laughed. He eyed the neighbourhood with mild interest and said, "Muggles are so odd, with their houses and their… _cars_." He reached out to brush a hand against the shiny black car that Vernon treasured so greatly. The alarm went off promptly, scaring Draco witless and forcing Mrs. Malfoy to grab onto their shoulders and turn on the spot.

Harry was being squeezed through a wormhole, he was sure of it. His insides contracted and his head felt like a thousand hammers were pounding around inside of him. He couldn't talk, couldn't cry out, he couldn't even _breathe_ for that matter, and he was positive he was going to die when just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. He was standing in a beautiful garden now, rose bushes surrounding him and a castle a short walk away.

"Wow," he breathed, staring up in awe and confusion. By the look of it, Harry guessed that he was at Malfoy Manor. Draco had told him in his letters that he practically lived in a castle, but Harry had waved it off as Draco boasting again, which he was known to do often. But he hadn't been lying; Malfoy Manor was enormous. Though not as big as Hogwarts, it could still easily hold an entire town within its walls.

"Nice, isn't it?"

Harry turned to see Draco standing there as if he hadn't been squeezed to an inch of his life, smoothing down his pale hair. He smirked at Harry's gob smacked expression and nudged him forward. Mrs. Malfoy was already halfway to the door.

"You weren't joking in your letters, huh?" Harry mumbled, staring at the rose bushes not far from the pathway they walked. They swayed in the breeze and gave off a hint of a scent, and Harry felt himself relaxing. The smells and the sights were fantastic; he could stay out here for hours, days even, and never get tired. Unfortunately, he couldn't stay for long; Draco was dragging him up the front steps and ushering him inside quickly.

"It's going to be great, Harry, just you watch. Blaise and Longbottom can join us in a few days and we can celebrate your birthday in a week as well!" Draco continued to babble as he led Harry around, showing him the dining area and the welcoming room, as well as the room he will be staying in during his stay, right across the hall from Draco's.

Later that night, Harry lay in the large, soft bed covered in down comforters and quilts, and stared up at the ceiling, tracing imaginary images. He let out a breath and turned onto his side, smiling slightly.

This was going to be the best birthday ever, he was sure.

**HPDM_HPDM_HPDM**

"_You_ can speak another language?" Harry asked dubiously. In his lap was a book on common wizarding languages, and he marked the page he was on as he gave Draco a look. Draco, holding his own book, nodded confidently.

"Of course I can! It's common knowledge that any pureblooded wizard – like myself – should learn one or two other languages to get around in the world. I've had many excellent teachers over the years, and though I don't mean to brag, I can speak a good three other languages." Draco practically puffed out his chest as he boasted.

"Oh yeah?" Harry snorted. "Alright then showoff, show me what you've got." He closed his book and leaned back in his chair, waiting.

"Fine," Draco sneered. "Since you don't believe me, I'll just have to show you." He cleared his throat. "¿Me crees ahora, Harry? Ou que diriez-vous maintenant? Si dovrebbe cominciare a credere in me, più spesso, sai." Draco smirked at Harry's dropped jaw.

"Well? Do you believe me now, or do you want me to go onto Gobbledygook and Mermish?" he laughed.

"No, that's fine," Harry grumbled, shoving his face back into his book. It'll be a long while until Harry admits that he was incredibly impressed with Draco's small performance.

**HPDM_HPDM_HPDM**

"What do you want for your birthday, Harry?" Draco said, coming into Harry's room and throwing himself onto his bed, still clad in his dark blue pajamas. The paleness of his skin and hair contrasted nicely with the dark tones.

Harry bounced from Draco' body weight and pulled the cover over his head, groaning. Draco shook him roughly.

"Wake up, you have to tell me what you want so I can get it for you!" he whined.

"Way to be mature about it." Harry scowled, grabbing a pillow and shoving it into the other's face. Draco huffed and stood up, smoothing down his hair.

"I just want to get you the best gift ever, is that so hard to do?" he said. Harry peeked out from his cover-fort.

"I suppose not." He replied. "But honestly I don't want anything, I'm just happy I could be here and not with my relatives for the first time. It's the greatest gift I could ask for." He felt one side of the bed dip again as Draco sat down.

"Are they really that bad?" Draco asked, poking what he thought was Harry's forehead, and instead nearly getting his eye. "They amuse me."

Harry stayed silent, listening to Draco fidget about and birds chirp from outside the window.

"Dunno. I guess they are. I wouldn't have anything to base it off of, would I? Your family seems nice. Even though I haven't met your father."

"Yeah, I don't know where he's been lately. He's usually around more often during the summer; I wonder where he's gone off to." Harry shrugged off the cover and sat up, eyeing his friend.

"You don't think he's avoiding me, do you?" Harry asked. Draco snorted softly.

"No, I doubt it. Maybe he's doing some business or another. It's not my place to ask. But come on, let's get up and look for gift ideas." Harry groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

**HPDM_HPDM_HPDM**

Blaise clapped Harry on the back and said, "Happy birthday, Harry! Twelve years old already! We're practically grown men by now!" Mrs. Malfoy smiled down at him.

"Really, Blaise? Because grown men are supposed to be paying bills and having a family by now. Do you think you're well prepared for a wife?" Blaise turned a charming smile in Mrs. Malfoy's direction.

"If the person I end up with is anywhere near your beauty Mrs. Malfoy, you can count on it." Harry laughed as Draco fake gagged behind Blaise's back. Neville looked shocked that Blaise had the nerve to flirt with Draco's mother in the first place.

"Make sure my husband doesn't hear you saying things like that, Blaise." Mrs. Malfoy said, amusement swimming in her ice-blue eyes. "Now come along boys, there's food in the dining area, and then later Harry can open his gifts."

"Gifts? For me?" Harry asked, staring wide-eyed at the blonde woman. She smiled down at him.

"Of course for you, who else would they be for? The elves?" She chuckled and shook her head. "My, Harry, you're so silly at times." Harry just blushed and allowed his friends to pull him over to the cake that was three tiers tall and covered in white icing.

It was after midnight and everyone was settling down for the night when Draco knocked quietly on Harry's door. He peeked in, the dim light from the hallway causing the outline of his body to glow, and grinned at his friend as he watered his new plant. Neville had given it to him, saying that it was a type of wolfsbane, and during the full moon it would blossom and create pollen for warding off werewolves. The seeds had also been dipped in what Neville's grandmother had said was the most powerful love potion, and the scent of the violet petals smelled like whatever attracted that person at the moment. So far, no scent was released when Harry was near.

"Ready for your gift now?" Draco whispered to him. Harry set down his plant in confusion.

"What gift? I thought the Seeker's gloves were your gift from you and your mum." Draco was shaking his head before Harry had even finished.

"No, no, that was from the both of us, this is from me by myself. Now, come on," he crossed the room and tugged on Harry's arm. "Let's go now before you miss it." Harry let himself be dragged from his room and into one of the many manor corridors.

"Where're we going?" Harry whispered, finally getting his arm free. "The balcony? Didn't your mum say we weren't allowed there by ourselves? And should we wake Blaise and Neville?"

"It's fine; she knows where we're going. And this is _your_ present, not Blaise's or Longbottom's, so they don't need to be there. Be quiet, you git."

They exited to the balcony, the permanent temperature charm passed over them, tickling their skin with a cool breeze in the hot July air. Outside, there were two plush armchairs with quilts, and the two boys settled into them comfortably. Harry turned to his best friend.

"Draco, what are we doing here?" he asked. Draco pointed to the sky and merely said "Watch."

As Harry looked up to the stars, he could see sparks flying through the sky; the stars were now moving around quickly. They came together, illuminating Harry's face with their light and creating a picture of constellations, a small boy in an oversized shirt and baggy trousers standing in a robe shop.

Though cartoon-like in quality, Harry could tell easily that the boy was him, the day he had met Draco. He laughed in excitement as he watched his cartoon-self shake hands with a cartoon Draco and the adventures they went on trying to protect the Philosopher's Stone. When it came to the part where Harry was lying in the hospital bed, Draco was sitting next to him, his face pulled into a deep, sad frown. Harry's smile was so large it hurt.

The show ended with the stars coming together in the form of a birthday cake, with the words "Happy birthday Harry!" written on it and twelve candles resting on top. Harry closed his eyes and blew gently, and when he opened them again, the cake was gone. The stars were back to their original place and twinkled in the sky innocently, as if they never came to life in the first place.

Harry let out a deep sigh, and turned to the Draco beside him, who was watching him anxiously.

"Did you like it?" he asked. "It's called the Bedtime Charm. Mother always used it for me when I wouldn't sleep, and even though it's for kids, I thought it might be fun for you to see it." Draco shrugged in embarrassment and continued rambling. "Our first year was almost like a bedtime story, you know? It wasn't too sappy, was it?" Harry shook his head.

"No, not at all! That was brilliant Draco, I felt like I was at the cinema!" Harry laughed, staring back up at the sky. "How'd you do that?" Draco flushed red from the praise.

"Well, I can't use magic outside of school yet, so I had asked Mother if she could do the charm for me. It reads off of your memories and thoughts, you know. She did the charm on me right before I came to get you. You really like it?"

"Yes, I loved it! I've never seen anything like that at the Dursley's before. I doubt they would've let me watch it." Draco made a face at Harry's relative's name.

"I take it back; they don't amuse me at all. They should have treated you like you were a prince!" he snuggled under his quilt and turned his body to face Harry's. He was close enough that Harry could smell his vanilla body wash, and he relaxed.

"Yeah, well I didn't really know that I was magic before I got my letter from Hogwarts, you know. Hagrid had to knock down my door just to give it to me." Harry smiled as he thought back to that encounter. He wondered if Dudley still had that pigtail. Draco, on the other hand, was having a hard time believing him.

"Didn't know you were magic?" he repeated. "What do you _mean_? Every witch and wizard our age grew up knowing your name and you didn't even know how _famous_ you are? Those Muggles should be stoned!" Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Er, well it's not like they mistreated me or anything, they just," he paused, trying to find the right words. "They just… didn't like me, is all."

"Well they're missing out," Draco replied firmly. "You're my best friend, and if you were living here, I'd have done anything to make you happy. Those filthy Muggles don't deserve you as a relative."

Harry's face was warm, and he burrowed into his quilt to hide the redness of it. "You're really affectionate for a guy, aren't you Draco?"

"Shut it! I'm trying to be a good friend and you ruin it _again_! How hard is it for you to accept compliments?" Draco's face was as red as Harry's by now.

_A bit hard_, Harry thought to himself, falling silent. The Dursley's weren't very gracious when it came to dishing out compliments and rewards, unless it came to Dudley. Harry was more often than not on the receiving end of the negative comments.

"It's not like I deserve them all, Draco. I'm fine with a 'good job' every now and then."

"No, Harry," Draco whispered to him. Harry glanced at him to see his grey eyes narrowed and staring at him. His skin glowed with a deep blush, the deepest Harry's seen yet, going from the tip of his ears down passed his collar of his pajama shirt. "You deserve the world, Harry. And if it were up to me, I'd give it to you."

Harry had been escorted back to his room by a still blushing Draco (since he would have gotten lost had he been by himself) and the stroll had been silent, save for the exchanged good night wishes. He closed the door and padded to his bed, taking off his glasses and setting them beside his plant. The petals swayed as he got near, hoping to be watered. Harry smiled and climbed into bed, yawning deeply.

He was almost asleep when he became aware that the wolfsbane was giving off the lightest of scents, and he was fully asleep before he could realize that it was the scent of vanilla body wash.

**HPDM_HPDM_HPDM**

It wasn't until the middle of August when Harry had finally met Draco's father. He was waiting for Draco to return with his broom so they could practice Quidditch together, when Mr. Malfoy came strolling around the corner, holding an impressive cane. Harry blinked up at him as he neared, startled and just a bit apprehensive. Mr. Malfoy glanced down at him.

"Ah, so you must be Harry Potter," he said in a neutral tone that did nothing to ease Harry's nerves. "My son has told me a great deal about you. And of course," Mr. Malfoy raised his cane and used it to brush away Harry's fringe, uncovering his scar. "Who wouldn't know your name after what you had accomplished? Defeating dark lords as an infant is something to brag about isn't it?" he raised one perfect eyebrow at Harry, who gulped.

"Um," Harry said, efficiently ruining all chances of making a good first impression. "Yes, sir?" he cringed and looked away from the steel-grey eyes, so much like Draco's. "I mean, I don't really like all of the attention." He finished.

"Oh?" Mr. Malfoy said, both eyebrows raised in curiosity. "You'd be the first. There are many people who would… _kill_ to be in your position right now." He dropped his cane and stood even taller than before. "Well then, good day, Mr. Potter." The elder Malfoy turned on his heel and marched swiftly down the hallway, his cloak flapping behind him.

Harry let out a breath and nearly sagged from relief. That wasn't an experience he wanted to go through again.

And Draco had never told him his father was such an intimidating man.

**HPDM_HPDM_HPDM**

"See you on the train!" Neville waved cheerfully as he passed through the border onto Platform 9 ¾. Blaise followed after him after managing to pry his mother's lips away from his face and nearly throwing himself through the barrier. Draco had a good time laughing over that.

Mrs. Malfoy, who had been their designated escort to the train, had left just minutes earlier saying that she trusted the two of them to not get into trouble and to get on the train safely. Draco had beamed and assured her that they would see to it.

"Well, time to go, don't you think?" Harry said, lining his trolley to the enchanted brick wall. Draco nodded and followed after him.

"What are you two doing here?"

Harry and Draco turned around and saw the scowling face of Ron Weasley glaring back at them. He was with his family, a mob of red-headed individuals. The twins, Fred and George, grinned at the two and waved.

"Hiya, Harry, Malfoy!" the one on the right called. Harry was almost certain that was George. "Excited for another year at Hogwarts?" Before either could answer, Fred chimed in.

"We know we are! New first years to mess with, er," Fred balked when his mother faced him with a stern look. "I mean to help get situated, right bro?" George nodded eagerly.

"You two will do no such thing with the first years!" Mrs. Weasley said. Draco heaved a sigh and tried getting Harry to go through the barrier with him, but Mrs. Weasley had already enveloped him in a motherly hug.

"Harry, it's so good to see you again! Doing well in your classes, I hope?" she released him and smiled warmly and patted his cheek. "You're a second year now, growing up so fast! You know, my youngest is starting Hogwarts this year, Ginny? You remember her from Diagon Alley, don't you?"

During the summer, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had taken Harry and Draco to go shopping for school supplies, such as new cauldrons and fitted robes, and they even received the newest broomstick on the market, the Nimbus Two Thousand and One. Mr. Malfoy said to consider it a late birthday present from him, and Harry's view of Draco's father changed drastically at that moment.

When they had gone into Borgin and Burke's for books, they had run into the Weasley family and Hermione Granger, also shopping for supplies. Harry was introduced to Ginny Weasley right as Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley got into a fight, destroying half the store. As they left, Ginny waved frantically to Harry, and Draco leaned over to tease him about his "girlfriend."

Now, Mrs. Weasley gestured behind her and around came the youngest of the family, peeking out from behind her mother and waving shyly.

"Oh, uh, hello again," Harry waved back, and Ginny blushed red. Draco let out another huff of impatience, which drew Mrs. Weasley's attention to him.

"And you must be Draco! Ron's told me… a lot about you!" she said hesitantly, though her smile was still kind. Draco, however, was being less than pleasant.

"As lovely as it is to talk about the dimmest of your hoard of offspring, Harry and I are needed elsewhere, thank you." Draco turned up his nose with a sniff as Mrs. Weasley drew back with a gasp of "Why I never!" and Harry whipped his head around and whispered "_Draco!_"

His friend turned his back and sniffed again, and Harry was mortified, trying to stop babbling and apologize to Mrs. Weasley, who was ushering her children through the barrier, miffed.

"No Harry, you have nothing to apologize for, it's alright dear." She replied, although the fire in her eyes had yet to leave. "I'll just take Ginny now and get her situated on the train. Ron, you follow after me." She left without another word, with Ginny twisting in her grip to wave at Harry and glare angrily at Draco, whose back was still to them. Both Harry and Ron rounded on him the moment she left.

"Draco, that was incredibly rude! Especially when Mrs. Weasley was being so kind to you in the first place! I can't believe you!"

"Oi, that's my mother, you evil git!"

Draco sneered at Ron as he turned back around, leaning on his trolley and stroking his eagle owl's feathers indifferently.

"How eloquent, Weasley. I'm sure you'll be top of the class again this year, no doubt about it. Oh wait, you leave that to your mudblood girlfriend, don't yo-"

Ron swung at Draco's face, clocking him right in the eye and knocking him backwards. Draco squealed and kicked at Ron as he advanced, his face twisted in anger, and Harry tried to pull the two apart. He wondered what 'mudblood' meant if it had gotten Ron so riled up like that.

Muggles who were walking by stopped and watched the three boys as they rolled around, fighting. Harry had kicked Ron's shin, Ron punched Draco in the arm, and Draco accidentally bit Harry's shoulder.

One of the security guards had to come and break them up, threatening to call their parents if they continued fighting. He went away with a glare as the boys tidied themselves up angrily. Harry's body was sore, his shoulder ached, and he wanted to leave.

"Draco," he tugged on Draco's sleeve. "Come on, it's not worth it. We have five minutes left until the train leaves, let's just go." Draco dabbed at his bloody nose and grimaced.

"Whatever," he mumbled. Ron was trying to get his own blood off of his face. "Yeah, whatever. Let's go."

Harry grabbed his trolley and maneuvered his way to the platform gateway with Draco following. Harry started running.

His body jerked forward and over the trolley as it hit the brick wall, and Hedwig screeched and tried to escape her cage. Draco's own trolley slammed into the back of his legs and they fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Ron came up next to them, staring down.

"What happened to you two?" he asked, his voice clogged. "Why didn't you go through?"

"How should we know?" Harry asked weakly, blinking. His sore body ached all over again. "Why didn't we go through?"

Ron eyed the bricks speculatively, and pressed his hand against it. It wouldn't budge.

"It's force field magic," Draco said from his position on the floor. One of Harry's trunks had knocked over and landed on him, pinning him to the ground. Harry moved it off of him so he could sit up. "It won't let anyone out, or anyone in. I learned about it from my Father."

"Great!" Ron said as he threw his hands into the air. "Because of _you_ two, I'm stuck out here and I'm going to miss the train AND the Feast!" He kicked at the wall roughly and glowered at everything around him.

"How is this our fault?" Draco grumbled, brushing dirt from his clothes. "I think the main question is how are we going to get to Hogwarts now? Our parents can't get to us and we can't get to them."

Harry's gut clenched tightly. If they couldn't get to Hogwarts, would he have to go back to the Dursley's for a whole year again? After finally getting a taste of freedom, Harry was reluctant to give it up now.

Ron gathered his belongings and looked at them suspiciously.

"_I'm_ going to leave. Unlike you two, I have people who would care if I don't show up." He pushed his trolley and started to leave.

"Wait!" Harry called out after a moment of hesitation. "Where are you going? We have no where to go." Draco scowled and picked up his trunks and possessions, calming his owl and Hedwig. Ron shrugged and didn't look back.

"Shut up. I have my ways. Now leave me alone." Harry turned to Draco.

"Let's go after him," he whispered. Draco snorted, eyeing some Muggles who watched the odd boys with pet owls.

"I'd rather throw myself into the pits of Hell than to follow that oaf. Harry, since we can't go back to Hogwarts, I want to explore Muggle London. Take me somewhere." Draco demanded. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed his cart after the bouncing mop of ginger hair.

"We have no money, Galleons are useless here. I want to get back to Hogwarts." He walked with stubborn determination, and smiled when he heard Draco groan, and the wheels of his cart creak with movement.

"If that idiot hits me again I won't be held responsible for what I may do." He grumbled lowly.

"I understand. Let's catch up to him."

They saw Ron opening the door to a light blue car and they hurried to catch him.

"Are you stealing, Weasel?" Draco hollered, grinning as Ron jumped at his voice. His face dropped when he saw it was them.

"Please, I'm not like you! This is my family's car, and I'm taking it to Hogwarts. Go away." He shoved his trunks into the backseat and slammed the door shut. Harry bit his lip and spoke.

"Would you take us with you?" Ron's eyes bugged.

"As if! Like I'd take you slimy snakes with me! You'd probably throw me out and kill me!" Draco nodded as if he had contemplated the thought before, and Harry was sure he had. He pressed on.

"I know you don't trust Slytherins, and I know we're not really on the best of terms," Both Draco and Ron snorted and glared at each other. "But just forget about Houses and fighting and all of that for one minute! We're stranded here with no money to get home, or to even get something to eat. Please?"

The red-head still looked reluctant and suspicious, and Harry decided to use Slytherin cunning and manipulation.

"And I'd hate to see Professor Snape's face when he finds out that two people from his House were left all alone…"

Ah, there it was. Harry smothered a grin as Ron paled, his freckles standing out brightly against his skin. He gulped and shook his head.

"I – Yeah. Yeah, maybe you two should, um, come too." Draco high-fived Harry behind his back as the colour in Ron's face returned.

"Thanks!" Harry smiled. Ron frowned, glancing around.

"Whatever. Just hurry up. And _he's_ sitting in the back." He jabbed a thumb in Draco's direction, who puffed up.

"Excuse you? I will do no such thing, and if you believe that you can boss me around like that, then –"

"If you don't follow my rules, than you don't have to come." Ron smirked triumphantly and Draco clenched his hands. Harry glanced between the two uncertainly, putting trunks into the back seat and moving to open the trunk. He was wary of the people coming in and out of the station, and wanted to get in quickly before they were seen and reported.

"Guys, let's just go, okay? We can't waste any time, the train left ten minutes ago. Wait," he slammed the trunk closed and eyed Ron. "Do you… Are you allowed to drive? Three twelve year old boys in a car without an adult – Couldn't we get pulled over?" He was beginning to second guess this plan. Ron's smirk widened.

"Something like that. Now be quiet and get in the car. I still don't trust you two. _In the back, Malfoy!_"

Draco hissed and slammed the door to the passenger seat closed. "Fine!" he snarled, and he squeezed his way into the backseat, surrounded by trunks and cases. "My ancestors are rolling in their crypt at this image. This is a mockery of the Malfoy name, I tell you, and I will not sit for it, I won't! When we get to Hogwarts, I am marching right up to Professor Snape and I will demand retribution! I –"

"Merlin, do you ever shut your trap? I don't know why you ever decided to befriend him in the first place, Potter." Ron growled, climbing into the driver's seat, revving up the engine. Harry shifted uncomfortably and followed.

"Er, yeah," Harry said. He still wasn't too sure that they were allowed to do this legally, and he sunk into the seat, snapping his seatbelt into place. The other two didn't bother buckling in, casting strange looks at the protective belt. Harry cleared his throat. "So, what now?"

"Yes, what now, oh Spotted One. Please enlighten us with your all-knowing wisdom. What are you going to do, make this contraption fly?" Draco crossed his arms and shoved something away from his body with his hip.

"Something like that," Ron said again and he grinned and pressed a foot onto the pedal, jerking the car forward and into the air. Harry and Draco screamed bloody murder and grabbed onto the things nearest to them and held on with their lives. Ron laughed.

"What's going on?" Harry shouted. His heart hammered loudly in his chest as the car twisted in the air and rose higher and higher. He was going to be sick, he knew it, and Draco screaming in his ear would be the last thing he heard before they all died. He clenched one hand to his queasy stomach and groaned.

"Stop whining you crybabies!" Ron yelled. "We'll be fine!"

"The Muggles," Draco screamed back. "The Muggles will see a flying car, they'll see us and we'll go to Azkaban!"

"No they won't!" Ron reached over and flipped a switch on the dashboard. The engine whirled and sputtered, and Harry felt the wave of magic wash over him. The car steadied itself and he relaxed slightly.

"What's going on?" he asked again. He looked back and saw that Draco still looked like a dying animal and his chest heaved.

"Invisibility shield," Ron replied curtly. "So that we won't be seen." Harry nodded, glancing out the window and staring at the town far below them. The buildings were tiny, the people even tinier. Harry felt sick again.

He sat back and tried to will his body to fully relax, but he was having a hard time. All he knew was that it was going to be a long ride.

**HPDM_HPDM_HPDM**

"Why do all the bad things happen in and around that bloody forest?" Ron Weasley grumbled to himself.

After their initial takeoff from King's Cross station, the trio had managed to nearly kill themselves twice, once when they got too close to the train and Harry almost fell to his death (If Draco hadn't grabbed onto his arm as quick as he did, Harry would have been as flat as a flapjack) and another time when they had finally managed to reach Hogwarts and Ron crashed the car into the Whomping Willow. The tree tried to beat them down, and in the process Ron had managed to snap his wand in two, only being connected by the core. The car had come to life and ejected them and their luggage and drove off into the Forbidden Forest. They agreed that it would be the stupidest of ideas to try and follow it.

They lugged their trunks up the steps to the castle and quietly opened the wooden double doors. Draco peeked his head in and looked around.

"I think they're starting the Welcoming Feast," he whispered. "If we hurry we can make it in time to watch the Sorting and eat." They stepped in.

"Well, well, look who decided to finally show up." The silky smooth voice of Professor Snape cut by them, and they all froze, Ron much more than the other two. He had been standing behind the door when Draco had looked in, unseen to them, but still there.

"Professor," Harry began, and Snape raised a hand to silence him.

"Spare me your excuses, Mr. Potter. There is nothing you can say that will make the punishment any less fierce." His dark eyes, narrowed in anger, landed on each of them, searching their faces. They refused to look him in the eye and even Draco, who always boasted about being Snape's favourite student, had no urge to lift his head from its slumped position. Snape tsked in annoyance and swooped in on them, grabbing Harry and Draco's collars in one hand and Ron's in another.

"Do you three realize how much trouble you are in? I can have you all expelled, maybe even sent to Azkaban with the right sentencing, I hope you know. You were seen by seven Muggles – yes, seven, Mr. Weasley! – and the Ministry of Magic had to come in and wipe their memories of a _flying car in London_." He marched them past the doors to the Great Hall and past the staircases into the corridor leading to the dungeons and his office. Their bags and trunks were left behind for the elves to take care of.

"I should take away so many points from Gryffindor and Slytherin that your Houses would be in the negatives for weeks to come, but no, be lucky that McGonagall wanted a 'proper' punishment for you three. Oh yes," he hissed, reaching his office and releasing them to open the door and shove them inside, where Professor McGonagall was waiting and her lips tight in anger. "Don't think I wouldn't bring your Head of House into this matter, Weasley. Though I may not be able to reprimand you as I'd like, you'll still have to deal with an equal consequence."

Ron whimpered quietly and hung his head lower, and McGonagall rounded on them not a second later.

When they were finally released and sent to the Great Hall – with a whopping 150 points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin, sending them into the negatives, and detention with Filch for a whole month – they entered the Hall to see the Feast had already started, and all their schoolmates staring at them as they ate. Their stares burned Harry's face and he avoided their eyes.

Harry and Draco slithered to their House table as Ron Weasley set off for his own, and their momentary truce faded with the distance.

"What happened to you two?" Blaise whispered as they sat and everyone's attention had left them. "Neville and I waited for you to come but the train was taking off and you hadn't come through the barrier. And were you with _Weasley_?"

"Dunno," Harry said, pulling a plate close and grabbing onto whatever food he could reach; he was starving. "One minute the platform worked and the next it didn't. We'll tell you and Neville about it later when we can." Draco nodded his agreement.

Blaise rolled his eyes and shrugged, then pointed down the table. "Weird. At least our House is filling up; look, we have more first years than the other houses!"

And it was true. Last year Harry had been one Slytherin out of maybe twelve others, but this year there was a total of twenty boys and girls sitting at the end of the table, staring avidly at everything around them, including Harry himself. He groaned and tried to hide from their awe-filled eyes.

"I think they wanted to be close to you, mate," Draco laughed, elbowing Harry in his side. Harry pulled a face and went back to eating.

He was sure that this year was going to be very interesting indeed.

**HPDM_HPDM_HPDM**

**Wooow… It's been nearly a year since I updated, huh? Time sure does fly, I suppose. I'm in my 12****th**** year of high school, so I'm preparing myself to graduate and go off to college!**

**I've been getting reviews asking if I was abandoning this fic, and let me assure you, I will not do that! I always hated it when authors of my favourite fics would suddenly up and quit, and though it may take a while, I will always eventually update.**

**But enough serious talk, at least I got this (rather short) chapter out, right? I'm not really pleased with how this one came out, so please tell me what you think of it! I haven't written in a long while, so I'm a bit rusty.**

**What's your favourite line/scene? Tell me in a review!**


End file.
